Unverhofft kommt oft
by Liel
Summary: Eine kleine Romanze meinerseits über Madara und einem eigenen Charakter: Misaki, das künftige Oberhaupt der Namikaze, trifft durch Zufall auf einen Uchiha, der ihre ganze geordnete, strenge Welt auf den Kopf stellt... Enthält Spoiler!
1. Chapter 1

Yo!

So, ein kleines Werk meinerseits über Madara und eine gewissen Namikaze Misaki, und ja, eine Frau, kein Mann!! *heftignick*

Beim Namikaze-Clan hab ich mich ein bissl an Minato Namikaze orientiert, mit seinen Teleportations-jutsu und so, aber ihr Hauptelement is Wind (siehe Naruto und die Natur seines Chakras).

Also viel Spaß! Freu mich natürlich über Reviews!! :D

LG Liel

1.

Der Himmel war blau, ein helles Blau ohne eine Wolke, in dem mittendrin die warme Frühlingssonne hell strahlte. Ihr gegenüber am nördlichen Horizont durchbrach der kaum erkennbare Mond die himmlischen Weiten. Auf der Erde wehte ein frischer Ostwind und bewegte die zart knospenden Bäume und fuhr durch die frühen Blüten der vereinzelten Kirschbäume.

Misaki schloss genießerisch die Augen, warf ihren kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief ein. Sie liebte den Frühlingswind besonders und seine Stürme zu dieser Jahreszeit waren ihr am liebsten. Doch sie hatte seinen Beginn und das Ende des Winters nicht miterlebt, da sie bis eben auf einer Mission gewesen war. Diese hatte sie weit in den Norden geführt, wo der Winter nach wie vor mit eiserner Hand regierte, und umso mehr freute sie sich mit ihren Taschen voller Lohn über ihre Rückkehr. Im Norden hatte man sie wegen ihrer Fähigkeit angeheuert, das Wetter zu beeinflussen. Viele eisige Stürme hatten es den dortigen Bewohnern unmöglich gemacht, ihre Boote zu Wasser zu lassen und den überlebenswichtigen Fisch zu fangen. Die Aufgabe war mehr als einfach für Misaki gewesen und weitaus schwächere Mitglieder ihres Clans hätten sie ebenso gut verrichten können, doch sie war mehr als froh gewesen über ein solches Angebot. Sie selbst hatte sich sofort angeboten, als ein Bote des Nordlandes bei ihnen um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Denn eine Auszeit von ihrem Clan war mehr als angesagt gewesen. Vor allem von seinen männlichen Mitgliedern.

Misaki war mit ihren 18 Jahren eine junge, aber unglaublich talentierte Kunoichi, die von ihrem Onkel, dem momentanen Oberhaupt des Clans, bereits als seine Nachfolgerin eingesetzt worden war. Noch dazu war sie mit ihren langen, blonden Haaren und ihren grünen Augen anscheinend eine solche Schönheit, dass jeder ungebundene junge und auch ältere Mann in ihr eine unglaublich gute Partie sah. Wie sehr sie das nervte, sah man daran, dass sie in letzter Zeit so oft als möglich Missionen annahm, um den Avancen der Männer ja zu entgehen.

Sie seufzte, als sie sich vorstellte, was bei ihrer Rückkehr wieder alles auf sie warten würde. Wie man sie wieder belagern würde, wie sie jedem 100 mal von ihrer Reise berichten müsste, wie sie ungezählte männliche Augenpaare aufmerksam oder weit weniger harmlos anschauen würden, wie ebenso zahlreiche weibliche Augenpaare sie ärgerlich oder schlimmer anstarren würden…

Der Wind fuhr ihr ins Gesicht und glättete ihre gerunzelte Stirn. Kurzfristig konnte sie dem allem immer wieder entgehen, doch sie brauchte endlich eine langfristige Lösung. Auch ihr Onkel war schon bedächtig an sie herangetreten und hatte sie gefragt, ob sie nicht ebenfalls einen Mann in Aussicht hatte…und wenn ihr Onkel schon mit ihr über dieses Thema sprach, war es wirklich schlimm. Schlimmer wurde es nur, dass kein einziger Mann ihres Clans sie in irgendeiner Weise anders ansprach als ein bloßes Clanmitglied. Der Mann, den sie suchte, war mit Sicherheit nicht in ihrem Clan geboren worden. Was sie einer Lösung nur wenig näher brachte, da er folglich in einem anderen Clan lebte, von denen es allerdings nicht wirklich viele gab, mit denen sie mal mehr als zweimal im Jahr Kontakt aufnahmen. Wunderbare Voraussetzungen, fand sie.

Also zögerte sie ihre Rückkehr noch ein wenig hinaus und genoss die Ruhe hier. Sie hatte schon oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, fürs Erste einmal eine längere Reise zu unternehmen. Noch hatte sie nicht die Pflichten eines Oberhauptes und war noch ungebunden. Doch sie konnte ihre kleine Schwester Keiko nicht alleine lassen. Sie war erst sieben und hatte vor kurzem ihre Ausbildung bei ihrer Großcousine aufgenommen und Misaki wollte sie in ihrem Training begleiten, da auch sie ein sehr begabtes Kind war. Also musste Misaki weiter ausharren und geduldig sein…

Sie rückte ihren Rucksack zurecht. Er war voller wertvoller Felle, die es im Norden im Übermaß gab, und Geld. Auch hatte man sie mit ein paar Tinkturen eingedeckt, die sehr heilsam waren. Ein sehr gutes Geschäft also.

Seltsamerweise wechselte der Wind plötzlich die Richtung. Verwundert merkte Misaki auf, da die bisherige Bahn diesen Wechsel nicht hatte erwarten lassen. Er war schwächer geworden, wehte nun von Südwesten her und trug Schall mit sich. Sie horchte auf, konzentrierte sich und erkannte die laute Stimme eines Mädchens. Es schrie in Angst.

Misaki brauchte nicht nachzudenken, was sie tun sollte. Sie war ausgeruht und stark, ein Kind schrie um Hilfe, nichts widersprach also ihrem Eingreifen. Der Rucksack glitt lautlos von ihren Schultern, ihre Hand griff nach einem ihrer Kunai, während sie in den Wind fühlte, wo und wie viele es waren. Zwei Kinder, etwa 600 Meter rechts von ihr im Wald und sechs Erwachsene, Männer. Sie hatten einen dichten Halbkreis um die Kinder gebildet, vier offen, zwei verbargen sich.

Misaki kniff grimmig ihre Lippen zusammen. Der Krieg im Land war noch so eine Sache, die sie unbedingt weghaben wollte. Sie kämpfte nur, wenn es unbedingt sein musste, und hatte dabei mehrere Tabus, die sie streng einhielt. Der Kampf gegen Kinder war mit an oberster Stelle.

Ein Gedanke von ihr und sie tauchte ebenfalls verborgen und unbemerkt im Unterholz bei den Angreifern auf. Sie sah die Kinder, zwei Mädchen, eng aneinander gedrückt an einem Baum, blutend und weinend. Die Männer lachten und schienen die beiden allem Anschein nach auch noch zu quälen. Misakis Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Unbewusst rief sie den Wind, der automatisch stärker wurde, und die Baumwipfel über ihnen zum Rauschen brachte.

Einer der Männer spielte lässig mit einem Kunai, das er ohne einen Blick dafür hochwarf und fing, immer wieder. Er wäre der erste für Misaki und sie wusste auch schon, was sie mit seinem Kunai anstellen würde.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und erschien im nächsten Augenblick beschützend vor den Kindern.

Wie erwartet und wie immer zuckten ihre Gegner überrascht zusammen. Niemand, vor allem kein Feind, konnte sagen, wann ein Namikaze auftauchen und angreifen würde. Misaki war wie viele vor ihr aus dem Nichts erschienen und würde auf dieselbe Weise wieder verschwinden, wie ein Geist, und meistens ohne einen Zeugen am Leben zu lassen. Dieses Verhalten hatte für viele Mythen und Legenden um ihren Clan gesorgt, die die Angst aller anderen nur geschürt hatte. Und die war gut begründet, wie sie fand.

Die Männer sahen sie teils überrascht, teils ängstlich an, als ob sie bereits ahnten, wer vor ihnen stand und was ihnen blühte. Die Mädchen hinter ihr verstummten und Misaki wandte ihnen kurz den Blick zu, wobei sie zuversichtlich lächelte. „Keine Sorge mehr.", sagte sie warm. „Ich pass auf euch auf."

„So?", kam es laut von vorn. „Wer bist du, dass du dich hier einmischst?" Die Mädchen zuckten zusammen bei dieser dunklen Stimme und Misaki wandte sich dem mit dem Messer zu.

„Schließt eure Augen!", befahl sie den Kindern noch und spannte ihren Körper an. Sie sollte sich vorstellen? Das konnte er haben!

„Ich würde dir raten, dich schnell wieder zu verziehen.", warnte er sie. Sein Dolch flog weiter.

„Ach ja? Das kommt darauf an, was ihr mit diesen Kindern hier vorhabt.", gab Misaki zurück. Die verborgenen Männer bewegten sich auf sie zu, auch die anderen weiteten den Kreis um sie herum aus.

„Wir sind vom Yama-Clan. Ich bin Yama Ikaru.", setzte der augenscheinliche Anführer der Gruppe an. Entweder er wollte Misaki durch Höflichkeit dazu bewegen, den Schauplatz zu verlassen, oder sie von den anderen ablenken.

„Und wir machen hier nichts mehr als von unserem Recht der Rache Gebrauch."

Misaki hob ihren Kopf und ihr Blick wurde eisigkalt wie der Wind im Norden. Hinter ihr wimmerte eins der Mädchen.

„Ihr rächt euch also an Kindern?", hakte sie nach.

„Nicht an irgendwelchen Kindern.", betonte er. Einer der versteckten Männer war inzwischen hinter Misaki und den Mädchen.

„Sie sind aus dem Uchiha-Clan.", sagte er, als wäre das Erklärung genug.

Misaki schwieg. Kinder aus dem mächtigen Uchiha-Clan. Bisher hatte ihr Clan nichts mit ihm zu tun gehabt und war ihm wie diesem anderen starken Clan der Senju aus dem Weg gegangen. Und anscheinend kam der Yama-Clan gegen die Erwachsenen der Uchiha nicht an, so dass er sich auf seine Kinder konzentrierte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sind Kinder. Da werde ich mich nicht heraushalten."

„Ist das dein letztes Wort, Unbekannte?" Der Mann schien weiterhin ruhig zu sein. Er warf sein Messer hoch, fing es wieder, hoch…

Misaki verschwand vor den Mädchen, tauchte gleichzeitig neben dem Mann auf und griff viel zu schnell für alle nach seinem Dolch und rammte ihn ihm in den Hals. Röchelnd fiel er zu Boden, was aber im Geschrei der anderen unterging. Misaki hob ihr eigenes Kunai.

„Mein Name ist Namikaze Misaki." Sie sprach ihren Namen ganz wie die Drohung aus, die er auch war.

„Und ich werde wirklich sauer, wenn man sich an unschuldigen Kindern vergreift."

Wie ein Mann wichen die übrigen vor ihr zurück. Es war das Letzte, was sie taten.

_______

Misaki hatte sich und die Mädchen zurück zu ihrem Rucksack teleportiert. Sie zitterten in ihren Armen und wussten wohl nicht so recht, wie sie sich Misaki gegenüber verhalten sollten. Sie setzten sich hin, hielten sich fest an den Händen und schauten Misaki unverwandt an. Diese lächelte ihre Schützlinge an. Sie sahen sich sehr ähnlich, anscheinend waren sie Schwestern. Beide hatten sie schwarze Haare, die eine lang und offen, die andere zusammengebunden. Ihre Augen waren ein sehr dunkles Braun, wie es Misaki aus ihrem Clan nicht kannte, niemand hatte dort braune Augen. Umso schöner fand sie die Farbe. Doch all diese dunklen Farben ließen die Kinder noch blasser wirken, als sie es sowieso schon waren.

„Seid ihr schwer verletzt?", wollte sie wissen. Sie waren übersäht mit Kratzern und Schnitten, die Kleinere hatte sogar Prellungen in ihrem Gesicht.

Misaki seufzte, als keine Antwort kam. Aber sie würde in so einer Situation wohl auch keinem Fremden mehr vertrauen.

Also setzte sie sich ebenfalls unbefangen auf den Boden und öffnete ihren Rucksack, während sie erzählte.

„Ich bin Misaki, wie ihr ja schon wisst." Kurz sah sie auf und durchsuchte wieder ihre Tasche.

„Ich war bis heute auf einer Mission in den Schneeländern des Nordens." Sie holte nun mehrere Flaschen eine nach der anderen heraus und besah sich ihre Aufschriften. „Die Heilerin in dem Dorf, wo ich war, hat mir eine Salbe für Prellungen und so mitgegeben." Sie schaute das jüngere Mädchen an. Ihre linke Gesichtshälfte wurde langsam violett. Endlich hatte sie die richtige Flasche in der Hand und wollte sie öffnen, als ihre feinen Sinne wieder Alarm gaben.

Zwei Menschen näherten sich ihnen unglaublich schnell. Sie sah die Kinder an.

„Jemand nähert sich uns." Die eine zuckte zusammen, die andere erwiderte fest ihren Blick. „Sucht euch jemand?", fragte Misaki und bekam endlich eine Reaktion. Das Mädchen nickte.

„Spürst du sie auch? Kennst du sie?" Wieder ein Nicken und Misaki atmete auf. Sie hatte schon fieberhaft nachgedacht, was sie mit den zwei Uchiha-Kindern machen sollte. Sie stand auf und wandte sich der Richtung zu, aus der die beiden jeden Moment auftauchen würden. Auch die Kinder sprangen auf, eines rief laut und weinend nach seiner Mama und sie liefen los, ihnen entgegen.

Es waren eine Frau und ein Mann, die Eltern anscheinend. Wie die Kinder hatten sie schwarze Haare und diese dunklen Augen. Die Kinder warfen sich sofort in die Arme ihrer Mutter, während der Mann zu Misaki sah.

Und diese starrte ihn regelrecht an. Bis sie sich besann, blinzelte und schnell ihren Blick auf Mutter und Kinder richtete. Diese Wiedervereinigung entlockte ihr ein Lächeln, und doch fragte sie sich in Gedanken, warum es solche Männer nicht in ihrem Clan gab. Wenigstens einen. Kein Wunder, dass er schon Frau und Kinder hatte, obwohl er sicher nur wenig älter war als Misaki. 23? 24?

Die Mutter fragte immer wieder ihre Mädchen, ob sie gesund waren, was genau passiert sei, und überließ es so ihrem Mann, mit Misaki zu sprechen.

„Wer seid Ihr?" Er ging ein wenig auf sie zu und musterte sie aufmerksam. Ganz schien er ihr nicht zu trauen, da er nun schützen vor seiner Familie stand. Seine Stimme war freundlich und höflich und klang angenehm in Misakis empfindlichen Ohren. Sie hatte eine schöne Schwingung.

‚Das ist echt so verdammt ungerecht!', dachte sie sich. Nicht nur dass es solche Männer nicht in ihrem Clan gab, sie waren auch noch glücklicher Vater und verheiratet… Sie hatte eine neue Definition für „nicht fair!" gefunden.

Höflich verneigte sie sich vor den Neuankömmlingen. „Ich heiße Namikaze Misaki.", stellte sie sich wieder vor. „Ich kam hier zufällig vorbei, als ich bemerkte, wie die beiden angegriffen wurden."

„Sie war unglaublich, Kaa-chan!", rief das ältere Mädchen aus. Misaki schaute sie überrascht aber auch ein wenig verärgert an.

„Wie sie die Männer besiegt hat! Einfach puff! Und sie waren tot!"

„Ich hab euch doch gesagt, ihr sollt die Augen schließen?!", schimpfte Misaki. Gott! Für solche schlimmen Dinge waren sie noch zu jung! Sie hätte sie wegbringen und sich dann um die Männer kümmern sollen.

„Ihr habt die zwei Einheiten des Yama-Clans ausgeschaltet?", wollte die Mutter wissen und sah sie staunend an.

„Ja, ganz allein!", ereiferte sich das Kind wieder. Misaki seufzte. Zum Glück hatte sie es immerhin kurz und schmerzlos gemacht…

„Misaki-san war unglaublich, nicht wahr, Hitomi?", verlangte die Große von der Kleinen Unterstützung, die verhalten nickte.

„Sie könnte sogar dir gefährlich werden, Madara-ji-san!"

‚Oh mein Gott!!! Nein, nein, nein! Nicht grinsen! Ihr bleibt gefälligst unten, ihr Lippen! Nein! Oh Gott, er ist ihr Onkel! Ja!'

Misaki räusperte sich schnell, um ihre Mundmuskulatur zu entspannen, doch es half nicht viel.

„Yuna!", tadelte die Mutter ihre Tochter. Dann an Misaki gewandt: „Verzeiht ihr, Namikaze-san, sie scheint noch immer ein wenig durcheinander zu sein."

„Wie können wir Euch danken?" Wieder diese schöne Stimme. Sollte das ihr Glückstag werden? Dann erst fiel ihr auf, was die Kleine noch gesagt hatte. Sie sollte diesem Madara gefährlich werden? Scheiße, und dann grinste sie so dumm vor sich hin? Ha! Hallo Fettnapf, wie wär's mit einem schönen, breiten Bauchklatscher?!

„Ihr braucht mir nicht zu danken.", antwortete sie freundlich und durch den kleinen Schock eben wieder Herr über ihre Lippen. „Das verstand sich von selbst."

„In diesen Zeiten versteht sich das leider nicht von selbst, Namikaze-san.", sagte die Mutter. „Zeiten, in denen man sich an unschuldigen Kindern vergreift, die für diesen Krieg am allerwenigsten können." Sie klang bitter und Misaki konnte das nur zu gut verstehen. Sie seufzte und begann, ihre vielen Flaschen wieder in die Tasche einzuräumen.

„Auch wenn die Moral der Menschen im Krieg immer mehr verkommen mag, Uchiha-san, seid getröstet: Für einige ist es immer noch selbstverständlich."

„Meine Familie steht in Eurer Schuld, Namikaze-san." Der Mann verneigte sich vor ihr und sie stand schnell wieder auf, den Rucksack in ihren Händen.

„Ach.", winkte sie nur wieder ab. Für sie war es wirklich selbstverständlich gewesen.

„Du kannst uns ja mal besuchen!", rief da die kleine Yuna strahlend. „Ich kann unglaublich gut kochen!", grinste sie selbstgefällig.

„Euch besuchen." Misaki lächelte milde, da sie die Anspannung der Erwachsenen sofort gespürt hatte. Es waren zu gefährliche Zeiten, als dass man wildfremde Leute einfach zu sich einlud.

„Vielleicht irgendwann später einmal, Yuna-chan. Momentan bin ich ziemlich beschäftigt, musst du wissen. Mein Clan hält mich richtig auf Trapp." Yuna schaute sie ein wenig enttäuscht an, doch nickte.

„Ich werd dich aber dran erinnern, falls wir uns wieder sehen."

„Ja, tu das." Misaki fand sie goldig die Kleine. Sie war noch so lebensfroh, was in diesen Zeiten selten anzutreffen war.

„Sollten wir uns wieder sehen, und Ihr unsere Hilfe brauchen, werden wir sie Euch natürlich gewähren.", versicherte die Mutter.

„Solltet Ihr auf andere Uchiha treffen, so nennt ihnen unsere Namen, Uchiha Akemi und Uchiha Madara." Sie deutete erst auf sich, dann auf den Onkel. Er hieß Madara… Ein schöner Name, passte zu ihm… Misaki blinzelte angestrengt und nickte.

„Auch sie werden Euch dann Hilfe leisten, wenn es in ihrer Macht steht."

„Danke, das ist sehr nett von Euch."

„Es ist das Mindeste.", sagte Madara und nahm die kleine Hitomi auf seine Arme. Sie schmiegte sich fest an ihn und verbarg ihren Kopf in seinen schwarzen Haaren.

Misaki schulterte ihren Rucksack. „Also, Yuna-chan, Hitomi-chan.", wandte sie sich noch an die Kinder. „Passt auf Euch auf, ja? Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja bald mal wieder!" Yuna grinste sie breit an, Hitomi war immer noch versteckt bei ihrem Onkel.

„Vielen Dank noch einmal, Namikaze-san." Die Mutter verneigte sich vor ihr und Misaki tat es ihr gleich. Dann winkte sie und sprang von dem Berg in die Tiefe.

Yunas überraschter Ausruf hallte ihr hinterher, für sie musste es gefährlich aussehen, was sie da machte. Eigentlich hätte sie sich ja einfach teleportieren können, doch sie hatte noch immer keine Lust, schnell bei ihrem Clan aufzutauchen. Sie nahm lieber den längeren Weg zu Fuß. Und dieser kleine Sprung war für sie nichts. Trotzdem rief sie noch zurück: „Nicht nachmachen!"


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Wie konnte man es als Mitglied eines Clans, der es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatte, aus dem Bewusstsein aller Menschen des Lands zu verschwinden und sich vollkommen zurückzuziehen, eigentlich schaffen, irgendwie einen Mann aus einem anderen Clan zu treffen, weil man die vorhandenen Männer alle in der Pfeife rauchen konnte?

Durch Zufall zum Beispiel. Schön und gut. Und wie konnte man ihn dann wieder treffen? Auch durch Zufall?

Misaki zerbrach sich seit Tagen den Kopf darüber und kam zu keiner Lösung. So oft sie konnte, hatte sie sich im Land herum teleportiert, doch nirgends war sie auf eine Spur von diesem Madara gestoßen. Es war echt traurig. Da stand sie endlich dem Mann ihrer Träume gegenüber, und dann so was.

Ihr Clan war ihr bei der Suche auch keine große Hilfe, sie konnte niemandem natürlich etwas davon sagen. Namikaze durften sich in keine öffentlichen Angelegenheiten einmischen, nur bestimmte Missionen annehmen, und sie mussten sich überall heraushalten. Der Rat würde nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn herauskam, dass Misaki zwei Uchiha Kindern das Leben gerettet, zwei Einheiten des Yama-Clans ausgelöscht und sich mit zwei Uchiha angefreundet hatte. Zu oft kam die Zahl zwei vor und zuviel Aufmerksamkeit für einen Tag. Also hing sie allein ihren trübseligen Gedanken nach, ohne Hoffnung, ohne Madara, und versuchte ihn dabei beharrlich aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

Ablenkung verschaffte ihr erst wieder die Nachricht einer Freundin von ihr. Nicht nur Ablenkung, sondern sie ließ sie alles andere komplett vergessen, so ernst war die Lage.

Ihre Freundin war die Frau eines Fürsten, der über ein kleineres Gebiet im Feuerreich herrschte, mit dem sie eine kleine Tochter, Chiyo, hatte. So weit, so gut. Misaki kniff die Lippen zusammen, als sie die Nachricht immer wieder las. Die kleine Chiyo war entführt worden. Und ihre Freundin bat sie nun um Hilfe.

Misaki hatte sogar eine Genehmigung vom Rat für diese Mission bekommen, wahrscheinlich, weil sowieso alle wussten, dass sie gegangen wäre, egal was die alten Ratsmitglieder gesagt hätten. Also hatte sie sich von ihrer kleinen Schwester verabschiedet und ihr dabei versprechen müssen, ihr demnächst das Teleportieren beizubringen, hatte sämtliche Hilfeangebote ausgeschlagen (sie arbeitete allein wirklich am besten) und sich schnurstracks aufgemacht, um ihrer Freundin und deren Tochter zu helfen.

Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sachen war nämlich nicht die Entführung, die an sich schon Eile gebot, sondern der Entführer: der eigene Vater.

_______________

Misaki hustete, sie hatte zu schnell und zu viel von dem Staub, der umherwirbelte, eingeatmet. Selbst durch ihr Tuch hindurch drang der Dreck und sie ruckte ihre Brille zurecht, damit ihre Augen besser geschützt waren. Die Explosion war doch heftiger gewesen, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Puh!" Sie nickte und stand in den Staubwolken, die sich langsam legten. Erste Lichtstrahlen von der Sonne drangen durch und reflektierten sich schillernd in den Staubpartikeln. Von dem Schloss waren nur mehr ein paar Balken über, die Decke war überall größtenteils eingestürzt oder im nahen Umfeld verteilt worden. Sie musste wirklich noch ein wenig an ihrem Temperament arbeiten, dass ihre Jutsu so nachhaltig beeinflusste. Zumindest so viel, dass sie selbst das nächste Mal nicht mit draufging.

„Wooooow." Die kleine Fürstentochter schlängelte sich unter ihrem Umhang hervor und schaute sich baff um.

„Das alte Schloss… Wahnsinn! Du hast es einfach weggeblasen!"

„Tja, niemand sollte eben versuchen, eine Namikaze einzusperren.", kommentierte Misaki. „Vor allem nicht mit ihrem ureigenen Element!" Sie lachte triumphal. Diesem kleinen, stinkenden Fürsten hatte sie es gezeigt! Dachte er etwa, er könne mit irgendwelchen Nullachtfuffzehn-Shinobi, die ein wenig mit dem Wind spielten, eine Namikaze gefangen halten? Sie hatten versucht, ein Vakuum um sie herum aufzubauen, damit sie sich nicht aus dem Schloss teleportieren konnte. Lachhaft. Sie hatte kurzerhand das Schloss samt Ninja weggepustet, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Sie hatte von der Mutter der kleinen Chiyo, die sie auf den Armen hielt, erfahren, wo das Mädchen untergebracht worden war – ein kleiner aber feiner Sommersitz des hohen Herren, zumindest war er das die längste Zeit gewesen – und war kurzerhand hier eingebrochen (sie liebte ihre Gabe, hatte sie das schon einmal erwähnt?) und hatte sich die Kleine geschnappt. Der Vater hatte natürlich mit so etwas gerechnet und einen Plan B aus dem Ärmel gezaubert, aber na ja, er war nicht gut genug gewesen. Misaki hatte das Mädchen und würde es jetzt wieder zu seiner Mutter bringen, die sich bereits sicher in einem Versteck aufhielt und auf sie beide fieberhaft wartete.

„Und jetzt bringen wir dich heim zu deiner Mama. Sie macht sich schon große Sorgen um dich!"

Die Kleine strahlte sie an. „Wirklich? Es geht ihr gut?"

„Ja, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sie mich geschickt hat." Sie hob das Mädchen hoch und teleportierte sie beide fort. Oder auch nicht.

„Wollen wir nicht losgehen?", fragte das Mädchen verwundert. Verwirrt stand Misaki da. Sie konnte sich nicht teleportieren! Sie hatte keine Kontrolle über die Luft um sich herum. Es ging nicht.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie lautstark und ihre Stimme hallte durch den stark beschädigten Flur mit Panoramablick. Wütend sah sie sich um. Der Himmel über ihr war wolkenverhangen und ein Sturm peitschte die dunklen Wolken voran. Sie fühlte den Wind, fühlte die Luft um sich herum und konnte keine Barriere ausmachen, wie zuvor. Wie hatte er das geschafft? Warum konnte sie sie beide noch immer nicht von hier wegschaffen?

„Doch.", knirschte sie aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Wir gehen ja schon." Und sie lief los. Nach ihrem Jutsu sollte sie normalerweise keiner aufhalten können, da alle außer Gefecht gesetzt waren. Doch sie täuschte sich enorm. Sie begegnete Plan C.

Der Staub legte sich allmählich ganz und sie wirbelte ihn wieder auf, als sie über die eingestürzten Schlossüberreste sprang. Ihre Sicht war also wieder optimal, als sie die drei Personen am Ende eines Ganges ausmachte, die dort augenscheinlich auf sie warteten. Zwei von ihnen standen, der Mittlere kauerte am Boden, das Gesicht abgewandt.

Sie wurde langsamer und blieb stehen, das Mädchen sah auf.

„Sind das Freunde von dir?", flüsterte es ängstlich.

Misaki presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie wusste nicht, dass die Mutter noch andere Ninja angeheuert hatte. Nur sie. Demnach waren das wohl keine Freunde. Sie versuchte sofort noch einmal, ob das Teleportieren schon klappte, doch Fehlanzeige.

Der Mittlere hob seinen Kopf soweit, dass sie seine Augen sah.

Misaki prallte zurück beim Blick in seine Augen. Uchiha! Das tiefe Rot seiner Augen leuchtete in der noch leicht trüben Luft wie Feuer.

Dann traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Genjutsu. Sie wurde nicht durch ein anderes Element am Teleportieren gehindert, sie war in einem Genjutsu gefangen. Die ganze Zeit wohl gewesen.

Sie drückte die kleine Chiyo fester an sich. Das Kind war dann wohl auch wie sie in einer Illusion gefangen. Hatte sie dann nie das Schloss zerstört? Hatte der Schlossherr mit einem anderen Ninja nicht versucht, sie gefangen zu nehmen? Waren sie gar nicht frei? Hielt sie Chiyo überhaupt in den Armen? Und wann, bitteschön, war sie, ohne es zu merken, in diese Falle geraten?

Sie spannte ihre Muskeln an und stellte sich breiter hin, um einen guten Stand zu haben.

Diese Uchiha… Feiglinge! Sich hinter ihren starken Augen zu verstecken. Und sie, SIE, Namikaze Misaki, künftiges Oberhaupt des Namikaze-Clans, eine der mächtigsten Gen-Jutsu-Kämpferinnen, die je in ihrem Clan geboren worden war, wollten sie mit diesen Augen besiegen? Wut fraß sich durch ihren Körper, durch jede einzelne Zelle. Wut auf sich selbst, ihnen auf den Leim gegangen zu sein. Und vor allem Wut auf diese Uchiha, die sich erdreisteten, SIE mit einem Sharingan zu fangen.

Wie sollte sie dem entkommen können? Sie war diesem Mann hilflos ausgeliefert. Er herrschte über ihre Sinne. Absolut. Genauso gut könnte sie irgendwo liegen und all das hier geschah nur in ihren Vorstellungen. Verdammt, das war wirklich ganz und gar nicht gut.

„Gib uns das Kind, und wir werden nicht so sein und dich gehen lassen.", sprach sie der Rechte an. Anscheinend hatte sie Chiyo wirklich auf den Armen. Diese drückte ihr Gesicht ängstlich an Misakis Schulter und rührte damit unweigerlich am angeborenen Beschützerinstinkt einer Frau. Sie waren also wirklich Ninja, die der Vater engagiert hatte. Sie würden Chiyo unweigerlich zu diesem zurückbringen. Das musste Misaki mit allem verhindern, was sie hatte. Chiyo durfte unter keinen Umständen zu ihrem Vater zurück, nicht zu diesem Monster!

Sie legte sich eine passende Antwort für diesen Abschaum zurecht, doch brachte sie sie nicht über ihre Lippen. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über ihren Mund! Geschweige denn über ihren Körper. Sie konnte nur mehr dastehen, starr, hilflos. Ausgeliefert…

„Noch erlaube ich dir zu atmen.", sagte ihr der Mittlere der drei und erhob sich.

Hätte Misaki noch die Kontrolle über ihren Körper gehabt, sie hätte vor Überraschung aufgeschrieen. Und dann vehement und unnachgiebig auf Uchiha Madara eingeredet, sie hätte sich mit bloßen Worten aus seinem Griff befreien können! Uchiha Madara stand tatsächlich vor ihr und hielt sie mit seinen Augen fest. Und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Doch der erste Schock verflüchtigte sich ganz schnell wieder. Sie ärgerte sich nur ein wenig über ihr Tuch und ihre Brille, die ihr Gesicht verbargen. Ohne sie hätte wenigstens ihr Äußeres ihn daran gehindert, hier einen unglaublichen Fehler zu begehen.

Scheiße und verdammt!!! Verdammte Scheiße!!!

„Gib uns das Kind und dir wird nichts geschehen."

Haha, dachte sich Misaki. Inzwischen könnt ihr sie doch einfach nehmen. Mann!

Er kam auf sie zu, ohne den Blick mit ihr zu unterbrechen. Würde das überhaupt was bringen, wenn es doch geschehen würde? Sicher nicht. Chiyo klammerte sich noch fester an Misaki und weinte leise.

Als er nur noch drei Schritte weg von ihr war, reichte es ihr. Glaubte er, er konnte sich alles erlauben mit seinen Augen? Nicht, und sie wiederholte gedanklich, NICHT mit ihr!

Die nächsten Ereignisse zeigten ihr, dass doch alles der Wirklichkeit um sie herum entsprach, und man ihr lediglich die Kontrolle über sich selbst entzogen hatte. Denn sicher, sie war gut, aber sie war auch verdammt vorsichtig und vorausschauend! Auch sie hatte mindestens zwei Ersatzpläne in Petto, und Plan B kam jetzt zum Einsatz. Aber so was von!

Mit einer Wucht, als würde ein Staudamm brechen, setzte sie ihr Chakra frei, was ihren Ersatzplan initialisierte. Die Wand links von ihr krachte zusammen, warf noch mehr Staub auf, und durch die fallenden Trümmer hechtete ein Schatten direkt auf Madara zu. Im Flug zog er eines von Misakis Schwertern – die sich gedreht hatte, als der Bann durch ihren Chakrafluss verflogen war – und schlug damit den Uchiha, der sich in weißen Rauch auflöste, ein Kage-Bunshin, genau wie die zweite Misaki, die eben eingebrochen war. Der Bann, der auf Misaki lag, verschwand augenblicklich, doch auch ihre Doppelgängerin, es waren ja immer noch zwei Gegner da, Uchiha Madara musste auch noch irgendwo stecken. Sofort tauchten zwei weitere Kage-Bunshin von ihr auf und gaben ihr Rückendeckung, um sie und Chiyo von den herannahenden Kunai und Shuriken zu schützen, auch hinter Misaki erschien eine ihrer Doppelgängerinnen und steckte ihr ihr Katana wieder zurück. Diese besonderen Schwerter konnte kein Namikaze oder sonst wer verdoppeln, man musste sich bei ihnen mit dem Original begnügen.

Während all dem hatte Misaki ihre Augen geschlossen gehalten, ein Sharingan konnte ihr nicht mehr gefährlich werden, und sie hatte wieder die volle Verbindung zu ihrem Element und verschwand deshalb sofort. Chiyo hatte oberste Priorität, die Uchiha konnte sie auch später noch, wenn sie Lust hatte, zur Rechenschaft ziehen und ihnen ihre Meinung darüber verklickern, was sie davon hielt, in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen zu werden. Dann würden sie sich wünschen, ihr nie begegnet zu sein!

Nur die drei falschen Misakis blieben zurück, die Echte verschwand haarknapp, bevor Madara ihrer wieder habhaft werden konnte. Die Uchiha hatten diese Runde augenscheinlich verloren. Dementsprechend waren sie sauer.


	3. Chapter 3

Mein Lieblingspitel^^

3.

Lautlos setzte Misaki einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sie schlich über den dämmrigen Waldboden. Auch wenn die Nachmittagssonne über den Baumgipfeln noch kräftig schien, so war es am Grund schon düster. Rechts von ihr zirpten ein paar Grillen ihr Abendlied, Vögel zwitscherten müde über ihr, kein Tier des Waldes bemerkte die beiden Shinobi, die sich durch ihr Reich schlichen.

Misaki wurde verfolgt. Der einzige Grund, warum sie sich nicht einfach so aus dem Staub machte, war, dass es Uchiha Madara war. Sie wusste nicht, wie er das angestellt hatte, ihr auf die Spur zu kommen, aber er hatte es geschafft und war seitdem hinter ihr her. Wahrscheinlich schickte ihn sein Auftraggeber, da sie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung das Kind mitgenommen hatte und er so seine Mission nicht erfüllen konnte. Sicher sollte er die kleine Chiyo zurückholen und sie war die einzige Verbindung, die er momentan hatte.

Sie seufzte, als sie an die letzte Begegnung mit ihm dachte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer sie war. Ihr Gesicht war die ganze Zeit verhangen gewesen. In der dortigen Lage hatte sie sich nicht zu erkennen geben können, zum einen weil man sie (feigerweise…) mit einem Sharingan gefangen hatte und danach die Tochter ihrer Freundin aus der Gefahrenzone herausgeholt werden musste. Jetzt hingegen wusste sie nicht, was dagegen sprach. Immerhin hatte sie trotz allem noch was bei ihm gut.

Sie war fasziniert von ihm. Nur die ihr angeborene Verbundenheit zum Wind verriet ihr, wo genau er sich aufhielt. Sie war sich sicher, dass ein normaler Shinobi ihm hoffnungslos ausgeliefert wäre. Er musste wirklich unglaublich stark sein. Selbst für Uchiha-Verhältnisse.

Sie lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm, versteckte sich hinter ihm, da er ganz nahe auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war. Sie konnte die Luft spüren, die er ein- und ausatmete, sein Atem war ruhig und tief.

Sie hoffte nur, dass sie mit ihm reden konnte, bevor er sie wieder in einem seiner Gen-Jutsu fangen wollte. Sie wurde nach wie vor wütend, wenn sie daran dachte. Sie und in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen! Wohlweislich hatte sie das allen verschwiegen. Es war ihr überaus peinlich.

Dann formte sie ihre Finger. Es war Zeit, zu handeln. Sie fühlte, wie er verharrte, als er das wenige Chakra spürte oder sah, je nach Augeneinsatz, das sie freisetzte und in den Wind schickte. Und dann ging alles unglaublich schnell. Er schien wohl zu verhindern wollen, dass sie sich wegteleportierte.

Misaki schloss die Augen, sie wollte nichts riskieren, ihr Gespür für die Luft um sie herum musste ihr reichen, mit ihm sah sie normalerweise auch genug. Sie stieß sich nach vorne ab, sprang von Baum zu Baum nach oben und landete auf einem überbreiten Ast. Die Bäume in dieser Gegend waren gewaltig. Ihr Gespür klapperte die Luft um sich herum ab, als sie ihn hinter sich hörte.

„Bu.", sagte er leise und reflexartig wirbelte sie herum, mit ihr der Wind, der nach ihm ausschlug und den Kage-Bunshin in eine weiße Wolke auflöste.

Sie fühlte einen scharfen Luftzug, drehte sich und das Katana, das nach ihr geschwungen worden war, schlug in das Holz des Astes und trennte ihn so vom Baum. Kurz fühlte sich Misaki wie schwerelos, dann setzte die Schwerkraft voll ein und zog sie nach unten. Er wollte also mit Schwertern kämpfen? Sie lächelte böse, was er natürlich nicht sah, wie immer war ihr Gesicht einwandfrei verhüllt. Sicher, sie wollte mit ihm reden und alles. Aber es juckte sie gerade ungemein in den Fingern, ihm zu zeigen, was sie wirklich draufhatte. Auch wenn sie meinte, dass ihn ihr Ausbruch aus seinem Gen-Jutsu schon beeindruckt haben musste.

Sie griff nach hinten zum Schwerthalter an ihrem Rücken und befreite mit einem Ruck ihre Waffe. Noch im Fall wehrte sie zwei weitere seiner Schwertstreiche ab und beide landeten leichtfüßig am Boden, auf der Erde, ein Element, dass die Luft nicht durchdrang, sonst hätte sie seine Falle darin gespürt. Wann hatte er die aufgestellt? Dementsprechend fluchte sie, als der feste Boden unter ihr sich verflüssigte. Er hatte ihn in Treibsand verwandelt. Ein kurzer Gedanke, zwei Kunai, die auf sie zuflogen, und sie war weg, die Waffen flogen ins Leere. Sie erschien wieder auf einem Ast, viele Meter über dem Boden, formte ihre Finger und schickte dem Madara unter ihr einen kräftigen Luftstoß zu, der den Luftdruck kurzzeitig erhöhte und einen Menschen bewegungsunfähig machte. Ein zweiter Kagebunshin löste sich auf.

Ihre Augen waren nach wie vor fest geschlossen, als er hinter ihr auftauchte. Im selben Augenblick erschien sie hinter ihm, doch er wehrte ihren Angriff ab, schlug zurück und ein unglaublich schneller und starker Schlagabtausch entbrannte, in dem sie ihre Umgebung nicht außer Acht ließ, sie wusste nicht, ob das ein weiterer Doppelgänger war. Es war einer, oder zumindest der, der auf dem Ast vier Meter über ihnen saß und lässig nach unten sah und sie beobachtete. Aber sie hatte so eine Vermutung, dass der über ihr echt war.

Sie verschwand und tauchte im selben Moment auf seinem Ast auf doch mit genügend Abstand zwischen ihnen.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, warum du von deiner Teleportation nicht mehr Gebrauch machst, Namikaze-san." Ein Bein hatte er angewinkelt und stützte seinen Arm darauf ab. Ihre Sinne erhaschten sogar ein Lächeln von ihm, obwohl sie ihn nach wie vor nicht ansah. Er war die Höflichkeit in Person.

„Warum verfolgst du mich?" Sie hob ihr Schwert, drehte es nach außen, sodass es an ihrem ausgestreckten Arm anlag. Sie liebte ihre Waffe, sie war ein Geschenk ihres Onkels an sie gewesen, dem jetzigen Namikaze-Oberhaupt. „Geht es um das Mädchen?"

Er erhob sich geschmeidig. Seine Rüstung war dieselbe wie bei ihrem Aufeinandertreffen im Schloss. Sogar den Fächer trug er am Rücken bei sich. Er war in voller Montur aufgebrochen, um sie zu finden. Wenigstens unterschätzte er sie nicht.

„Ja.", antwortete er. „Ich konnte wegen dir meine Mission nicht erfüllen. Und das will ich nicht einfach auf mir sitzen lassen."

Misaki kicherte und drehte ihr Schwert wieder nach innen, dass es auf ihn zeigte. „Ich weiß. Der große Uchiha-Clan könnte seinen guten Ruf verlieren. Um seinen Lohn gebracht von nur einer Namikaze. Schlechte Bilanz." Sie nickte bekräftigend.

„Erfahre ich also von dir, wo du das Mädchen hingebracht hast? Es wäre eine Schande, dich töten zu müssen. Und auch für die Namikaze ein böser Rufmord." Er war todernst. Misaki spannte sich an.

„Nein, erfährst du nicht. Sie ist in Sicherheit, dort, wo ihr Vater sie nicht bekommen kann." Auch ihre Stimme war ernst geworden.

„Du weißt, dass ich mir dann die Information mit Gewalt holen werde?"

„So wie du weißt, dass ich mich gewaltig wehren werde."

Eigentlich, dachte sie sich, sollte sie es ihm jetzt ja sagen, oder? Denn sie bewegten sich gerade in eine unangenehme Richtung. Aber irgendwie… Vielleicht lag es an ihrem verletzten Stolz, sie wollte nicht einfach so ihre Karten offen darlegen. Sie wollte sehen, wer wirklich stärker war. Sie oder er. Wind oder Sharingan. Und das würde sie nie wieder können, wenn er wusste, wer sie war und dass er in ihrer Schuld stand. Er würde später nie wieder so kämpfen wie jetzt.

Sie war manchmal wirklich ein wenig…seltsam.

Aber sie sah diesen Kampf hier nicht als Kampf auf Leben und Tod an. Was vielleicht ihr Fehler war, denn er schien es so zu sehen. Sollte sie es also doch lassen? Sich einfach eingestehen, dass er sie in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen hatte? Nein. Nein, nein, nein! Sie wollte ihm zeigen, aus was für einem Holz sie geschnitzt war!

Sie streckte ihre Arme nach beiden Seiten von sich, und sammelte ihr Chakra in der Waffe und in ihren Füßen und stieß sich ab. Sie durchdrang die dichten Baumwipfel pfeilschnell, schwang ihre Klinge und verwüstete so eine weite Fläche unter ihr. Ihr Chakra an der Waffe hatte sich mit dem Wind verbunden und so ihre Reichweite und Verheerung gewaltig gesteigert, sodass kein Ast am Stamm mehr blieb und alle Bäume zu Kleinholz verarbeitet wurden.

„Ganz schön viel Wirbel für nur einen Gegner, findest du nicht?" Er erschien neben ihr in der Luft.

„Du bist wirklich schnell.", machte sie ihm das Kompliment und leider fühlte sie nur, wie er die Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzog. Wie gern hätte sie ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen! Denn sie fand ihn nach wie vor einfach umwerfend. Beinahe hätte sie aufgeseufzt. Sie verkniff es sich aber gerade noch. Und – Ihr Götter! – sie hasste es, wenn sie sich selbst im inneren Widerspruch befand! Dieser Wunsch, ihn zu sehen, widersprach gerade sehr heftig dem anderen in ihr, sich mit ihm zu messen. Sie mussten keine Gegner, keine Feinde sein, aaaaaber sie wollte hier unbedingt etwas klarstellen!

Sie hob ihr Katana, als er zum Angriff vorschoss, und blockte ihn so ab.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du nicht einfach verschwindest." Sein Gesicht war ihrem nahe und sie fühlte den Hauch seiner Worte. Rigoros unterdrückte sie den Drang, sich an ihn zu schmiegen. Auf was ihre Gedanken nicht alles kamen! Schrecklich!

„So könntest du einem Kampf mit mir entkommen."

„Ich soll fliehen?" Für die Wut in ihrer Stimme war nicht nur er verantwortlich. Auch wenn seine Worte gefährlich daran mitwirkten. Sie? Fliehen? Ha!

„Du kennst uns Namikaze schlecht. Wir scheuen keinen Kampf."

„Nicht? Ihr seid bekannt als die Diebe unter uns Shinobi. Ninja, die aus dem Nichts auftauchen und dorthin auch wieder verschwinden mit ihrer Beute. Ihr scheut viele Kämpfe, habe ich den Eindruck."

Beinahe hätte sie ihre Augen aufgerissen bei diesen Worten. Dieser kleine… Aber sie beruhigte sich. Er wollte sie provozieren, damit sie Fehler machte. Wie billig. Sie hätte mehr von einem Uchiha erwartet. Auch wenn es ein wenig klappte…

Sie holte mit ihrem Schwert aus und trieb ihn von sich weg. Von dem Schwung gingen sie auseinander und landeten beide Meter von einander entfernt am Waldboden auf Baumstämmen und Ästen, die kunterbunt durcheinander und aufeinander lagen. Ein interessanter Kampfplatz.

Doch plötzlich war er neben ihr. Er war wirklich verdammt schnell. Für andere musste es fast so aussehen, als würde auch er sich teleportieren. Da sie aber jede seiner Bewegungen über die Luft verfolgte, entging ihr nichts. Das war wirklich alles, er war nur schnell.

„Du hast deine Augen geschlossen." Er klang nachdenklich.

„Ich werde den Fehler nicht noch einmal machen, dir in die Augen zu sehen.", entgegnete sie.

„Du siehst also über den Wind?"

„Ja. Ein praktischer Vorteil im Kampf gegen euch Uchiha."

Er lachte leise. ‚Klappe!', schrie sie einen Seufzer in ihr an.

„Können das alle aus deinem Clan?"

„Oh, noch immer so neugierig." Sicher, sie würde ihm hier jetzt darauf antworten. Es gab einige aus ihrem Clan, die das konnten, auch wenn sie eine der jüngsten davon war. Wie schon gesagt, sie war sehr talentiert.

„Ja, aber ich werde dich schon noch dazu kriegen, mir in die Augen zu sehen.", versprach er ihr.

‚Wie gern würde ich das- Wuaaah! Still!' Sie musste sich konzentrieren. Sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen, ihm zu zeigen, wie stark sie war, sie durfte jetzt nicht rumheulen hier! Ossu!

„So schnell du auch bist, an meine Schnelligkeit reichst du nicht heran." Nahkampf war für die Namikaze eine Spezialität. Er würde sich warm anziehen müssen.

‚Oder ausziehen…' Sie gab's auf. Sie war unverbesserlich.

Sie wirbelte ihr Schwert, hob es über den Kopf und steckte es zurück in sein Futteral, das an ihrem Rücken befestigt war. Dann verschwand sie, tauchte hinter ihm auf und gab ihm eine Geschmackprobe von ihrem Tai-Jutsu. Auch wenn er das Sharingan besaß, jede ihrer Bewegungen also praktisch voraussehen konnte, so musste er sie dafür sehen. Wenn sie sich dreimal in einer Sekunde vom Fleck teleportierte, immer an unterschiedlichen Stellen dicht um ihn herum auftauchte und ihren Angriff machte, dann hatten sogar diese Uchiha Probleme, ihre Bewegungen vorherzusagen. So auch er. Sicher, er war gut und wehrte sie immer wieder ab, aber seine Angriffe gingen ins Leere, sie war einfach zu schnell für ihn. Doch ein weiterer Pluspunkt für seine Stärke. Jeder andere Ninja wäre ihr in dieser Technik längst unterlegen gewesen.

Aber so war das ja nicht. Sie konnte ihre Angriffskraft auch noch steigern.

Er zischte einen Fluch, als ihr Chakra ihre Hände umspannte, Wind wirbelte damit umher, unglaublich schnell, unglaublich schmerzhaft für den Gegner, Wind, der sich nach allen Seiten hin ausbreitete, weshalb sie nicht unbedingt treffen musste, und sich in jeden Widerstand schnitt. Schnell brachte er ein paar Meter zwischen sich und ihr und sah verwundert auf seine rechte Seite hinab. Die Rüstung dort war zerstört, es fehlte ein Stück, der Stoff darunter zerfetzt, die Haut nur gerötet, er war zu schnell abgehauen.

Misaki beobachtete ihn, um ihre Hände wirbelte nach wie vor Chakra und Wind, unsichtbar für normale Augen. Er inspizierte nun ihre Hände mit seinem roten Sharingan. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Nicht weniger erwartet man von einer Namikaze."

‚Ha! Da schaust du, was? Ja, niemand sollte mich unterschätzen!', triumphierte sie, konnte aber die Triumphlache noch schnell irgendwo in ihrem Kopf vergraben.

Stattdessen ging sie wieder in Angriffsstellung.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich überrascht bin. Kann ein Uchiha nicht mehr? Oder bin ich an einen Schwachen aus deinem Clan geraten?"

Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.

„Ich schlage nie offen und mit aller Kraft beim ersten Mal zu. Ich teste meinen Gegner aus. Finde so seine Schwächen. Besiege ihn schleichend."

„Ein ganz Vorsichtiger also. Und so verschieden von mir."

„War das etwa schon das Beste, dessen du mächtig bist?"

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und ermahnte sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Nein.", widersprach sie möglichst fröhlich. „Die große Überraschung kommt erst noch."

„Ach ja?" Er stand schon wieder hinter ihr. Sie verdrehte die Augen unter den Lidern. „Und wann?" Die kalte Klinge seines Katanas legte sich auf ihren Hals, doch sie blieb ruhig.

„Hm.", machte sie und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück, dass sie gegen seine Brust stieß.

‚Kiiiiiieeeeeeehhhhh!'

„Das kommt darauf an, wann ich beschließe, diesen Kampf zu beenden.", sagte sie cool und verschwand aus seinem Griff. Er lachte dieses schöne, tiefe Lachen, und fast wär sie zu ihm zurückteleportiert. Sie bezwang diesen Drang gerade noch. Herrgott, dass sie so vernarrt in ihn sein konnte! Sicher, er war ihr was schuldig, sie hatte seine Nichten gerettet, aber im Moment waren sie Gegner. Ihr wurde ein wenig flau im Magen. Was war, wenn er, auch nachdem er erfahren hatte, wer sie war, nicht von seiner Mission abließ? Sie kannte ihn ja gar nicht! Vielleicht war er so kaltherzig und engstirnig, dass er Missionen einfach nur blind befolgte? Dass er sie auch danach noch, trotz seines Wortes, besiegen wollte, um an die Information zu kommen?

Diese Überlegungen brachten sie aus dem Konzept. Ihr Herz schlug auf einmal schneller vor Beunruhigung. Konnte das sein? Immerhin, er kannte sie ja so gar nicht! Und sie ihn nicht. Es konnte alles passieren. Verdammt!

Gut. Neuer Plan. Sie würde es ihm jetzt sagen. Je nach dem wäre sie danach überglücklich, weil er auf sie hörte, seine Schuld einlöste und sie in Ruhe ließ, und auch seine Mission nicht weiter verfolgte. Das wäre der Idealfall, bitte traf der ein! Sollte es anders kommen, dann konnte sie sich voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren, ihn auszuschalten. Leider. Ihr Frust würde ihr sicher noch mehr Kraft geben, so traurig das auch war…

Aber er sah doch so gut aus, da konnte er doch nicht böse sein, oder? Denn dann hätte sie eine aktualisierte Version von ‚Nicht fair!'.

„So unaufmerksam.", hörte sie ihn von rechts, dann war er auch schon links. Verdammt. Ihre ganzen Überlegungen hatten sie wirklich unaufmerksam gemacht. Sie war echt froh, wenn die Sache geklärt war und ihr Hirn wieder vollständig das Denken übernahm!

Plötzlich verlor sie den Boden unter ihren Füßen und vollkommen überrascht fiel sie auf den Rücken. Doch sie griff nach ihm, drehte sich im Fall und schlug ein Bein unter seinem Körper weg, sodass auch er strauchelte und schließlich mit ihr fiel. Sie bereute dabei, ihr Schwert weggesteckt zu haben, da sie seines flirren sah, dann schlug sie auch schon am Boden auf, sein Katana bohrte sich neben ihr Gesicht in den Boden. Er stütze sich darauf ab, lag halb auf ihr, was ein gewisser Teil in ihr sofort erkannte und ihn beinahe noch näher an sich herangezogen hätte. Sie konnte zum Glück rechtzeitig die Kontrolle zurückerobern und ließ das schön bleiben. Nichtsdestotrotz begann sie zu kichern.

Wirklich, sie war verrückt. Hier war der Moment, in dem sie selbst das auch erkannte und einsah. Man hatte ihr das schon öfters gesagt in ihrem Clan, aber das hier war wirklich die Krönung.

Sie ließ ihn los, er richtete sich ein wenig auf, doch stand nicht auf. Seine nun freie Hand griff nach hinten und zog ein Kunai. Auch er musste sie für verrückt halten. Diese Erkenntnis ernüchterte sie sofort und sie verstummte. Das Kunai legte er an ihren Hals.

„Willst du dir selbst die Brille abnehmen und deine Augen öffnen?"

„Ich könnte doch einfach wieder verschwinden.", hielt sie ernst dagegen.

„Ich weiß. Dann sollte ich das wohl verhindern, indem ich dich bis zur Kampfunfähigkeit verletze. Ich kann nämlich sehen, wann du dich teleportieren willst. Dein Chakra verändert sich kurzzeitig."

Sie schwieg. Und war sich noch unsicherer als vorher. Aber was sollte sie auch erwarten? Für ihn waren sie gerade noch Feinde!

Langsam hob sie ihre Hand an ihre Brille. Verwundert weiteten sich seine Augen ein wenig. Damit hatte er wohl nicht wirklich gerechnet.

Sie hob die Brille an, ihre Augen darunter waren geschlossen, zog sie über ihren Kopf und mit ihr das Tuch, das ihr Gesicht bis jetzt vor ihm verborgen hatte.

Sie hörte, wie er überrascht die Luft einzog, einen Augenblick später verschwand das Kunai von ihrem Hals und bohrte sich ebenfalls neben ihr Gesicht, jederzeit in greifbarer Nähe.

Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen.

Was in ihrem Kopf bei seinem Anblick abging, konnte man sich vorstellen… Noch dazu, weil er so nahe war, halb auf ihr lag, sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte…

„Bu.", sagte sie und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Sein Sharingan war noch aktiviert, doch sie befürchtete gerade nicht, dass er ihren Geist erneut darin einfangen würde.

„Du.", war seine Antwort. „Nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Meine Gen-Jutsu sind zwar ohnegleichen, aber das würdest du mit deinem Sharingan sicher durchschauen.", antwortete sie auf die Frage, die eigentlich keine war.

Er seufzte schwer. Dann erhob er sich und steckte seine Waffen zurück in ihre Halterungen. Misaki tat es ihm gleich und verbannte die Enttäuschung darüber in das tiefste, dunkelste Eck ihres Kopfes. Sie musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen, ihr Gesicht war offen zu sehen, er konnte jede Regung darin genau ausmachen und sicher auch deuten!

Hier waren sie nun wieder. Allein diesmal. Aber das Gesprächsthema, das anstand, war nicht unbedingt angenehm.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass von so vielen Namikaze ausgerechnet du es warst, die das Mädchen entführt hat."

Sie hob ihre Hände. „Uchiha Madara, um von vornherein eine Sache klarzustellen: Ich habe Chiyo nicht entführt. Ich kenne das Mädchen von Geburt an, weil ich dabei war. Ihre Mutter ist eine alte Freundin von mir. Der Vater ist hier der Böse."

Seine linke Augenbraue hob sich nur, mehr nicht. Sie seufzte und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte.

„Chiyos Mutter, Ren Hatsumoto, besitzt Verbindungen zu meinem Clan. Ihr Mann, der Fürst der südlichen Hemisphäre dieses Landes, weiß das natürlich und wollte es zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen. Er wollte uns Namikaze aktiver über seine Frau in den Krieg einbinden. Sie hat sich geweigert. Um sie zu erpressen hat er Chiyo entführen lassen, seine eigene Tochter." Ihr Blick wurde hart bei diesen Worten. Kinder waren ihr heilig. Immer.

„Er wollte Hatsumoto so erpressen, seine Truppen aufzustocken. Sie hat mitgespielt, mit uns Kontakt aufgenommen, aber stattdessen mich geschickt, Chiyo zu ihr zurückzubringen. Sie sind beide jetzt in Sicherheit, weit weg von diesem Ungeheuer."

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und wartete auf seine Antwort.

„Ich und mein Team wurden dafür gezahlt, das Schloss und Chiyo zu beschützen. Ihr Vater hat geahnt, wenn nicht sogar damit gerechnet, dass jemand kommen würde, sie zu holen." Er legte seinen Kopf schief. „Leider bekamen wir unseren Lohn nicht."

„Du bist jetzt sauer wegen dem Geld?", fragte sie zweifelnd. Sollte er sich von solch niedrigen Beweggründen bewegen lassen? Bitte nicht!

„Es handelte sich nicht um Geld, das wir bekommen sollten." Er stützte einen Arm in seine Hüfte und stand lässig da. Seufz.

„Unser Clan gehört zu den meist gefürchteten im ganzen Land und ist somit auch das größte Angriffsziel für alle anderen. Dein böser Vater war ein Spion für uns, der uns einige Informationen über andere Clane übermitteln sollte. Im Austausch dafür taten wir ihm den kleinen Gefallen, seine Tochter zu beschützen. Du siehst, die Sicherheit meines Clans steht hier auf dem Spiel."

Misaki sah ihn erst ein wenig skeptisch an. Mit so einem Dreckskerl machten die Geschäfte? Nun, es musste wohl ein Dreckskerl sein, wer sonst würde andere Clane verraten? Er wollte also unbedingt diese Informationen und der Fürst hatte sie natürlich nicht rausgerückt und würde es sicher auch nicht tun, bis er seine Tochter wieder in Händen hielt. Misaki fiel dafür nur eine Lösung ein.

„Sind Informationen über meinen Clan mit dabei?" Ihre Stimme klang brüsk.

Madara blinzelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein. Um euch Namikaze ranken sich kaum mehr als Legenden, niemand hält euch noch für eine Gefahr in diesen Zeiten."

Misaki grinste. Genau ein Ziel, das ihr Clan verfolgt hatte. Sollten sich alle anderen ruhig gegenseitig auslöschen, sie würden stark bleiben und am Schluss die Oberhand behalten!

„Sehr schön. Dann sehe ich kein Problem hier, dir zu helfen."

Sein Blick wurde fragend. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste.

„Um dich zu zitieren, wir sind bekannt als die Diebe unter uns Shinobi, die aus dem Nichts auftauchen und dorthin auch wieder verschwinden mit ihrer Beute. Waren das nicht deine Worte?"

Verstehen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit.

„Dir geht es nur um die Informationen von dem Fürsten, oder? Mehr nicht? Wenn ich sie dir beschaffe, dann lässt du mich und Chiyo und ihre Mutter in Ruhe?", versicherte sie sich.

Er dachte nach, maß sie dabei aus seinen dunklen Augen (sein Sharingan war irgendwann von allein verschwunden), und nickte schließlich.

„Dir ist klar, dass die Welt nach wie vor glauben wird, dass deine Mission fehlgeschlagen ist, oder? Und auch das wird dir nichts ausmachen?", hakte sie weiter nach. Sie musste ganz und gar sicher gehen.

„Nun, ausmachen wird es mir was." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss ein wenig gequält die Augen. „Immerhin habe ich einen Ruf zu verlieren."

„Wirklich? Ein Ruf in deinem Clan oder auch außerhalb davon?"

Er sah sie kritisch an. „Auch außerhalb."

Misaki nickte verstehend.

„Du hast vorher noch nie von mir gehört, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. So weit her kann es also mit deinem Ruf nicht sein." Sie hob ihre Arme. „Mach dir nichts draus, mich kennt man auch nirgends."

„Ihr legt es ja auch darauf an, nirgends gekannt zu werden.", hielt er dagegen und sofort schaute sie ihn misstrauisch an. Moment…das hatte sie vorhin gedacht. Und da hatte er sein Sharingan noch aktiviert. Hatte er also irgendwie ihre Gedanken gelesen? Sie wusste, dass die stärksten der Uchiha in das Bewusstsein eines Menschen eindringen konnten, ganz leicht, ganz schnell und völlig unbemerkt. War er einer von diesen? Und hatte er es getan? Oder war das einfach nur eine Schlussfolgerung seinerseits, weil die Namikaze nicht mehr offen auftraten?

„Was?", fragte er sie.

„Nichts.", meinte sie nur. Dann straffte sie sich.

„Gilt die Vereinbarung also? Die Informationen gegen unsere Ruhe? Und verkraftest du auch, dass man außerhalb deines Clans meint, dass du eine Mission in den Sand gesetzt hast?"

Es dauerte seine Weile, bis er nickte, die Hand ausstreckte und sie einschlugen.

„Warum tust du das? Du scheinst mir wirklich keine zu sein, die einen Kampf scheut, sonst hättest du deine Identität schon früher offenbart, was mich immer noch wundert. Aber warum hilfst du mir letztendlich? Etwa nur, weil ich dich länger nerven würde?"

„Zu allererst tue ich das für Chiyo-chan. Du weißt, Kinder sind mir ganz besonders wichtig." Sie lächelte ihn an und schmolz beinahe an Ort und Stelle dahin, als er es warm erwiderte. Haa…haaaa…haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Sie blinzelte angestrengt.

„Zweitens wird das dieses miese, verdammte Arschloch so was von ärgern, wenn die Infos weg sind, und er keine Chance mehr hat, seiner Frau und Tochter nachzustellen. Und das ist so eine Genugtuung für mich! Und dann erst kommst du. Du hättest mich wirklich genervt mit der Zeit. Und warum ich mit dir gekämpft habe und nicht sofort gesagt habe, wer ich bin, tja." Sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf ihn und ihre Augen blitzten wütend vor verletztem Stolz. „Das war dafür, dass du mich, MICH, in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen hast! Solltest du das noch einmal machen, mach ich aus dir Fischfutter!"

Er schaute sie überrascht an. „Deswegen wolltest du gegen mich kämpfen?"

„Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass du dich vor mir verdammt noch mal in Acht nehmen solltest." Sie lachte. „Ich könnte dich sogar mit verbundenen Augen besiegen!"

Er lachte mit. Hatte sie schon einmal erwähnt, wie schön er lachte? Haaaaaa…. Seufz.

„Du endetest am Boden unter mir, schon vergessen? Meine Waffen verfehlten dich nur um Haaresbreite.", erinnerte er sie schelmisch.

„Bitte.", sagte sie und winkte ab. „Keine Waffe, keine Faust kann je einem Namikaze gefährlich werden, wenn er es nicht will!", zitierte sie die alte Volksweisheit.

Seine Augen funkelten. „Du wolltest also nur kämpfen, um mir eine Lektion zu erteilen: Unterschätze nie die Namikaze. Richtig?"

In ihren Augen stand das gleiche Funkeln. „Richtig."


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Der Nachhall der Explosion war kilometerweit zu hören. Dann kam der Wind. Es war eine kurze, aber starke Bö, die Bäume beugte, Staub, Steine, Äste, Vögel und andere kleinen Tiere durch den dichten Wald vor sich herjagte, und genauso schnell vorüber war, wie sie aufgetreten war. Sie war die Druckwelle der Explosion. Danach herrschte im Wald Totenstille, alles hielt den Atem an und hielt Ausschau, was genau geschehen war. Doch das Zentrum war weit entfernt in einem kleinen Tal, eingeschlossen von hoch aufragenden, schneeweißen Gipfeln, die den Wind kanalisiert und ihn so noch verstärkt hatten. Im Tal selbst, das normalerweise dicht bewaldet war, befand sich im nördlichen Teil jetzt eine gewaltige Lichtung. Die Bäume waren umgeknickt wie Streichhölzer, der Erdboden aufgekratzt und umgewühlt und hatte eine flache Kraterform, sogar der harte Fels einer nahen Felswand wies eindeutige Spuren auf.

Misaki seufzte gequält und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Die Sonne schien ihr warm und ungehindert ins Gesicht, ihre Strahlen trafen wohl seit Jahren endlich mal wieder auf den Waldboden. Nur wuchs dort gerade nichts mehr, das sich darüber hätte freuen können. Misakis Jutsu hatte da ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es sollte großflächig wirken, als Angriff und Verteidigung zugleich, da es in einem weiten Umkreis für viel Wirbel sorgte und manchen unaufmerksameren und langsameren Gegner bereits ausschaltete. Das alles schien es bereits auszuzeichnen und perfekt zu machen. Wenn Misaki selbst nicht unter diesen Verheerungen leiden würde. Die Feinheiten stimmten eben noch nicht ganz. Sie stand im Auge dieses Sturmes, den sie freisetzte, und dort war es sicher schon wesentlich geschützter als drum herum, doch eben noch nicht perfekt.

Sie schloss die Augen und wälzte sich herum auf den Bauch. Sie war nicht schwer verletzt, ihr Körper tat nur überall weh, geprellt vom Wind. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Hände und schob sich hoch. Schließlich kniete sie auf einem Bett aus Kiefernadeln und Blättern und sah sich um. Sie grinste und lachte triumphierend. Auch wenn ihre Kleidung ein wenig zerrissen war, ihr Körper sich an ihr mit Schmerzen rächte, ihr Rucksack mit Proviant und Wechselkleidung sonst wo lag (er war in einen Windkanal geraten…), sie war zufrieden. Sie hatte einen schrecklichen Sturm hervorgerufen und könnte das immer wieder tun. Ihr Rekord lag bei sieben Stürmen dieser Art, dementsprechend häufig änderte sie ihre Übungsschauplätze. Dabei achtete sie darauf, dass es unbewohnte, leere Gebiete waren. Es kam nicht gut bei den Menschen an, wenn man ihre Gärten verwüstete.

„Au. Au. Au." Mit jedem neuen Stück, das sie sich hochstemmte, kam ein Schmerzenslaut über ihre Lippen. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie überall Muskelkater und als wäre sie von sämtlichen Bäumen gefallen, die sie umgerissen hatte. Aber das würde bald wieder vergehen, sie war da hart im Nehmen. Trotzdem, im ersten Moment war es sehr schmerzhaft. Schließlich stand sie, drückte ihr Kreuz durch, was laut knackte, und schüttelte Arme und Beine zum Lockern aus. Sie sprang fröhlich auf und ab und überlegte, was genau sie noch ändern konnte. Sie musste wohl noch mehr Chakra auf ihren Körper anwenden und so die dünne Schicht stabilisieren, die sie vor den Zerstörungen schützte. Doch zuerst musste sie ihren Rucksack finden, sie hatte unglaublichen Kohldampf. Sie sprang im Kreis, um die nähere Umgebung zu überblicken und kam plötzlich aus dem Takt. Sie verharrte und starrte mit offenem Mund Uchiha Madara an, der fünf Meter weiter stand, die Arme verschränkt, und sie ein wenig zweifelnd beobachtete. Und…über seiner Schulter hing ihr Rucksack!

Sie stellte sich aufrecht hin, schloss noch schneller ihren Mund und lächelte ihn an. Er war wieder da! Er hatte sie wieder gefunden! Nachdem sie ihm die Schriftrollen überbracht hatte, waren sie getrennte Wege gegangen. Er war erstaunlich schnell verschwunden, ohne viele Worte, sodass sie gar nicht irgendetwas in die Richtung hätte fragen können, ob sie sich vielleicht wieder sehen wollten. Sie war eine Woche lang betrübt und schlecht gelaunt herumgelaufen und hatte dementsprechend in ihrem Clan für Ärger gesorgt und sich oft aus dem Staub gemacht. Sie wollte einen klaren Kopf bekommen, fern von ihrem Clan und seinen Männern, die sie alle nie in Ruhe ließen. Die Sache mit ihrem neuen Jutsu, an dem sie arbeiten musste, war also Ausrede und Lösung zugleich für sie. Sie konnte sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren als auf ihren Reinfall bei diesem Uchiha, sie konnte ihrem Clan entkommen, und sich austoben. Yuhuu.

Sie hätte nie damit gerechnet, ihn wieder zu sehen. Und da stand er nun! Warum?

„Du hast meinen Rucksack gefunden!" Ihr Lächeln wurde schwächer, er sah sie so seltsam an und sagte nichts.

Mann… Er verschwand ohne ein Wort mit den Listen und tauchte nach Wochen einfach so aus dem Nichts bei ihr auf. Ohne Grund, es gab keinen Grund. Zumindest konnte sie sich keinen denken.

Schweigen… Um sie herum erwachte der Wald langsam wieder zum Leben. Vögel hoben an zu zwitschern, Insekten summten in der Luft über das viele, klein gehackte Holz, ein laues Lüftchen verschaffte Kühlung in der Mittagshitze.

Misaki kniff ihre Lippen zusammen und wippte auf ihren Fußballen vor und zurück.

„Hisaishiburi.", versuchte sie es dann erneut. Lange nicht gesehen, ja, das stimmte. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sie ihn wohl gar nicht mehr sehen würde, und jetzt…

„Ich war zufällig in der Gegend.", sagte er schließlich. Er schaute sie immer noch so seltsam an, ernst… Er hob ihren Rucksack hoch. „Dann flog mir der hier förmlich um die Ohren."

„Oh." Sie nickte. „Ja, ich hab ihn schon vermisst." Ihr Essen war immerhin gesichert. Wenn er jetzt nicht bald ein anderes Gesicht auflegen würde, dann würde sie ihn auch wegschicken oder selbst verschwinden, und dann ihr Mahl genießen. Und noch viele andere Stürme produzieren, um sich abzulenken und abzureagieren.

Er holte Luft, schien noch mehr sagen zu wollen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Was genau hast du gemacht?", fragte er dann und sein Blick wanderte über ihren ganzen Körper und suchte dann wieder ihren Blick. Seiner war zweifelnd und…besorgt.

„Ich…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich entwickle gerade ein neues Jutsu, das noch nicht ganz ausgereift ist."

„Noch nicht ganz ausgereift…", wiederholte er sie. „Wenn ich ganz offen sein darf, du siehst schrecklich aus."

Ja, sie würde ihn jetzt wegschicken. Wegjagen!

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie nach.

„Na ja, versteh mich nicht falsch. Deine Kleidung ist zerrissen, voller Schmutz, deine Haare stehen nach allen Richtungen ab, und jedes Stück Haut, das man sieht, ist rot, grün oder blau."

„Oh.", meinte Misaki nur wieder und fuhr sich unbewusst durch die Haare. Sie waren rau und sie fühlte mehrere kleine Äste, sogar feine Steinchen.

„Hm… Wie gesagt." Sie grinste. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie, oder? „Dieses Jutsu steckt noch in seiner Anfangsphase."

Er lächelte schief. Dann kam er auf sie zu und gab ihr ihren Rucksack zurück. Sie nahm ihn ab und schulterte ihn. „Sag mal, wie schaffst du es eigentlich immer, mich zu finden? Das bringen normalerweise nur andere Namikaze zustande."

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er zeigte nach oben in den Himmel. Verwirrt folgte sie seiner Anweisung und sah hoch in das helle Blau.

„Ich habe ein paar Falken, die für mich die Gegend auskundschaften."

Weit über ihnen drehte ein Greifvogel seine Kreise. Sein Schrei hallte wie zur Antwort zu ihnen nach unten.

„Und mit ihnen suchst du deine Zielpersonen." Nicht schlecht. Ob er sie mit seinem Sharingan unter Kontrolle hielt?

„Ja, und wenn ich sie habe, komme ich zu ihnen."

„Hm.", machte da Misaki nachdenklich. „Wen hast du gesucht, wenn du so zufällig hier warst?"

Madara schaute nach wie vor nach oben und antwortete nicht sofort.

„Nun ja…", machte er nur. Gespannt schaute Misaki ihn an. Na? Hatte sie ihn erwischt? War er gar nicht so zufällig in der Nähe gewesen? Warum sonst kreiste ein Falke genau über ihnen?

„Ja?", hakte sie neugierig nach. Sie wurde ganz hibbelig.

„Gut, so zufällig war es nicht."

Misaki lachte innerlich. Jaaaaa!!! Ding, ding, ding Jackpot!!! (A/N: Ich weiß, so was gibt's bei Naruto wohl eher nicht, aber es passte perfekt!^^)

„Ich musste dich finden.", fuhr er fort und schaute sie wieder an. Seine Augen funkelten, seine Lippen waren zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzogen. Misakis Herzschlag verdoppelte sich natürlich bei solch einem Anblick. Konnte er sie nicht für immer anlächeln? Und sie lächelte zurück und sein Lächeln wurde noch schöner und-

„Es fehlt eine Rolle."

Das Herz kam sich verarscht vor und reduzierte seine Schläge augenblicklich. Misaki sagte erst mal nichts. Sie sah nur zur Seite, ihre Miene wirkte pikiert, enttäuscht und wenig begeistert zugleich.

Wegen der Rolle war er hier…

Gut, sie hatte doch nicht alle Rollen abgegeben! Erwischt und schuldig. War das wichtig? Er hatte alle anderen. Und der Clan, den sie geschützt hatte, war nicht sonderlich gefährlich, da waren die anderen weitaus schlimmer, die sie ihm alle gelassen hatte! Natürlich nicht ohne Kopien anzufertigen…(Hust). Aber das musste sie ihm nicht auch noch unbedingt auf die Nase binden.

Sie verschränkte die Arme. Wegen den Rollen… Verschwand er dann genauso schnell wieder wie das letzte Mal, wenn er alles hatte, was er brauchte?

„Die Rolle über den Maito-Clan konnte ich nicht hergeben. Sie sind alte Freunde von uns. Außerdem ist sie verbrannt und in alle Winde verstreut worden.", sagte sie schnippisch und ohne ihn anzusehen. Ihre Zähne knirschten, so fest biss sie sie zusammen.

Dann verdrehte sie die Augen. Das war so typisch. Hatte sie mehr erwartet? Ja. Würde sie bis an ihr Lebensende ohne Mann dastehen? Ja. Das war so…gnnnnnnarghhh.

„Gut.", sagte er da aber. Sie blinzelte und schaute ihn verwirrt an. Gut? Verdammt noch mal nichts war gut!

„Gut?", wiederholte sie ihn.

Er lächelte sie offen an. „Das erleichtert mir die Sache ungemein."

„Welche Sache?"

„Unsere."

Hä? Misaki verstand ihn gerade nicht wirklich.

„Unsere Sache?"

„Du hättest mir die Rolle nicht freiwillig gegeben, wenn sie noch existiert hätte. Also hätte ich wieder gegen dich kämpfen müssen und das hätte ich nicht gewollt."

Langsam dämmerte ihr etwas, aber sie hatte sich auch bei der Sache mit der Rolle getäuscht, sie wollte nichts überstürzen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass seine übliche Kampfmontur fehlte. Er trug lediglich einen dunkelblauen Hiori und schwarze Hosen dazu. Nur sein Katana steckte in seinem Gürtel.

„Also das war's jetzt für dich. Die Rolle ist weg und du gehst wieder? Einfach so?" Sicher war sicher.

„Eigentlich…hätte ich noch ein wenig Zeit. Man hat mir ein paar Tage eingeräumt, um dich zu finden und alles…", antwortete er etwas zögerlich. Die Dämmerung wurde heller.

„Du hast also, da die Rolle zerstört ist, deinen Auftrag eigentlich erfüllt. Und willst trotzdem hier bleiben?" Sie wippte auf ihren Zehen wieder vor und zurück, kniff die Lippen zusammen, um das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das unweigerlich angekrochen kam.

„Nun… Ich… Wenn es dich nicht stört." Er schien sich zu fangen und wieder flüssig sprechen zu können. Er wirkte sonst so stark und selbstsicher. Misaki fand es süß, dass er bei ihr ins Stocken geriet. Das Grinsen ließ sich nicht mehr aufhalten. Die Sonne war strahlend hell aufgegangen.

„Uchiha Madara.", sprach sie ihn forsch an. „Warum willst du bei mir bleiben?"

Er sah sie voller Schalk in den Augen an. „Warum will Namikaze Misaki denn, dass ich hier bei ihr bleibe?"

„Das hat sie nie behauptet.", hielt sie dagegen, ohne Probleme, von sich in der dritten Person zu sprechen.

Er zeigte auf seine Augen. „Ich bin ein guter Beobachter. Körpersprache sagt mir oft mehr als jedes Wort."

„So, du bist dir also ganz sicher." Sie zog ihren Rucksack auch auf die zweite Schulter, schüttelte ihr Haar aus und glättete es in einer Bewegung, auch wenn es nicht viel brachte. Sie brauchte ein Bad. Auch um ihren Körper ein wenig zu entspannen. Dann seufzte sie gespielt niedergeschlagen. „Leider muss ich nur weiter."

„Wohin?"

„Tja, ich bleibe nie lange an so einem Ort. Hier kommen dann ganz oft irgendwelche Leute vorbei, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Und ich will nicht unbedingt die Spur auf mich lenken. Sie stellen da gerne viele Fragen. Und du weißt ja, wir Namikaze halten uns gern im Hintergrund."

„Du lässt mich also hier stehen?"

Misaki sah nach oben zu dem Falken. Und grinste.

„Du findest mich doch sicher wieder, du talentierter Uchiha." Sie schenkte ihm ein süßes Lächeln und strahlende Augen. „So lange sollte das nicht dauern, oder?"


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Den Göttern der heißen Quellen sei bis in alle Ewigkeiten für die heißen Quellen gedankt! Misaki stieß ein Gebet aus, als sie aus den warmen Wogen wieder auftauchte und sich die Haare nach hinten strich. Eine reine Wohltat für ihren geschundenen Körper, sie konnte sich hier richtig entspannen. Sie hatte sich in ein nicht allzu weit entferntes Gebirge teleportiert, wo es viele solcher heißen Quellen gab, die meisten schön verborgen in Felsnischen und kleinen Schluchten, und sehr einsam gelegen. Perfekt also, wenn man nicht gerade Geld für ein Badehaus oder andere Gründe hatte, nicht dorthin zu gehen.

Immer wieder, während sie sich gewaschen und einfach nur entspannt hatte, hatte Misaki den Himmel abgesucht. Sie hatte nicht vor, von Madara (der ihr zweifellos folgte, da war sie sich ganz sicher) beim Baden überrascht zu werden. Nein, so weit waren sie noch nicht. Sie grinste wieder, als sie an ihn dachte. Und konnte kaum glauben, dass sie ihm wieder begegnet war! Einfach herrlich! Und er war zu ihr gekommen! Sicher, wegen den Rollen, aber er wollte nicht einfach wieder gehen, sondern sie wieder sehen. Sie kicherte blubbernd im heißen Wasser.

Nach einer gewissen Zeit war ihr Körper wieder schön entspannt und ihre Finger ganz schrumpelig (und auch sauber!). Also verließ sie die flüssige Wohltat, zog sich an, kämmte und schüttelte ihre Haare aus, dass sie schneller trockneten, und behielt dabei immer den Himmel über ihr im Blick. Und siehe da! Endlich konnte sie am tiefen Blau die Umrisse eines Raubvogels ausmachen, der langsam seine Kreise über ihr zog. Sie hoffte, dass das einer von Madaras Falken war. Immerhin könnten ja auch noch normale Vögel hier jagen. Aber sie war einfach mal optimistisch und sprang einen Felsen hoch. Auf seinem flachen, kleinen Gipfel war es trockener als direkt unten bei den warmen Quellen. Die Nacht versprach sternenklar zu werden und eine angenehm kühle Brise ging hier oben und vertrieb ein wenig die Hitze des Tages. Zudem spendeten ein paar Bäume Schatten.

Misaki hatte ihr Dauergrinsen aufgesetzt und wunderte sich selbst über ihre wahnsinnige Freude. Wenn sie an Madara dachte, dann war das so ganz anders, als wenn sie irgendwelche Gedanken an die Männer aus ihrem Clan verschwendete. Nicht im Geringsten nervig, bedrückend, aussichtslos, trostlos und so weiter und so fort. Nein, er brachte ihr Herz zum rasen, ihre Augen zum strahlen, sie zum lachen, es war so ganz anders. Und dabei kannte sie ihn noch nicht einmal richtig. Vielleicht war es das ja. Sie kannte die Leute aus ihrem Clan von klein auf, in- und auswendig also, war mit ihnen aufgewachsen, und genau wie damals, als sie Kinder waren, nervten sie die meisten immer noch. Das, was sie suchte, von dem sie eigentlich nie genau wusste, was es war, da sie es nie gefunden hatte, hatten diese jungen Kerle nicht. Da konnten sie sich noch soviel Mühe um sie geben, sie trieben sie damit nur mehr in den Wahnsinn. Sie wusste nur, was sie nicht wollte.

Aber dieser Uchiha! Ihn brachte sie einfach nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf, dachte immerzu an ihn, worauf ihr Herz augenblicklich reagierte, sie wollte in seiner Nähe sein, ihn um sich haben, und alles über ihn erfahren. War sie das? Diese so genannte Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Wenn ja, dann war sie ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Und es schien ihr so, als würde Madara ähnlich denken. Vielleicht auch fühlen? Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie hoffte es so.

Sie packte geschäftig ihren Rucksack aus. Nebenbei bemerkt, sie hatte auch noch unglaublichen Hunger. Ihr neues Jutsu verbrauchte viel Kraft und ihr Körper forderte die natürlich danach wieder vehement zurück. Dementsprechend viel hatte sie Zuhause eingepackt, das sie jetzt feinsäuberlich vor sich aufreihte. Sie hatte alles, was ihr Herz begehrte (und dazu noch Madara!). Sie kicherte und breitete eine Decke aus, die ganz unten in ihrem Rucksack gelegen hatte.

„Hm…", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, als sie ihr Werk betrachtete. Eine flauschige Decke, viel Essen, das ihr ihre kleine Schwester unter anderem liebevoll zubereitet hatte (Keiko war unglaublich talentiert im Kochen, von Misaki hatte sie das definitiv nicht), ein Sonnenuntergang auf einem hohen Felsen unter Bäumen…

„…wirkt irgendwie...inszeniert…und geplant…"

Doch ein anderes Gefühl ließ sie aufsehen. Anscheinend war der Raubvogel einer von Madaras Kundschaftern gewesen. Er kam. Sie fühlte seine Präsenz dabei kaum, es war wie ein hauchzartes Wehen des Windes über ihre Haut, so gut und perfekt verbarg er sein Chakra. Die meisten Ninja hätten ihn sicher nicht bemerkt. Aber ihr war früher schon aufgefallen, dass er sich an sie nicht anschleichen konnte. Außer natürlich, wenn sie gerade in einem Tornado steckte und die Landschaft verwüstete. Dann waren ihre Sinne mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt als nach Madara zu suchen. Aber so in aller Ruhe… Konnte er sich vor ihr nicht ganz verstecken oder tat er es einfach nicht? Sehr gut, da hatte sie gleich einmal die erste Frage!

Nach wie vor grinsend setzte sie sich auf ihre Decke und wartete gespannt, bis er schließlich über den Rand des kleinen Plateaus sprang und vor ihr zum stehen kam.

Erst sah er sich die Szenerie an, das Essen, die Bäume, die sacht im Wind rauschten, alles von dem milden, warmen Licht der untergehenden Sonne beschienen, die lächelnde, wunderschöne Frau, die ihn aus diesen herrlich grünen Augen ansah.

„Hast du das eigentlich geplant?", fragte er da.

Misaki seufzte und sah zur Seite. „Nein.", antwortete sie. „Hat sich einfach so ergeben."

Madara grinste schief und trat auf sie zu, setzte sich aber noch nicht. „Kommst du öfters hierher? Es ist nämlich ganz schön weit weg von deinem alten Übungsplatz."

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass es nicht so weit sei…" Misaki kratzte sich am Kopf. „Na ja, vielleicht sind meine Vorstellungen von weit auch anders als die von normalen Leuten."

„Leute die zu Fuß gehen müssen.", fügte er hinzu.

Misaki schaute ihn entschuldigend an. „War es wirklich so weit? Du warst doch recht schnell hier, nicht?"

„Ich schon. Andere Leute hätten sicher bei weitem länger gebraucht."

„Andere Leute hätten mich sicher erst gar nicht gefunden.", hielt sie dagegen und grinste ihn an. Er schenkte ihr denselben Blick und besah sich dann das Picknick.

„Wenn das nicht geplant war, ist das dann alles für dich vorgesehen?" Es war wirklich eine Menge zu essen.

„Ja. Ich hatte vor, ein paar Tage unterwegs zu sein, um an meinem Jutsu zu feilen. Und danach bin ich immer unglaublich hungrig."

„Du hast also auch für ein paar Tage ein entschuldigtes Ausbleiben aus deinem Clan?" Seine Augen funkelten herrlich, er freute sich sichtlich. Eine Freude, die Misaki ganz und gar teilte. Weil er sich immer noch nicht setzte, stand sie wieder auf. Sie stieg über das Essen hinweg und baute sich direkt vor ihm auf. Kurz sahen sie sich in die Augen, und auch wenn ihre Gesichter ernster wurden, so konnte man in beiden doch diese Freude noch lesen, den anderen zu sehen.

Misaki musste ein wenig zu ihm aufsehen, er war etwa einen halben Kopf größer. Gespannt schaute er sie aus seinen schönen, großen und so dunklen Augen an. Seine pechschwarzen, langen Haare umrahmten wild sein Gesicht, und der Wunsch machte sich in ihr breit, ihre Hand danach auszustrecken. Ihn zu berühren und auch endlich zu küssen. Wäre das zu schnell? Immerhin kannte sie ihn immer noch nicht wirklich. Logisch betrachtet setzte sie sich hier einer großen Gefahr aus, indem sie einen wildfremden und noch dazu sehr starken Shinobi so nahe an sich heran ließ. Der Rat ihres Clans würde Amok laufen, wenn er davon wüsste. Und doch… Das hier hatte nichts mit Logik zu tun. Es war auf reiner Gefühlsebene. Sie fühlte einfach, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte, sehnte sich nach ihm, wollte ihm nahe sein, mehr über ihn wissen, alles wissen! Ob es ihm auch so ging?

Ihr Herz raste natürlich vor Aufregung, so nah war sie ihm das letzte Mal beim Kampf gegen ihn gewesen. Sie brauchte wirklich einfach nur ihre Hand auszustrecken, um ihn zu berühren. Doch sie lächelte nur und senkte auf einmal ihren Blick. War sie so forsch? Wäre das forsch? Wenn sie ehrlich war, war solch eine Situation die erste in ihrem Leben. Bei keinem anderen Mann wär sie früher auf solche Gedanken gekommen. Das ließ sie doch unsicher werden. Hier stand sie nun: sprachlos, ahnungslos und unsicher vor dem Mann ihrer Träume. Aber was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Eigentlich nicht sehr viel… Und würde es ihm nicht auch gefallen, wenn es ihr gefiel? Denn wenn nicht, dann war er ja gar nicht an ihr interessiert und dann konnte sie ihn getrost in die Wüste schicken! Aber er war hier und ihr ganz nah und fragte sich sicher schon, warum sie so lange rumdruckste. Oder wusste auch er nicht, was er machen sollte? War er genauso planlos wie sie?

Sie schaute wieder auf und verlor sich in seinem Blick. Auch ohne Sharingan konnte er sie völlig in seinen Bann schlagen. Er handelte als erster.

Er hob seine Hand und strich ihr Kinn entlang und sein Blick folgte seinen Fingern. Seine Berührung war hauchzart, und Misaki genoss sie mehr als den Wind, dessen feines Wehen nicht sanfter sein konnte. Seine Finder waren warm und ihre Haut kribbelte. Wenn sich das schon so schön anfühlte, wie fühlten sich dann wohl seine Lippen an?

‚Ach, was soll's!', dachte sich Misaki und küsste ihn einfach.

Ihr Schwung trug sie einen Schritt nach vorne und sie fand sich an seiner Brust wieder, während ihre Lippen auf seinen lagen. Sie fühlte, wie er überrascht die Luft einzog, doch er schob sie nicht etwa von sich. Vielmehr zog er sie fester an sich, legte seine Arme um sie, und nachdem seine Überraschung über Misakis Vorstoß abgeklungen war, erwiderte er ihren Kuss ganz und gar.

Misaki hatte zwar keinen Gleiter dabei, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich gerade so, als würde sie fliegen. Nein, besser noch! In ihrem Bauch kribbelte es, die Schläge ihres Herzens konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht mehr zählen, und all ihr Denken konzentrierte sich nur auf den Mann, in dessen Armen sie lag. Ihr Götter, er konnte küssen! Sie hatte zwar keinen Vergleich, aber sie brauchte ihn auch nicht, würde es doch nur bedeuten, dass sie dann schon andere Männer hätte küssen müssen, die dann unweigerlich aus ihrem Clan gewesen wären, und das hätte ihr die ganze Sache sicher verdorben, und, und, und… Sie verlor den Faden, weil ihre Gedanken immer stärker um Madara kreisten. Sie wollte so viel wissen von ihm, ihm immer so nahe sein, auch noch näher, wollte nicht, dass der Kuss je endete,… Ihre Gedanken verloren sich schon wieder.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Misaki von ihm und sah ihn grinsend an. Sie lag immer noch in seinen Armen und hatte nicht vor, diese so schnell wieder zu verlassen. Er war so schön warm, so stark. Sie freute sich gerade, so stürmisch gewesen zu sein, weil sie sich so an ihn hatte drücken können. Sein Körper fühlte sich einfach gut an.

Ihr Götter…sie war ihm so verfallen.

„Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich sagen, du hast mich mit deinem Sharingan gefangen.", flüsterte sie und streichelte dabei seine Wange.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen, neckischen Grinsen, bei dem sie sofort beschloss, es zu lieben. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich das nicht getan habe? Um sicherzugehen, dass auch du dich in mich verschaut hast."

„Du hast mich bereits einmal mit deinen Augen gefangen. Glaub mir, ich wüsste es.", hielt sie sicher dagegen. In der Tat hatte sie für sich die Situation tausendmal analysiert, wo er sie im Schloss gefangen genommen hatte, damit sich so etwas nicht wieder wiederholte. Sie konnte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit von sich behaupten, dem gewachsen zu sein! …Zumindest würde sie es merken, und das war schon mal viel wert.

„Du hast dich also in mich verschaut?", kam sie auf seinen Wortlaut zurück. Dem musste sie natürlich genauer nachgehen.

Er lachte leise. „Ich denke zur selben Zeit wie du dich in mich verguckt hast."

„Oh, bei unserem ersten Treffen also schon?"

„Nachdem du mich regelrecht verschlungen hast mit deinen Blicken und danach zwanghaft nur mehr meine Schwester angeschaut hast, konnte ich dich in aller Seelenruhe ansehen. Und du hast mir so gefallen, wie ich dir wohl gefallen habe."

Boa, ihm war es also wie ihr ergangen damals? Sie hatte mehr schlecht als recht versucht, ihn nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren, und er hatte das ausgenutzt, um sie anzustarren? Super. Sollte sie je wieder in eine ähnliche Situation kommen (was sie im Moment natürlich nicht hoffte), würde sie einfach tun, worauf sie Bock hatte. So wie jetzt. Als Entschädigung zog sie ihn verdientermaßen noch einmal zu sich heran und küsste ihn.

„Gut, dann werde ich dich jetzt ganz viel ansehen.", nuschelte sie, als ihre Lippen kurz nur getrennt waren.

„Das hoffe ich doch.", kam irgendwann die Antwort, als seine Lippen es zuließen, Laute zu formen.

An das Essen dachten sie eine ganze Weile nicht.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

„Nein."

„Ach, komm schon!"

„Mann, Haruka, du nervst."

„Ich wusste die ersten beiden Tage immer genau, wo du bist. Dann bist du einfach verschwunden. Also los, sag mir, wo du warst!"

Entnervt und sichtlich wütend drehte sich Misaki nach Haruka um. Er war ein großer Mann, überragte auch Madara noch ein Stück weit, hatte goldblondes Haar und strahlendblaue Augen. Seine Haut war von der Sonne gebräunt und sein jugendliches Gesicht zierten bei jedem Lachen tiefe Grübchen. Misakis Tante hatte sie schon oft darauf hingewiesen (indirekt oder auch sehr direkt, je nach Gemüt), dass Haruka wohl augenscheinlich sehr an Misaki interessiert sei. Wie gut er nicht aussehe! Wie stark er nicht sei! Der Traum einer jeden Schwiegermutter Schrägstrich Tante! Misaki solle sich doch mal einen Ruck geben und ihn zum Essen einladen oder etwas dergleichen!

Besagte Misaki verdrehte die Augen. Namikaze Haruka, Traum der Frauen, machte ihr den Hof. Yuhuu. Ihre Begeisterung konnte man ihr nur zu deutlich ansehen. Sie verbarg sich gleich hinter ihrem grünen Gesicht, weil ihr allein von dem Gedanken schon schlecht wurde.

Haruka konnte ein Mistkerl sondergleichen sein. Hatte Misaki schon erwähnt, dass sie sämtliche Männer hier von klein auf kannte? (Auch wenn das Wort ‚Mann' es bei einigen nicht so traf, wie es sollte.) Haruka war die klassische Petze gewesen, als sie Kinder waren. Er hatte ein unglaublich gutes Gespür für Chakra und wusste somit immer bescheid, wo und wann sich irgendeiner aufhielt. Also hatte er auch immer mit ziemlicher Sicherheit gewusst, wer für welche Schandtat verantwortlich gewesen war. Mit seinem Wissen hatte er dann einen gern erpresst. Und wenn er nicht bekommen hatte, was er wollte, dann war er petzen gegangen. Misaki selbst hatte er damit oft ziemliche Probleme eingefahren. Gott, sie hatte ihn gehasst! Und tat es gerade wieder.

Er hatte praktisch schon vor dem Dorf auf sie gewartet und war ihr seitdem auf den Fersen und löcherte sie ununterbrochen mit Fragen, wo sie gewesen sei. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er nie wieder irgendjemandem Fragen stellen konnte, weil ihm das nötige Organ dazu fehlte, nachdem sie es umgedreht hatte.

Leider – und dieses Wort war in seiner ursprünglichen Bedeutung zu sehen, Misaki litt ungemein – waren seine zwei Kumpels nicht weit gewesen. Sie waren ein Trio ohnegleichen, immer im Mittelpunkt, immer auf dem neusten Stand, und immer ein wenig hochmütig, waren sie doch ausgezeichnete Kämpfer, die sich gegenseitig perfekt ergänzten.

„Ooi, Misaki-chan, du bist wieder da! Schön, Haruka-kun hier hat dich unglaublich vermisst." Subaru kam mit Hiro im Schlepptau hinter einem der kleinen, typischen Namikaze-Häuser hervor und gesellte sie ganz zwanglos zu ihnen. Misaki ging nun in der Mitte, umgeben von den drei nervigsten Männern hier (OK, eher zwei, Hiro sagte nur selten was). Nur ihre gute Erziehung hielt sie noch zurück, ihnen nicht ihre Meinung handgreiflich zu verklickern.

„Wo warst du? Er meinte, du seiest auf einmal verschwunden. Er ist gleich zum Rat gerannt, weil er unbedingt nach dir suchen wollte." Subaru lachte laut und schlug seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Dein Onkel hat ihn davon abgeraten. Du und deine Alleingänge."

Legte man die Karten offen dar, dann war Subaru nicht weniger an Misaki interessiert als Haruka. Er hatte nur eine andere Taktik, die genauso viel versprechend war, wie die von Haruka. Während dieser direkt auf Misaki zuging, nicht nur Andeutungen, sondern auch klare Aussagen machte, hielt sich jener zurück und gab sich meistens uninteressiert, wohl um Misakis Interesse ihrerseits zu wecken, damit sie zu ihm kam wie die Biene zum Honig. Haha. Lachhaft. Beide. Nur Hiro war normal. Sie fragte sich oft, warum er mit den zwei Kohlköpfen abhing.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Alleingang. Betonung liegt auf ALLEIN! Ich hatte die Nase voll von euch Schnüfflern und wollte wissen, wie sich so etwas anfühlt." Leider (mal wieder) halfen solche Worte nicht das Geringste. Sie spornten die Männer eher noch weiter an. Idioten.

Wäre sie doch nur bei Madara. Sein Bild tauchte unweigerlich vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf und besänftigte ein wenig ihre Wut. Es weckte aber stattdessen ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm und seinen starken Armen, die sie so schön festgehalten hatten. Es war zum Heulen.

Aber ihre Wut kam nicht nur von diesen nervenden, an Hormonüberschüssen leidenden jungen Männern, die sie nicht in Ruhe ließen. Normalerweise schüttelte sie diese geübt in Nullkommanichts ab und hatte einen (vergleichsweisen) ruhigen Tag. Nein, sie war auch sauer darüber, nicht mehr bei Madara sein zu können. Sie hatten beide ihre freien Tage zusammen verbracht, was mit die besten, herrlichsten, erfülltesten, schönsten, unglaublichsten, wundervollsten (die Liste ließ sich ewig fortführen) Tage in Misakis Leben waren, die sie je erlebt hatte. Dann das böse Erwachen. Am Tag, an dem sie unbedingt zurückmusste, wenn sie keine Suchtrupps auf den Fersen haben wollte, schien ihr alles nur ein Traum gewesen zu sein. Ein zu schöner Traum. Auch jetzt war sie erst seit gut einer halben Stunde von Madara getrennt und alles in ihr stand kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen (sie überreagierte sonst nie, ehrlich!!). Dabei war nicht so sehr die Trennung der Grund für ihre zugegeben starke Reaktion. Es war die ungewisse Zukunft. Wie oft konnten sie sich sehen? Konnten sie sich weiterhin sehen, oder würde ihnen was dazwischen kommen? Würde es Probleme geben? Sie konnten niemandem etwas hiervon sagen, zumindest jetzt noch nicht, würde es also jemand herausfinden und Probleme machen? Sicher, sie hatten ein neues Treffen in drei Tagen vereinbart, aber… Drei lange Tage! Und all das nur wegen diesem beschissenen Krieg im Land, wo keiner dem anderen weiter traute, als er spucken konnte! Es war zum Verrücktwerden!

Und dann die Krönung: diese dummen Männer, die sie einfach nie in Ruhe ließen!

Sie bangte hier um die Liebe ihres Lebens und alles, was diese miesen Penner konnten, war, sie jede wache Sekunden des Tages zu behelligen und mit aller Gewalt zu versuchen, das Recht zu bekommen, ihr die Zunge in den Hals zu stecken!

Was auch an ihre nagte, war, dass sie es niemandem sagen konnte. Sie konnte keinem von ihnen sagen, er solle die Finger von ihr lassen, weil ihn ihr Freund sonst verprügeln würde. Allein die Vorstellung davon war schon zu verlockend! Aber es half nichts. Sie musste dichthalten, wollte sie Madara je wieder sehen.

Aber die Götter waren gnädig und schickten ihr eine andere Rettung.

„Nee-chaaaaaaan!" Die kleine Keiko kam auf sie zugerast und schmiss sich im vollen Lauf Misaki in die Arme. Diese fing sie erleichtert und freudig auf und wirbelte sie einige Mal wild um sich, was die drei Männer endlich auf Abstand hielt, wenn sie keine Kinderfüße im Gesicht haben wollten.

„Nee-chan, wo warst du so lange?" Misaki setzte ihren Weg fort, ohne darauf zu achten, ob ihr wer folgte. Sie wusste, dass dem so war. Grr…

Keiko setzte den besten Schmollmund auf, den nur kleine Mädchen bis zur Perfektion beherrschten – sicher, auch manche Frauen, was Misaki aber sehr nervig fand – und schaute sie aus großen Augen streng an. „Du hast mir versprochen, mir das Teleportieren beizubringen! Und dann kommst du so lange nicht Heim! Das ist nicht fair!"

Misaki seufzte, als sie für sich dachte, was alles in ihrem Leben momentan nicht fair war. Dann schenkte sie ihrer kleinen Schwester ein Lächeln.

„Du weist doch, dass ich mein Jutsu verbessern musste. Auch ich muss noch üben! Aber keine Sorge, wenn du willst, fangen wir heute noch an!"

Aufgeregt klatschte das Mädchen sofort in die Hände. Sie würden heute definitiv noch anfangen. „Au ja! Dann kann ich dir auch zeigen, was mir Ba-san noch beigebracht hat in der letzten Woche!" Sie lachte glockehell und schlang ihre Arme um Misaki und drückte sich fest an sie. „Hast du dein Jutsu auch fertig gekriegt?", wollte sie wissen, und Misaki musste die Männer nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie sich neugierig vorgebeugt hatten.

Natürlich hatte sie ihr Jutsu vollendet. Es war unglaublich. Perfekt. Stark. Sie war so gut! Beinahe hätte sie gelacht. Madara hatte ihr geholfen, sie hatten sogar Zeit für etwas wie ein Jutsu gefunden! Hehe… Bei diesem Gedanken zeichnete sich ein Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht ab, dem sie gerade noch rechtzeitig eine wehleidige, traurige Note mitgab.

„Leider noch nicht." Sie seufzte formvollendet. „Es fehlt der letzte Schliff. Ich muss also noch ein wenig daran arbeiten."

Hey, sie würde sich hier doch nicht DIE perfekte Ausrede kaputtmachen, das Dorf zu verlassen! Auch wenn sie dafür ihre kleine Schwester anlügen musste. Es half nichts.

„Ach Mann…", schmollte die auch gleich wieder. „Ab wann bist du dann wieder weg?"

„Erst, wenn du das Teleportieren gelernt hast." Drei Tage dürften dafür locker reichen. Keiko war ein Naturtalent. Ihre Augen strahlten. „Dann lass ich mir ganz viel Zeit!", verkündete sie und drückte ihre Schwester noch fester und spielte mit ihren Haaren. Misaki lachte. Keiko würde sich definitiv nicht viel Zeit lassen, dafür war sie viel zu ehrgeizig, das Jutsu in Rekordzeit zu lernen. Dann waren sie endlich am Haus ihres Onkels angekommen, sie wollte sich zurückmelden, wenn er es eh nicht schon wusste, dass sie da war.

„Misaki! Schön, dich wieder zu sehen! Vor allem gesund und munter, einige hier haben sich schon Sorgen um dich gemacht." Misakis Onkel saß auf seinem Stammplatz vor seinem niederen Tisch mit einer rauchenden Tasse Tee vor sich und einer ebenso rauchenden Pfeife in der Hand. So traf man ihn meistens an, egal ob man ihn angemeldet oder unangemeldet aufsuchte. Neben ihm saß seine Frau und Misakis Tante, die sofort ein paar Schriftrollen beiseite legte, die sie eingehend studiert hatte, und ihre Nichten lächelnd ansah.

„Kommt, setzt euch!", wies die ältere Frau die beiden an und erhob sich selbst. „Wollt ihr einen Tee?"

Kurze Zeit darauf saßen sie zu viert mit Tee am Tisch. Der aromatische Rauch aus der Pfeife hing über ihnen und gab dem ganzen etwas alt Vertrautes. Ihr Onkel rauchte, seit Misaki sich erinnern konnte.

„Also, Misaki, wie steht es mit deinem Jutsu?" Auch ihrem Onkel antwortete sie, dass es noch ein paar Überarbeitungen dringend nötig hatte. Und sie die so schnell wie möglich machen wollte. Es sollte ja einsatzbereit sein, oder?

„Ah, das ist schade. Ich fürchte, du musst das ein wenig hinten an stellen.", meinte das Oberhaupt ihres Clans aber. Verwirrt schaute Misaki ihn an. Er erklärte sich:

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, eine Art Mission." Er nickte seiner Frau zu, die eine der Schriftrollen geöffnet vor Misaki legte. Neugierig schaute diese den Plan einer Stadt an.

„Du erinnerst dich sicher noch, wie uns vor Jahren ein paar wertvolle Rollen und Waffen gestohlen worden sind, als sie von einem unserer Stützpunkte hierher gebracht werden sollten.", begann ihr Onkel und sie nickte. Das war fünf Jahre her. Sie hatten einen ihrer geheimen Stützpunkte, die sie überall im Land verteilt hatten, aufgelöst, da er nicht mehr sicher war. Jedoch waren sie nicht schnell genug gewesen. Es ist zwar niemand zu Schaden gekommen, doch ihre Feinde hatten Waffen und besagte Schriftrollen stehlen können.

„Wir haben Hinweise, dass die Rollen in der Stadt Nianma aufgetaucht sind. Angeblich soll dort mit ihnen gehandelt werden."

Der Inhalt der besagten Rollen befasste sich sehr ausführlich mit einigen Jutsu, für die es normalerweise Namikazeblut brauchte, um sie zu beherrschen. Das war nicht das Schlimme, schlimm war, dass sie bis ins kleinste Detail erklärt waren und somit auch die Schwachstellen aufgeführt wurden. Sie hatten ewig nach den Rollen und den Dieben gesucht, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme wurde befohlen, die betreffenden Jutsu nicht mehr auszuführen und sich auf andere zu konzentrieren.

Solch ein Hinweis war Gold wert!

„Ich soll also nach Nianma reisen und die Schriftrollen zurückholen, sowie auch nachforschen, ob es Hinweise auf die Diebe und etwaige Kopien und dergleichen gibt."

Ihr Onkel nickte bestätigend.

„Ohne Zweifel eine gefährliche, schwere Mission. Dein Gegner wird stark sein, konnte er uns damals doch überraschen. Deshalb wirst du nicht allein reisen."

Oh oh…

„Haruka, Subaru und Hiro haben sich bereit erklärt, mit dir diese Mission zu übernehmen." Ihr Onkel schaute sie versöhnlich an, als er ihren eingefrorenen Gesichtsausdruck richtig interpretierte. „Ich habe sie gefragt. Sie sind stark und haben viel Erfahrung. Außerdem brauchst du Rückendeckung hierbei, ihr schafft mehr, wenn ihr zu viert seid."

Misaki biss die Zähne zusammen und atmete schön ein und aus. Das. Durfte. Nicht. Wahr. Sein.

„Aber… Ich selbst hab auch viel Erfahrung in solchen Dingen. Und du weißt, wie gut ich allein arbeite! Besser als mit Unterstützung, und-"

„Misaki, Kind, sei nicht albern!", mischte sich ihre Tante ein und sie wusste sofort, woher der Wind wehte. Ihre Tante hatte die Finger mit im Spiel. War ja klar, dass da dann die drei Junggesellen Nummer eins mit ihrer Nichte auf eine Mission geschickt wurden. Alte Kupplerin…

„Wir machen uns immer Sorgen, wenn du allein unterwegs bist! Noch dazu, wenn du deine Präsenz vor allen anderen verbirgst wie die letzten Tage. Es beruhigt uns ungemein, wenn wir wissen, dass du Hilfe hast, solltest du sie brauchen. Sei bitte nachsichtig."

Misaki gab sich schon geschlagen. Ihre Tante war stur, ihre Sturheit war im ganzen Dorf bekannt. Niemand legte sich deswegen mit ihr an, auch stritt man sich nur selten mit ihr, da man da nie gewinnen konnte. Nie. Auch jetzt nicht.

Also seufzte Misaki ergeben und fügte sich in ihr Schicksal. Nur der Gedanke an Madara versüßte ihr diesen Moment ein wenig. Auch wenn der Stich ins Herz sofort folgte: wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie diese Mission in drei Tagen erledigt hatte?

„Wann brechen wir auf?"

„Sobald ihr eure Vorbereitungen getroffen habt.", antwortete ihr Onkel und schenkte ihr ein liebes Lächeln. Er wusste (fast) genau, was in ihr vorging.

Doch jetzt merkte Keiko auf, die die ganze Zeit über ruhig ihren süßen Tee geschlürft hatte. Wild schaute sie zwischen den Erwachsenen hin und her. „Das geht aber nicht!", warf sie da auch schon ihren Protest ein. Misaki schaute sie wehleidig und traurig an und stimmte ihr aus ganzem Herzen zu.

„Nee-chan hat mir versprochen, mir das Teleportieren beizubringen! Heute noch! Und so lange, bis ich es kann! Sie kann nicht einfach auf diese Mission gehen! Schickt wen anderen!" Sichtlich entrüstet hatte sie sich halb am Tisch aufgerichtet und schaute ihren Onkel verbissen an. Dieser seufzte tief und legte seine Pfeife nieder.

„Keiko-chan, es tut mir leid, aber das muss ein wenig warten. Es ist eine wichtige Mission und deine Schwester zählt nun mal zu unseren Besten. Es ist nur logisch, sie mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen."

„Aber… Aber! Ich habe ihr zuerst eine Aufgabe gestellt!"

„Du bist aber nicht das Oberhaupt der Namikaze.", hielt der Onkel milde dagegen. Er nahm wieder einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Pfeife. „Mein Wort hat also mehr Gewicht."

Keiko kniff die Lippen zusammen und ließ sich mit verschränkten Armen wieder auf ihren Hosenboden fallen. Sie zog Kopf und Schultern ein und saß schmollend und sauer da.

„Keiko-chan, sobald ich zurück bin, holen wir das nach.", versuchte es Misaki im versöhnlichen Ton, doch sie reagierte darauf nur mit einem wütenden Schnauben. Sie würdigte keinen eines Blickes.

Misaki seufzte. „Ich mach mich dann fertig. Ich versuche, so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zu sein.", sagte sie noch zu ihrer kleinen Schwester, aber bekam keine Reaktion. Da war wer sauer. Und Misaki gab ihr nur zu gern recht.

Sie stand auf, griff sich die Schriftrolle vor ihr, ließ die kleine Keiko, die eine wahre Gewitterwolke über sich produzierte bei ihren Verwandten, und begab sich zu ihrem eigenen kleinen Häuschen, in dem sie mit ihrer Schwester wohnte.

Und wer wartete davor mit fertig gepackten Taschen? Genau.

Misaki verdrehte die Augen schon vor dem ersten Wort, das Haruka gleich sagen würde. Sie hob die Hand.

„Ich bin schlecht drauf. Kommt einfach rein, setzt euch, seid still und lasst mich packen!" Sie wehte an ihnen vorbei in ihr Haus und ohne einen weiteren Blick für sie verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer, um ihre kleinen Taschen zu packen, die sie für solche Reisen immer verwendete. Sie gehorchten ihr erstaunlicherweise, da sie sie erst mal in Ruhe ließen. Es dauerte nicht lang und sie stand umgezogen und abreisefertig wieder bei den dreien, die an ihrem Tisch saßen und sie gespannt anschauten. Sie hatte mit einem Mal das böse Gefühl, Madara in drei Tagen nicht sehen zu können. Aber sie verdrängte es sofort und befahl ihrem Optimismus, sich endlich einzuschalten und seine verdammte Arbeit zu machen.

„Ihr wisst, dass ich kein Fan von diesen Teammissionen bin, nicht wahr?", sagte sie ohne Umschweife. Haruka und Subaru grinsten, Hiro nickte nur und lächelte sie mitfühlend an. Misaki hatte den Eindruck, dass er als einziger von den dreien checkte, dass sie von keinem von ihnen was wollte. Das machte ihn unglaublich sympathisch und sie beschloss, vor allem mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten.

„Also machen wir das ganze so kurz und schmerzlos wie möglich."

„Du hast eben noch nie mit uns zusammengearbeitet.", winkte Haruka ab. Misaki malte sich bildlich aus, was Madara sicher mit ihm machen würde, wenn sie ihm alles von Haruka erzählte, was er je bei ihr versucht hatte. Diese Vorstellungen besänftigten sie ein wenig, aber vor allem der Gedanke, Haruka wirklich einmal in eine dunkle Ecke zu locken und Madara dort auf ihn lauern zu lassen.

Konzentration!

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Und du solltest dich fragen, warum nicht." Sie wandte sich Hiro zu.

„Ihr habt sicher schon Pläne aufgestellt?"

Nach einer kurzen Zeit Lagebesprechung brachen sie auf. Misaki malte sich immer noch die besten Chancen aus, rechtzeitig zurück zu sein. Das konnte schon nicht so lange dauern, oder?


	7. Chapter 7

7.

„Misaki-san, alles in Ordnung? Geht's?"

Hiro beugte sich besorgt vor und legte Misaki eine Hand auf die Schulter, die von schlimmen Hustenqualen heimgesucht wurde. Ihr Gesicht wurde schon rot, in ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen und sie rang keuchend und geplagt nach Atem. Auch Subaru beugte sich über den Tisch und legte ihr seine Hand auf ihre andere Schulter.

„Was hast du? Hast du dich verschluckt?"

Ja, hatte sie. Nichts ahnend und ohne mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen, da sie es für unmöglich gehalten hatte, hatte sie eine schöne, warme Tasse Tee an ihren Mund gesetzt, genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und das aromatische und stark gesüßte Getränk schluckweise getrunken, und noch während sie den letzten Schluck auf den Weg in ihre Speiseröhre hatte bringen wollen und ihre Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, war ihr Blick auf Madara gefallen. Madara, der in aller Seelenruhe die auf Kopfhöhe angebrachten Tücher des kleinen Teehauses beiseite geschoben und so den Raum betreten hatte. Madara, der sich erst aufmerksam umgesehen hatte, seinen Blick ohne Regung über sie hinwegschweifen lassen hatte – als würde er sie nicht kennen – und sich dann nach drei anderen Uchiha umgedreht hatte, zu denen er auch was gesagt hatte. Der Schluck Tee landete in ihrer Luftröhre und seitdem versuchte sie mit aller Macht, das Wasser wieder aus ihrer Lunge zu bringen.

Ihr Tisch war wie die vielen anderen von den übrigen Gästen durch drei Holzwände abgetrennt und sie saßen relativ für sich, weshalb auch niemand sonst auf sie aufmerksam wurde, auch Madara nicht, wie es schien. Sie hatte ihn nur gesehen, weil sie sich mit Absicht an den Rand gesetzt hatte, um ein Auge auf den Eingang zu haben. Und dann das! Was spielte der Zufall nur für ein Spiel mit ihr? Nicht einmal so etwas wie eine Warnung war ihr gewährt worden, sie hatte nicht gespürt, dass Madara sich genähert hätte. Aber bitte, sie hatte sich auch nicht konzentriert oder ihn gesucht oder etwas dergleichen, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte!!!

Allmählich schaffte sie es, den Tee wieder aus der falschen Röhre zu kriegen, und sie atmete tief und angespannt durch, immer wieder. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg, richtete sich schließlich ganz auf und füllte ihre Lungen ein letztes Mal tief mit Luft, bevor sie wieder normal atmen konnte. Um ihren Hals zu beruhigen, trank sie eifrig, aber vorsichtig ihre Teetasse leer.

„Du hast mir schon Angst gemacht, Misaki-chan." Subaru schaute sie aus großen Augen an und beobachtete sie noch misstrauisch, als könnte sie jeden Moment wieder anfangen, sich zu Tode zu husten.

„Alles in Ordnung.", winkte sie ab. „Nur verschluckt."

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und auch dazu, sich nicht wild nach Madara umzusehen. (Wo hatte er sich hingesetzt? Warum war er hier? Zufall? Sicher nicht. Was dann?) Sie hätte sicher nur den aufmerksamen Subaru darauf aufmerksam gemacht, der sich dann ebenfalls genauer umgesehen hätte. Und das wollte sie vermeiden.

Kurz nach Madara und seinen Leuten hatte Haruka das Gasthaus betreten und steuerte zielsicher und mit einem lieben Lächeln voller Zähne auf ihren Tisch zu. Er schien die Uchiha nicht bemerkt zu haben. (Bei Madara waren auch zwei Frauen dabei gewesen!! Wer waren die? Was, zum Teufel noch eins, hatte er hier zu suchen? Mit Frauen! Eine Mission? Ihr Götter, bitte!! Lasst es nur eine Mission sein!). Misaki biss ihre Zähne zusammen, als sich mit einem Schlag Zweifel in ihr regten. Laute, bildhafte, aufdringliche Zweifel!

„Hier bin ich wieder!", kündigte sich Haruka an und schob Subaru energisch zur Seite, um Misaki gegenüberzusitzen. Selbstgefällig breitete er sich auf seinem Platz aus und zwang Misaki so förmlich, ihn anzusehen.

„Aaaalso, es war ein Leichtes, sie alle auszumachen. Sie verbergen ihr Chakra zwar, aber nicht gut genug für mich."

Gott, was für ein Angeber. Aber er lenkte sie ein wenig ab. Sollte sie ihm dafür dankbar sein? Nein. Misaki schloss die Augen, doch er ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Haruka war ihr Spion. Da er jedes Chakra fühlen konnte, egal wie gut es verborgen sein wollte, hatten sie ihm die Aufgabe zugeteilt, die Lage auszukundschaften. Die Rolle wurde gut bewacht von irgendwelchen Shinobi und sollte am nächsten Tag in aller Frühe noch vor Sonnenaufgang an den Käufer übergeben werden. Sie hatten vor, vor den Käufern zu erscheinen, die Rollen in ihren Besitz zu bringen und nachzufragen, ob und wie viele Kopien es denn von diesen gab.

Haruka bestellte sich Tee und Essen (Sake würde von ihnen heute Abend keiner trinken, was sich von selbst verstand) und teilte seinem Team mit, was er herausgefunden hatte. Was Madara wohl bestellte? Trank er mit den anderen ein paar Fläschchen Sake? Amüsierten sie sich? Misaki riss sich am Riemen und zwang sich, Haruka zuzuhören.

„Die Rollen befinden sich im Keller eines anderen Gasthauses. Ein großes Gebäude, das Zimmer vermietet und in dem ständig viel Verkehr herrscht, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine." Er räusperte sich verschwörerisch und schenkte ihnen allen einen vielsagenden Blick. Misaki seufzte lautlos und nur ihr inneres Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Es herrscht zwar ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen, doch ich konnte sieben Shinobi ausmachen, die dort anscheinend Dauergäste sind, zumindest haben sie das Haus seit gestern Nachmittag nicht verlassen." Er grinste und Subaru pfiff und nickte. Misakis äußeres Ich verdrehte jetzt auch die Augen.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass sie erschöpft und müde sind." Sogar Hiro kicherte jetzt. Männer.

„Im Kellergewölbe selbst wechseln sich alle fünf Stunden vier weitere Ninja ab, weshalb ich stark davon ausgehe, dass sich die Schriftrollen bereits dort im Keller befinden. Der Besitzer selbst scheint jedoch nicht zugegen zu sein, die Personen wechseln immer wieder. Auch stoßen nur Shinobi dazu, seit ich sie beobachte."

„Hm, dann ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass es sich bei den Rollen um Kopien handelt.", mutmaßte Misaki. „Noch eine Frage, die wir den lieben Aufpassern dort stellen dürfen. Wo habt ihr die Originale?"

Sie besprachen sich weiter (nicht ohne viele, flache Witze über dieses Etablissement, die Misakis angeschlagener Geduld stark zusetzten) und gingen ihren Plan durch, der relativ einfach und relativ alt war. Madara hatte wohl doch recht mit seiner Behauptung, dass sie die Diebe unter den Shinobi waren (Madara… Hatte sie ihn da lachen gehört?). Sie wollten sich einfach rein teleportieren, erst zu dritt. Einer würde die Rollen an sich nehmen und schon einmal in Sicherheit bringen, während die anderen die Shinobi überwältigten, dann wieder zu ihnen stoßen, um die Gefangenen zu befragen. Der vierte würde Wache stehen, sollte unerwarteter Besuch kommen (sprich, sollten sich die sieben anderen, sicher schweeeeeer beschäftigten und fleißigen Shinobi dazu entschließen, eine Pause einzulegen und in den Keller zu gehen…seufz).

Hiro war ihr Ass im Ärmel, was Genjutsu anging. Er sollte die Shinobi mit einem speziellen Jutsu sehr schnell dazu kriegen, ihnen alles zu sagen, was sie wussten. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, würde all das weniger als eine halbe Stunde dauern, und sie konnten weiterziehen und den eigentlichen Besitzer der Rollen hoffentlich aufsuchen. Aber natürlich erst, wenn sie einen Blick auf den Käufer geworfen hatten. Sie wollten wissen, wer sich noch so für die Namikaze interessierte.

Die Zeit verging für Misaki schleppend und so unglaublich quälend langsam. Haruka und Subaru waren ganz ausgelassen, waren sie doch noch nie zuvor mit ihr Essen gewesen (ha ha ha…), und Madara saß nur drei Tische weiter. Ungeduldig hockte Misaki also da, tippte mit ihren Füßen ständig auf den Boden und hörte den anderen nur mit halbem Ohr zu, während sie angestrengt versuchte, aus den vielen Gesprächen um sich herum Madara rauszuhören. Ihre Leute machten sich um die bevorstehende Mission nicht den geringsten Kopf und quatschten unbekümmert vor sich hin. Misaki machte sich natürlich auch keine Gedanken darüber, was sie in ein paar Stunden tun würden, sondern (wie sollte es auch anders sein…) nur über Madara. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht hören! Auch keinen anderen von den Uchiha. Sprachen die überhaupt? Sicher. Aber warum nur so verdammt leise? War Madara wirklich auf einer Mission? Waren die anderen Frauen also nur Teammitglieder? Aber es konnten ja auch zwei Pärchen sein, das würde sich wunderbar aufgehen. Und was war das gewesen, als er die Schenke betreten hatte? Er hatte einfach so über sie hinweggesehen. Einfach so! Sie selbst wäre beinahe erstickt! Und er schaute sie einfach so an, als wäre sie jemand Fremdes, Normales, Belangloses! Ihr Fußtippen wurde energischer.

„Misaki-chan. Ooi, Misaki!"

Sie schaute Subaru an, der sie nachhaltig angesprochen hatte. Die drei Namikaze sahen sie ein wenig besorgt an.

„Alles in Ordnung? Bist du nervös?", wollte Hiro wissen. Sie seufzte wieder einmal, tief und schwer.

„Nein, ich bin nicht-"

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Misaki.", fiel ihr Haruka ins Wort. Er strahlte sie an und hob zuversichtlich seinen Daumen. „Das wird wie früher, als du deiner Tante ihren Lieblingstee geklaut hast! Einfach zack und weg! Niemand von uns hätte etwas dergleichen geschafft, auch heute noch nicht, deine Tante war schon immer ein Bluthund, was das anging. Aber für dich war das ein Klacks! Also sei unbesorgt, alles wird reibungslos ablaufen."

„Ja. Wird es." Misaki schaute ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und zusammengekniffenen Lippen an. Haruka hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er ihrer Tante gesteckt hatte, wer für den verschwundenen Tee verantwortlich gewesen war, und sie so Misaki letztendlich doch erwischt hatte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Es hatte jetzt keinen Sinn, mit ihm deswegen zu streiten. Und es hatte auch keinen Sinn mehr, länger dazusitzen und sich über Madara und seine weibliche Begeleitung den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Hier würde sie sowieso nichts in der Richtung herausfinden, nicht wenn sie mit drei Namikaze am Tisch saß. Also stand sie auf.

„Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass das heute ein Erfolg werden wird.", versicherte sie den dreien und echte Zuversicht sprach aus ihr. „Aber ich hab nicht vor, die ganze Zeit hier zu sitzen. Ich geh zurück auf mein Zimmer. Sollte etwas sein, dann holt mich. Ansonsten treffen wir uns zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt." Sie trat vor den Tisch und fixierte Haruka und Subaru noch einmal böse. „Ich lege viel Wert auf Anklopfen!" Beide schenkten ihr ihr unschuldigstes Grinsen und sie seufzte. Unverbesserlich. Sie hob die Hand und winkte zu Abschied. „Jaane."

Im Gehen zog sie ihren Uwagi etwas nach unten und fuhr glättend über seine weiten Ärmel. Dann fuhr sie nachdenklich durch ihr Haar und schüttelte es mit einer kurzen Handbewegung aus, drehte ihren Kopf so rein zufällig in Richtung der Uchiha, als sie an deren Tisch vorbeiging. Ebenso unscheinbar und bedeutungslos wie Madara zuvor ließ sie ihren Blick über die versammelte Truppe schweifen, dann war sie auch schon vorbei und aus dem Gasthaus draußen. Tief atmete sie die kühle Luft ein und biss die Zähne zusammen. Dann stampfte sie entschlossen auf das Gasthaus zu, in dem sie ihre Zimmer bezogen hatten.

Die Uchiha schienen sich blendend zu amüsieren. Schöne, kleine Sakefläschchen und Schälchen waren auf dem Tisch gestanden, alle vier hatten sie gelacht und geschäkert. Und das Beste war, Madara hatte nicht aufgesehen, als sie vorbeiging. Niemand brauchte ihr erzählen, dass er sie nicht bemerkt haben wollte. Und doch. Nicht einmal ein ganz kurzes Blinzeln in ihre Richtung, nichts. Er hatte nur weiter der Frau gegenüber zugehört und über was auch immer sie erzählt hatte gelacht. Grrrr… Sie war drauf und dran gewesen, kehrt zu machen und mit ihren Namikaze ebenfalls soviel zu lachen, wie er mit seinen Uchiha-Damen. Auch sie konnte das! Nur ihr Stolz (und auch ihre Voraussicht, Subaru und Haruka hätten sich im Himmel wieder gefunden, wenn sie das gemacht hätte, und sie wären noch aufdringlicher geworden) hatte sie davon abgehalten. Nein, das würde sie definitiv nicht machen. Stattdessen ging sie ohne Aufsehen brav zurück und dachte sich nur, dass die Shinobi, die sie heute Nacht erwischen würde, ihr leid täten. Denn an ihnen würde sie sich definitiv abreagieren.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Ein gezielter, böser, gemeiner und sehr heftiger Handkantenschlag setzte den Shinobi sofort außer Gefecht. Grimmig schaute sich Misaki in dem kleinen Raum um. Es war wirklich einfach gewesen. Die vier Ninja, die gerade Wache hatten, hatten gar nicht erst reagieren können, da waren die Namikaze schon aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hatten sie bewusstlos geschlagen. Haruka hielt Wache, Keiko war mit Hiro im Augenblick allein, da Subaru, wie vereinbart, die Rollen bereits in Sicherheit brachte.

In dem Zimmer war es eng und stickig. Der Boden war mit alten, abgelaufenen Tatamimatten ausgelegt, die stark müffelten, ein hoher Tisch und vier Stühle standen ohne besondere Ordnung herum, die Farbe der Wände war ausgeblichen und blätterte an einigen Stellen bereits ab. Sehr zwielichtig das Ganze. Sie bugsierte ihr letztes Opfer auf einen der Stühle und fesselte es schnell und fest, was gleich darauf auch mit den anderen geschah. Dann trat Hiro in Aktion. Während er spielerisch leicht, wie es schien, in die Gedanken der gefangenen Männer eindrang, untersuchte Misaki den Raum noch eingehend, ob es irgendwelche versteckten Überraschungen gab. Jedoch (oder glücklicherweise) konnte sie nur eine kleine Fluchttür entdecken, die so kunstvoll in die alte, dreckige Wand eingearbeitet war, dass man sie nur sehen konnte, wenn man dagegen drückte und sie sich öffnete. Sie schickte ihre feinen Sinne den schmalen Gang entlang, der sich dahinter auftat und erhaschte sehr schnell einen Hauch frischer Nachtluft. Natürlich würde sich kein normaler Shinobi in einem Raum aufhalten, aus dem er nicht wieder sicher entkommen konnte bei solch einer Aktion.

Sie schloss die Tür wieder. Fug- und nahtlos schloss diese die Wand ab. Dann begann sie, ihrerseits ein Genjutsu vorzubereiten. Um einen Blick auf die Käufer zu werfen, wollten sie diese in ihrem Jutsu einfangen und ihnen vorgaukeln, dass alles in bester Ordnung war, dass die gefesselten Ninja nach wie vor Wache hielten und ihnen die Rollen übergaben. Sollte unter Umständen dann doch noch ein Verkäufer auftauchen, konnten sie ihn gleich mit einbinden, ohne dass dieser was bemerkte.

Ja, es lohnte sich wahrlich nicht, die Namikaze zu verärgern.

Subaru kam zurück und half ihr mit dem Genjutsu. Sie verfrachteten die vier überwältigten Shinobi in ein Eck des Raumes, nachdem Hiro mit ihnen fertig war und hörten sich an, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Sie wussten nur relativ wenig.", seufzte er und atmete tief ein. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und er wischte ihn fahrig weg. „Sie gehören keinem bestimmten Clan an, sondern sind Söldner, zehn Stück, die sich hier in diesem Raum abwechselten. Sie werden dafür über die Maßen gut bezahlt, also haben sie keine Fragen gestellt. Von den anderen sieben, die Haruka ausgemacht hatte, gehört keiner zu ihnen, zumindest wissen sie davon nichts. Sie haben also auch keine Ahnung, um welche Rollen es sich hier handelt. Allerdings wurden sie ihnen von einem Kontaktmann übergeben, der den Namen Tsurano trägt, und ja, wahrscheinlich ein falscher Name." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jedoch weiß ich, wann und wo sie ihm den Preis für die Rollen übergeben sollen. Wenn ihn keine Nachricht davor ereilt, dass die Übergabe nie stattgefunden hat, können wir ihn erwischen. Zu den Käufern." Er sah zur Tür hinüber, als diese vorsichtig aufgeschoben wurde und Haruka hereinschlüpfte. Er nickte beruhigend, nichts war los. Aber die Käufer mussten sich langsam auf den Weg hierher machen, und sie mussten zu viert sein, um die Rolle der Shinobi einzunehmen.

„Die Käufer, wurde ihnen mitgeteilt, sind vom Yama-Clan. Kennt ihr den? Mit ihnen wurde ein Passwort ausgemacht, damit die Rollen ja den richtigen gegeben werden."

Oh oh…

Subaru und Haruka schüttelten nachdenklich den Kopf, als sie ihre Erinnerungen nach diesem speziellen Clan durchforschten. Nur Misaki stand unbeweglich da und schloss die Augen. Auch sie versuchte sich angestrengt zu erinnern. Doch sie war sich relativ sicher, dass sie bei ihrem Treffen mit dem Yama-Clan vor ein paar Wochen keinen übersehen hatte, der zu seinem Clan zurück rennen konnte, um ihnen zu sagen, dass eine Namikaze sich eingemischt hatte. War das also nur Zufall, dass die Yama genau jetzt Informationen über ihren Clan sammelten? Oder hatte sie doch etwas übersehen? Verdammt! Das klang ganz und gar nicht gut. Warum nur hatte sie ihren Namen nennen müssen? Zumindest ihren Vornamen hätte sie sich sparen können, um die Spur nicht noch mehr auf sich zu lenken!

Oh je… Sie wünschte sich gerade echt, nichts Schlimmes angerichtet zu haben!

Aber nein, positiv denken! Sie war hier, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern!

Also schüttelte auch sie den Kopf. Nie und nimmer würde sie das jemandem sagen. Man würde sie Zuhause dafür lynchen. Gott, würde sie Ärger kriegen… Sie räusperte sich und sammelte sich.

„Wussten sie, warum ausgerechnet der Yama-Clan die Rollen will?", fragte sie wieder ganz bei der Sache. Hiro schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das fragen wir dann die Yama-Leute selbst.", meinte Haruka und sah sich um. „Ihr habt so weit alles vorbereitet?"

Sie nickten und Misaki formte ihre Finger, ganz bang bei dem Gedanken an die mögliche Antwort der Yama-Leute auf diese Frage. „Sind sie bereits hier?"

„Ich denke. Drei neue Personen haben eben das Haus betreten. Sie unterdrücken ihr Chakra kaum und sind auf dem Weg nach unten."

Misaki nickte und vollendete ihr Jutsu.

_________

Madara hüstelte ein wenig und sah sich in dem dämmrigen Raum um, den er eben betreten hatte. Nur vereinzelt sorgten Laternen für Licht, was aber bei weitem nicht reichte. Die Fenster waren verhangen, wohl Tag und Nacht, da die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war, und die Luft hier drin… Nun, er stellte sich nicht vor, nach was allem sie wohl roch. Der Boden war durchgelaufen und dreckiges Einheitsgrau, niemand hielt es hier noch für nötig, Schuhe auszuziehen oder etwas dergleichen. Der Raum selbst war nicht sonderlich groß. Links und rechts führten jeweils eine Treppe nach oben oder nach unten, in der hinteren Ecke, durch einen alten Wandschirm ein wenig abgetrennt, war ein Irori mit ein paar Sitzkissen darum herum. Dort saß auch die einzige Person, die sie hier ausmachen konnten, eine alte Frau, die eine lange Pfeife rauchte.

Madara trat auf sie zu. Sie schien ihn schon lange bemerkt zu haben, obwohl sie keine Reaktion gezeigt hatte. Hätte sie nicht beständig die Pfeife zum Mund und wieder weggeführt und in dieser Bewegung grauen Rauch ausgeatmet, hätte man meinen können, sie schliefe. Denn außer ihren rechten Arm mit der Pfeife und ihren Mund bewegte sie keinen Muskel und ihre Augen waren nur halb geöffnet und starrten auf den Boden vor ihr. Sie tat auch erst einen weiteren, tiefen Atemzug, bis sie ihren frühen Gast ansprach:

„Yama Katsuro?", sagte sie zwar nur, aber brachte Madara damit zum Lächeln. Er nickte und verneigte sich leicht.

Die Alte hob den Arm mit der Pfeife und deutete auf die Treppe, die nach unten führte.

„Dritte Tür rechts." Der Arm wanderte zurück und sie nahm einen neuen tiefen Zug. Der Geruch des Krautes ging fast unter in den anderen Gerüchen, die hier vorherrschten. Madara verneigte sich erneut und wandte sich der besagten Treppe zu. Wie viel die Frau wohl für ihre Mitarbeit und ihr Stillschweigen gekriegt hatte? Denn sie war, das wusste er, die Besitzerin dieses Hauses hier. Es müsste sicher genug sein, um einiges zu renovieren… vielleicht sogar neu zu bauen.

Bedächtig und ohne ein Geräusch schritt der junge Uchiha die Treppe nach unten. Das Licht wurde schwächer, erst im Flur im Keller flackerten wieder kleine Lampen. Hier sahen Boden und Wände noch schlimmer aus als ein Stockwerk darüber. In den Ecken sammelten sich Schmutz und Unrat und die Wände hätten dringend einen neuen Anstrich gebraucht. Und ein paar Fenster, um zu lüften… Links und rechts führten mehrere Türen ab und er blieb vor der dritten rechts stehen.

Er war inzwischen allein, seine Teamkollegen waren zurückgekehrt zu ihrem Clan. Sie waren nicht ganz einverstanden mit dem gewesen, was er hier tat, zumindest hatten sie sich sehr gewundert. Aber die Diskussion war kurz ausgefallen. Ihnen war es letztendlich ziemlich egal gewesen, was er vorhatte, sie hatten, was sie wollten. Nur das warum war ihnen nicht klar gewesen. Was hatten sie mit den Namikaze zu schaffen? Gab es die überhaupt noch? Aber sie hatten es auf eine übervorsichtige Ader seinerseits geschoben, ihre Hilfe angeboten, die er dankend abgelehnt hatte, und waren nach Hause aufgebrochen.

Ihre Mission war es gewesen, eine kleine Delegation des Yama-Clans zu verfolgen und sich um sie zu kümmern. Soweit sie erfahren hatten, wollten diese mit einigen Schriftrollen hier handeln, in denen sie ihre Erkenntnisse über die Uchiha gesammelt hatten. Obwohl es sicher nicht viele waren, war der Uchiha-Clan doch nicht so unvorsichtig, das zu ignorieren. Leider nur schienen die Yama Madara und sein Team bemerkt zu haben, weshalb sie hier untergetaucht waren und sich so unauffällig wie möglich verhalten hatten. Sie sollten wie eine normale, kleine Gruppe wirken, die sich in einer größeren Stadt mal amüsierte. Ein Besuch in einem Gasthaus mit reichlich Sake und Essen war da nur normal. Und Madara war so perfekt in seiner Rolle gewesen, dass er sich nicht einmal etwas hatte anmerken lassen, als er Misaki entdeckt hatte. Hätte irgendwer von ihnen beiden gewusst, hätte man ihm das sicher hoch angerechnet! Die drei Männer, augenscheinlich andere Namikaze, die mit an ihrem Tisch saßen, waren ihm nämlich auch nicht entgangen. Aber hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt, wie schlimm sie die Männer aus ihrem Clan fand? Warum war sie dann mit ihnen aus gewesen? Erst später in der Nacht, nachdem er seinen eigenen Auftrag einwandfrei ausgeführt hatte, hatte er den nötigen Hinweis bekommen, dass Misaki wohl auch auf einer Mission war.

Madara selbst war es gewesen, der im Geist eines der Yama deren genauen Auftrag erfahren hatte. Allem Anschein nach hatte dieser Clan ein persönliches Interesse an den Namikaze entwickelt, was insofern ungewöhnlich war, da sie ja kaum noch am Weltgeschehen beteiligt waren. Aber Madara hatte eins und eins zusammengezählt und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dieses Interesse sehr wahrscheinlich etwas mit Misaki zu tun hatte. Sie hatte immerhin vor ein paar Wochen erst zwei Einheiten der Yama ausgelöscht, um seine Nichten zu retten. Dieser nervige Clan tauschte also Informationen über die Uchiha gegen welche über die Namikaze. Misaki war mit ihren Leuten also hier, um die Schriftrollen über ihren Clan sicherzustellen.

Aber er wunderte sich schon, wie genau jemand an Schriftrollen der Namikaze gekommen war. Schien ihm fast unmöglich. Hatte also jemand auch den Dieben etwas stehlen können. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein fremdes Gesicht. So etwas würde Misaki sicher ganz und gar nicht gerne hören.

Er verbannte das Lächeln wieder aus dem Gesicht, das er aufgesetzt hatte. Er hatte das Aussehen einer der Yama-Leute angenommen, die die Rollen eintauschen sollten, den Rest der Truppe, der natürlich nicht mehr existierte, ließ er als einwandfreies Genjutsu neben sich herlaufen. Er war gespannt, was er vorfinden würde. Hatten die Namikaze bereits zugeschlagen und sich die Rollen geholt? Würde er also auf ein leeres Zimmer stoßen? Oder war er doch schneller als diese? Dann konnte er Misaki sicher eine kleine Freude bereiten (er erlaubte es dem Lächeln, kurz zurückzukehren). Immerhin hatte es bisher keinerlei Anzeichen gegeben, dass hier jemand gekämpft hätte oder etwas dergleichen. Obwohl…Namikaze hinterließen selten Spuren. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Er würde einfach sehen, was sich machen ließ, ob er hier Misaki noch einen Gefallen tun konnte oder bereits alles erledigt war.

Bedächtig und ruhig legte er endlich seine Hand auf den Türgriff und öffnete die Tür.

Als sich die Tür Stück für Stück öffnete, wünschte sich Misaki, wieder vor ihrem Tee zu hocken und daran zu ersticken. Durch ihr Erlebnis in dem kleinen Gasthaus, wo sie Madara so schön überrascht hatte, war sie vorsichtig geworden und immer darauf bedacht, ihre Umgebung genau im Blick zu haben, sprich im Gefühl. Deshalb wusste sie auch, wer auch immer dort draußen stand und rein wollte, einer davon war Madara. Verdammt!!!

Madara bedeutete Sharingan. Madara bedeutete keine Yama-Leute! Madara bedeutete Uchiha. Madara bedeutete, dass ihr Gen-Jutsu in dem Moment wertlos war, in dem er es ansah. Und sie alle würden als Namikaze auffliegen! Das konnte ungeahnte Folgen haben! Während die Tür weiter aufging und sie schon einen Fuß sah, der eintrat, malte sie sich ein wenig panisch (also zumindest sehr nervös) alle möglichen Folgen aus. Warum nur musste sie in einem Team arbeiten?!? Wäre sie alleine gewesen, hätte sie jetzt bei Weitem weniger Probleme! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!!

„Das ist eine Falle.", zischte sie schnell improvisierend. „Weg hier!"

Ihr Team vertraute ihr wenigstens soweit, dass sie sich sofort weg teleportierten. Misaki war die Letzte und erhaschte so noch einen Blick auf die Shinobi, die den Raum betraten. Sie sahen nicht aus wie Uchiha, und einer trug das Wappen des Yama-Clans. Doch trotzdem wusste sie, dass einer von ihnen Madara war. Also hatten auch sie sich in einem Gen-Jutsu verborgen, was hatten sie mit den echten Yama-Leuten gemacht? Tja, das würde sie Madara bei nächster Gelegenheit fragen. Genau wie einige andere Sachen.

Ohne einem von ihnen in die Augen zu sehen, verschwand sie ebenfalls.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Nun, einen Vorteil hatte all das gehabt, fand Misaki. Es war schnell über die Bühne gegangen und sie hatten die Mission in drei Tagen abgehakt (mehr oder weniger, es gab üble Nachwehen Zuhause…). Sie konnte also rechtzeitig bei ihrem Treffpunkt mit Madara erscheinen! Ihr Tag endete demnach nicht ganz so schlimm, wie sie sich das ausgemalt hatte. Denn egal, was er sagte und was da nicht alles noch rauskommen würde, schon allein, dass sie ihn sehen konnte, verschönerte ihr alles! Und sie freute sich auch auf die Klarheit, die sie nach diesem Treffen hoffentlich haben würde. Denn momentan war sie voller Fragen, Zweifel und schlimmer Vorahnungen…

Hatte sie einen Fehler gemacht? Hatte sie überreagiert, als Madara samt Yama zu ihnen gestoßen war? Sie fragte sich das ununterbrochen und ging die vergangene Nacht immer wieder im Kopf durch. Sie wusste, einer der Männer, die eingetreten waren, war Madara gewesen. Er hatte sich als Yama verkleidet. Doch was, wenn die anderen wirklich Yama gewesen waren und keine Teamkollegen von ihm? Was, wenn er sich nur unter sie gemischt hatte? Wenn also bis auf ihn alles normal gelaufen wäre? Hatte sie ihre Leute völlig umsonst abgezogen? Hätten sie noch wichtige Informationen erhalten können, wenn sie anders reagiert hätte?

Ihren Teamkollegen hatte sie erklärt, dass ihre Sinne eine Anomalie wahrgenommen hatten, wie sie oft bei Gen-Jutsu vorkam, die schlecht gearbeitet waren. Auch wenn die anderen, vor allem Haruka, nichts dergleichen wahrgenommen hatten, glaubten sie ihr doch. Sie war bekannt für ihr feines Gespür bei derartigen Techniken. Insofern hatte sie eigentlich nicht einmal völlig gelogen, sie war sogar ziemlich nahe an der Wahrheit noch dran gewesen. Und sicher war sicher. Auch wenn Madara sich vielleicht nur eingeschlichen hatte und sie mit den zwei anderen Shinobi echte Yama-Leute vor sich gehabt hätten, das Risiko war zu groß gewesen.

Also hatten sie die Rollen sichergestellt, den Kontaktmann ausfindig gemacht, den sie hofften zu treffen (auch wenn die Hoffnung gerade verschwindend gering geworden war…) und waren zu ihrem Clan zurückgekehrt. Dort war man natürlich erleichtert gewesen, dass man die Rollen beschafft hatte, befürchtete, dass sie wirklich nur Kopien waren, und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie man weiter vorgehen sollte. Misaki beschäftigte das natürlich auch. Aber eben nicht nur.

Nur mit halbem Auge hatte sie auf Keiko geachtet, die nicht lang gezögert und ihre große Schwester für den Nachmittag beschlagnahmt hatte. Bei ihr stand ja immer noch das Versprechen aus, dass Misaki ihr das Teleportieren beibrachte. Aber, wie erwartet, hatte das Kind dieses Jutsu schnell gelernt und übte wahrscheinlich jetzt im Bett noch fleißig. Immerhin war hier eine ganz glücklich und zufrieden.

Aber genauso wie sie über ihre – mehr oder weniger verpatzte – Mission nachdachte, grübelte sie auch ununterbrochen über Madara nach, während sie wartete (sie war ein wenig zu früh zu ihrem vereinbarten Treffpunkt erschienen). Was ihr natürlich nichts einbrachte außer Kopfschmerzen. Nein, zu viele ungewisse Komponenten spielten in den letzten beiden Tagen eine Rolle, als dass sie zu irgendeinem klaren, richtigen Schluss kommen könnte. Es half nichts, sie brauchte Madara, um ihn direkt darauf ansprechen zu können. Und das bald, sie hatten viel zu klären!

Ungeduldig schaute sie zum Himmel hoch. Wann ging dieser verdammte Mond denn eigentlich endlich auf? Brauchte der immer so lange? Sie hatten abgemacht, sich erst nach Sonnenuntergang hier zu treffen, das kleine Plateau bei den heißen Quellen, die Misaki so liebte. Und zwar, wenn der Mond aufging. Aber der war weit und breit nirgends zu sehen. Immerhin war der Himmel sternenklar. Somit musste Misaki nicht alle fünf Minuten hoch segeln, um über die Wolken zu gelangen und dort nach dem Mond Ausschau zu halten. Sie wusste, dass sie das tun würde. Sie seufzte. War sie wirklich so…verknallt? Verliebt sogar? Konnte man das am Anfang einer Beziehung schon mit Sicherheit sagen? Und wie ging es Madara dabei? Fühlte er genau so wie sie?

Sie seufzte genervt und gequält und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, dass er gegen den Baumstamm, an den sie sich lehnte, stieß. Wo genau sollte der Mond eigentlich aufgehen? Sie konnte von ihrem Platz aus drei Himmelsrichtungen überschauen, was wenn er hinter ihr war? Sie seufzte noch einmal und stand auf. Sie sprang einmal kräftig ab, dass sie über die kleine Baumgruppe hinwegsehen konnte und so einen guten Blick auf den fast vollen Mond hatte, der dort am Horizont schon etwa eine handbreit in einem kräftigen Gelb, fast schon Orange leuchtete. Sie landete wieder. Madara kam also zu spät. Obwohl, er hatte ja weiter als sie und musste laufen. Vielleicht hatte ihn noch etwas aufgehalten, wer wusste das schon. Sie nicht.

Sie ballte ihre Rechte zur Faust. Sie hasste das! Diese Unsicherheit, das Warten, nicht Bescheid zu wissen,… Aber sie zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, bis-

Sie sprang herum. Er kam! Sie spürte ihn! Ganz deutlich! Ihre Wut von eben war sofort verflogen, verdrängt von ihrer Freude, einem kurzen Glücksgefühl, dass in dem Moment nicht einmal die nagenden Fragen in ihr stören konnten. Wie sie sich wieder gefasst hatte (und ihm nicht entgegengeeilt war, sie hatte den Impuls gerade noch unterdrücken können), dachte sie sich schon ihren Teil über sich selbst. Sie war diesem Mann eindeutig hoffnungslos verfallen.

Sie blieb also stehen, verflocht hinter ihrem Rücken ihre Hände fest ineinander, weil sie sie nicht ruhig halten konnte, und sah in die Richtung, aus der er kommen würde. Schließlich erblickte sie seinen dahineilenden Schatten und gleich darauf sprang er hoch zu ihr, landete leichtfüßig und lächelte sie im Licht des Mondes an. Misaki musste angestrengt nachdenken, was genau sie ihn noch einmal hatte alles fragen wollen… Sie gab sich eine mentale Ohrfeige und sammelte sich. Doch ein kleines Lächeln ließ sich nicht ganz unterdrücken.

„Ich bin ein wenig zu spät. Ich hoffe, du hast nicht zu lange warten müssen."

Seine schöne Stimme… Misaki! Reiß dich zusammen! Und antworte!

„Nein, hab ich nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah woanders hin. Es waren gute zwei Meter zwischen ihnen und ein Teil in ihr wollte die nur zu gerne überwinden und sich an ihn drücken. Der andere Teil fing endlich an zu sprechen.

„Also… Wie waren deine letzten drei Tage so?" Sie schaute ihn wieder an. „Viel erlebt?"

„Könnte man so sagen. Sicher nicht weniger ereignisreich als deine." Ein schiefes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

Misaki nickte. „Du warst also auch auf einer Mission? Zusammen mit drei anderen Uchiha."

„Wir haben die Yama-Leute verfolgt.", setzte er an und kam einen viel zu kleinen Schritt näher. „Sie wollten Informationen über meinen Clan gegen Informationen über euch austauschen."

„Ahh", machte Misaki verstehend. „Ihr wart also das Zahlungsmittel für unsere Schriftrollen. Hm…"

„Ich weiß, dass die Yama hinter uns Uchiha her sind, aber ich frage mich, was sie von den Namikaze auf einmal wollen?" Er sah Misaki jetzt ernst an. Mit einen unguten Gefühl im Magen, das immer dann auftauchte, wenn dieses Thema angesprochen wurde, ließ sie die Schultern hängen.

„Mein Clan hat keine Ahnung, woher dieses Interesse plötzlich kommt. Wie gesagt, wir leben sehr zurückgezogen und alles… Und hatten nie Kontakt zu den Yama." Sie schluckte. „Bis auf mich. Aber davon weiß keiner."

„Mhm." Madara schwieg und schien nachzudenken. Misaki hob etwas hilflos die Arme. „Ich meine, ich hab sie alle besiegt! Und ich hätte es mit Sicherheit gespürt, wenn sich noch jemand dort versteckt hätte! Es kann also gar nicht an mir liegen! Und die einzigen, die noch davon wissen, bist du und deine Schwester und die kleinen. Aber da ihr Krieg gegen die Yama führt und alles, werdet ihr ihnen sicher auch nichts gesteckt haben. Das klingt alles einleuchtend und logisch, aber trotzdem fällt mir kein anderer Grund ein, warum sie es so plötzlich auf meinen Clan abgesehen haben."

Endlich konnte sie mit jemanden darüber reden, der ihr nicht gleich an die Gurgel dafür gehen würde! Es setzte ihr echt zu.

„Weißt du, die Yama wurden früher oft dazu angeheuert, flüchtige Shinobi, Verräter oder geflohene Verbrecher zu finden, sie waren eine Art Kopfgeldjäger.", sprach Madara schließlich wieder. Misakis Gesicht entglitt ihr ein wenig, als ihr dämmerte, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Sie sind die perfekten Tracker. Auch wenn keiner überlebt hat, könnten andere Yama, die später hinzugekommen sind, durchaus deine Spur aufgenommen haben und dir gefolgt sein. Es könnte also sein…" Er vollendete seinen Satz nicht, musste es auch gar nicht. Misaki stieß einen tiefen, erschöpften Seufzer aus. Es war ihre Schuld. Sie hatte die Pläne ihres Clans zunichte gemacht. Sie hatte einen anderen Clan auf sie aufmerksam gemacht. Sie hatte ihnen einen neuen Feind verschafft. Sie hatte sie alle in Gefahr gebracht! Was, wenn man sie in ihrem Lager überfallen würde? Das wäre ihre Schuld! Und sie hatte noch nicht einmal gemerkt, was sie da angestellt hatte! Was, wenn sie nicht durch Zufall von dem Handel mit den Rollen erfahren hätten? Die Yama hätten in aller Ruhe zum Schlag ausholen können! Immerhin war ihr Clan jetzt gewarnt, sie konnten nicht mehr überrascht werden. Trotzdem! Was wenn das, und das, und dann noch und…

Madaras warme Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange und unterbrach ihre aufkommende Panik. Sie sah in sein besorgtes Gesicht.

„Misaki, selbst wenn es deine Schuld war, was immer noch nicht sicher ist, dein Clan ist jetzt gewarnt. Er reagiert auf die Bedrohung und wird sie abwenden, egal was der Grund für sie ist. Er hat doch bestimmt schon erste Schritte unternommen, nicht?" Seine Stimme war ruhig und stark, schon allein ihr Klang beruhigte ihre Nerven. Sie nickte.

„Wir hatten wohl Glück im Unglück.", lächelte er zuversichtlich. „Durch ihren Tauschhandel haben sie sich verraten."

„Aber sind sie jetzt nicht auch gewarnt? Wir waren dort und haben die Rollen zurückgeholt. Was, wenn sie jetzt überstürzt angreifen?" Sie war noch lange nicht so zuversichtlich wie er.

„Das glaube ich weniger. Wir Uchiha waren schließlich da. Wir haben die Yama beseitigt und dabei eine eindeutige Botschaft hinterlassen, die uns als die Verantwortlichen ausweist. Die Söldner im Keller… Immerhin war ich auch unten, nachdem ihr weg wart, konnte ich mein Gen-Jutsu getrost auflösen, warum sollte man das dann jemand anderem zuschreiben? Niemand hat euch erkannt, oder? Die verschwundenen Rollen über euren Clan hab einfach ich mitgenommen, zumindest werden sich das die Yama denken. Außerdem, meine ich, werden sie noch nicht sofort angreifen. Sie sammeln Informationen und wollen eure Schwachstellen herausfinden. Zudem befinden sie sich bereits im Kampf mit einem gefährlichen Clan. Noch einer würde ihre Ressourcen vollkommen erschöpfen."

„Du glaubst also nicht, dass sie angreifen?" Sie fühlte sich bei seinen Worten unglaublich erleichtert. Es klang alles total logisch, was er sagte, sicher wäre sie von alleine auch darauf gekommen, wenn sie objektiv und nüchtern an die Sache herangehen könnte. Aber sie war nun mal vorbelastet mit Schuldgefühlen und leichten Panikattacken. So was verzerrte das Bild, das man sich machte, ungemein.

„Nein, glaube ich nicht. Zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit." Er blinzelte und sah zur Seite, während er ein wenig leiser hinzufügte: „Mein Clan wird sie nämlich etwas mehr beschäftigen als deiner."

Misaki atmete tief ein und trat ganz nahe an ihn heran. Sie ließ ihren Kopf erschöpft auf seine Brust sinken und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Rücken. Er tat es ihr gleich und sie lag endlich wieder in seinen Armen. Kurz schwiegen sie, bis er leise und sanft lachte. „Geht's wieder?", fragte er und sie sah auf. Sie lächelte, aber senkte ihren Blick wieder ein wenig peinlich berührt. Sie hatte wohl ziemlich überreagiert. Eine starke Kunoichi, noch dazu eine, die das nächste Clanoberhaupt werden würde, sollte das nicht, sie sollte immer ruhig und überlegt handeln, einen klaren Kopf behalten. Wie Madara.

Er hob ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn wieder ansah. „Können wir noch über etwas anderes reden?"

Sie hatte eigentlich über so vieles mit ihm reden wollen. All das war hinter ihren Sorgen verschwunden. Und da hatte sie sich den ganzen Tag über die Fragen noch so schön zurechtgelegt gehabt.

„Ja, über was denn?"

„Du warst also auch auf einer Mission. Mit drei Männern, die die ganze Zeit über nicht davon ablassen konnten, dir schöne Augen zu machen, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen und, wie du dann gegangen warst, von dir in den höchsten Tönen zu schwärmen." Sie sah den Schalk in seinen Augen und er vertrieb so auch noch den letzten Rest ihres Kummers. Sie kicherte sogar. Dann wurde auch sie ernst. „Und auch du warst also auf einer Mission mit zwei wunderhübschen Frauen, die dir immerzu an den Lippen hingen, während du mit ihnen Sake getrunken hast, und lauthals über jeden deiner Witze lachten?"

„Natürlich mussten wir lachen. Wir mussten authentisch rüberkommen."

„Authentisch?"

„Aber ja. Man war auf uns aufmerksam geworden. Also beschlossen wir, die fröhliche Gruppe im Gasthaus zu spielen. Uns Uchiha sieht man so öfters, wenn wir untertauchen und nicht auffallen wollen."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie hielt es da echt nicht mehr aus und gab ihm einen Kuss. Darauf hatte sie zu lange warten müssen! Erst danach erklärte sie weiter.

„Von den drei Männern bei mir sind nur zwei an mir interessiert. Es ist wirklich nicht mehr feierlich mit ihnen und ich gehe ihnen normalerweise auch so gut es geht immer aus dem Weg. Nur meine liebe Tante, die alte Kupplerin, hat darauf bestanden, dass wir die Mission zu viert unternehmen." Misaki verdrehte die Augen. „Ich dachte mir nicht nur in dem Moment, in dem du diesen Kellerraum betreten hast, wie viel besser es doch gewesen wäre, wenn ich allein gearbeitet hätte. Aber ich kann sie auf Abstand halten. Irgendwann kapieren sie es hoffentlich noch." Abwartend schaute sie Madara an, sie würde gern mehr noch über seine weibliche Begleitung wissen, aber auch er küsste sie erst einmal, länger als sie ihn.

„Meine zwei Begleiterinnen sind in festen Händen.", antwortete er ihr schließlich. Seine Lippen berührten ihre dabei. Er trat einen Schritt weiter vor und drückte sie gegen den Baumstamm hinter ihr. Misakis Knie wurden weich, wie sie seinen Körper so dicht und fest an ihrem spürte, und angenehme Schauer liefen über ihren Rücken, als sein heißer Atem ihr Gesicht streifte. Sie krallte sich schon regelrecht an seinen Kleidern fest, damit ihre Beine ja nicht wegknickten. An ihren Lippen fühlte sie, wie er lächelte, dann drang sein tiefes Lachen leise aus seiner Brust, mit dem er ihr immer den Rest gab. Ihr Herz schien gleichzeitig auszusetzen und schmerzhaft schnell zu schlagen, ihre Haut war überempfindlich, vor allem da, wo sie sich berührten (also eigentlich fast überall), und ihr Mund musste mit einspringen, um genügend Sauerstoff in die Lungen zu transportieren. Dieser Mann…

Sein Lachen verebbte, und seine Rechte strich ihr Kinn entlang und schloss sich zart aber bestimmt um ihr Gesicht. „Aber das bin ich doch auch, nicht wahr?"

Bevor Misaki ihm und dem Rest der Welt deutlich machen konnte, wie sehr er in festen Händen war, oder vor Glück und unbändiger Freude anfing zu heulen und im Kreis zu hüpfen, küsste er sie schon wieder und ihr Denken verabschiedete sich pfeifend und fröhlich in den Feierabend. Die Welt konnte warten. Vom Baum konnte sie sowieso nicht weg.

Sie zog ihn noch fester an sich, seine Hand an ihrem Gesicht fing an, ihren Hals zu streicheln, während seine andere warm, heiß, kalt über ihre Seite fuhr und dort langsam ihren Uwagi Stück für Stück hochzog. Sie ließ ihn los und schlang stattdessen ihre Arme um seinen Hals, als seine Hände beide über ihre bloße Haut an ihrem Rücken streichelten und ihre Wahrnehmung auf wenige Punkte auf ihrem Körper schrumpfen ließen. Sein Mund verschwand von ihrem und legte sich stattdessen auf ihren Hals und liebkoste ihre zarte Haut. Sie spielte mit seinen Haaren, hielt ihn fest, dass er ja nicht aufhörte, und beugte ihren Kopf so weit nach hinten, wie der Baum es zuließ. Wie er begann, an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern, blinzelte sie kurz, schloss aber sofort ihre Augen wieder und legte ihre Wange an seine.

„Du hast ihn auch bemerkt.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, ohne sich dabei irgendetwas anmerken zu lassen, und küsste sie weiter.

„Hnnn…", machte sie nur zustimmend, und wunderte sich über ihre eigene Stimme, die seltsam hoch klang. Und ja, sie hatte die Person auch bemerkt, die in einiger Entfernung hinter einem Felsen Aufstellung genommen hatte und sie anscheinend beobachtete.

Kurz küsste sie Madara ein wenig stürmischer auf den Mund, bis er sich ihrer anderen Halsseite zuwandte, die dem Fremden abgewandt war. „Es ist keiner von meinen Leuten. Einer von deinen?"

„Nh nnnh…", verneinte sie. Warum konnte er eigentlich ganze Sätze reden und alles was sie zustande brachte, waren einfache Lautäußerungen? Vielleicht sollte sie ihn mehr küssen, auch an seinem Hals saugen und knabbern, seinen Haori aufbinden und-

Misaki, ihr werdet verdammt noch mal beobachtet! Konzentration!

Immerhin konnte der Beobachter nicht sagen, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatten. Sie machten einfach weiter, als wäre nichts. Aber sie mussten ihn natürlich dingfest machen, sich ihn schnappen und schauen wer er war! Und dann verprügeln, schon allein für sein Timing.

„Du weißt, wo er sich genau aufhält?"

„Jahhhh." Nun, immerhin ein Wort. Auch wenn es ein wenig gehaucht klang.

„Bereit?"

Bereit? Nicht wirklich, sie war gerade für was ganz anderes bereit, aber das hier…musste sein. Hatte eigentlich nur sie immer so viel Glück? Leider konnte sie das niemanden fragen ohne aufzufliegen. Welcher Volldepp musste hier auch spannen!

Aber es half nichts. „Mhmm…" Sie klang schon etwas genervt und biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Der dort unten hinter seinem Felsen konnte sich jetzt warm anziehen. Sie verschwanden beide von einem Moment auf den anderen.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

„Sagtest du nicht, es sei keiner von deinen Leuten?"

Madara und Misaki standen neben dem Shinobi vor ihnen am Boden.

„Hm…", machte sie und schaute Haruka, der leider nicht tot, sondern nur bewusstlos war, mit einer Mischung aus vielen Gefühlen an. „Ich war abgelenkt.", gab sie schließlich knirschend zu.

Sie verschränkte die Arme und kniff die Lippen zusammen. Warum hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass ihr jemand folgte? Hätte sie damit nicht rechnen können? Sie seufzte und schüttelte einmal den Kopf. Heute war nicht ihr Tag. Erst die nicht ganz erfolgreiche Mission, dann ihre leichte Panikattacke vor Madara, dann der unbemerkte Verfolger, weil sie mit ihren Gedanken immer sonst wo gewesen war und so unvorsichtig geworden war. Haruka hatte sie also gesehen. Er wusste jetzt, dass sie sich mit einem wildfremden Mann traf. Dass er sich nach dieser Erkenntnis nicht augenblicklich zurückteleportiert hatte, ließ zwei Schlüsse zu: Entweder er war neben einigen anderen Dingen noch ein kleiner, perverser Spanner. Oder aber er wollte unbedingt noch die Identität dieses Mannes herausfinden. Es war wohl eher nur zweiteres der Fall, aber Misaki schloss beides nicht aus. Sie zog ihr Katana.

„Wie gern würde ich ihn jetzt einfach nur zerstückeln!" Drohend ragte ihr Schwert über dem Namikaze auf. Sie atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich ein wenig. Sie ließ ihre Waffe sinken und schaute Madara an. „Aber mein Clan würde leider erkennen, dass es ein Namikaze-Schwert war. Von den Uchiha wissen sie, glaub ich, nichts. Willst du ihn erledigen? Für mich?"

Madara lachte und ging auf sie zu, während er den Kopf schüttelte. Er griff nach ihrer Schwerthand. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee." Er zeigte auf seine Augen. „Gibt es irgendetwas, von dem du schon immer wolltest, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnert außer diesen Abend? Oder ein paar andere Erinnerungen, die du ihm gern verpassen möchtest?"

Misakis Augen wurden groß. Sie schaute wieder zu Haruka hin und dachte an die vielen Streiche, die er ihr früher gespielt hatte, an all seine krummen Dinger, wenn er sie verpfiffen hatte, und an ihre vielen Rachepläne, von denen nur ein Teil funktioniert hatte. Aber diese Erinnerungen waren ihr eigentlich egal. Eher der gegenwärtige Haruka nervte sie tierisch. Gegen den mussten sie wenn dann was tun.

„Wie…weit kannst du ihn denn manipulieren?", fragte sie vorsichtig und klimperte Madara mit ihren Augen an. Sie streichelte seine Hand und legte alles in ihren Blick und ihr Lächeln. Der Uchiha hob eine Augenbraue.

„Weit.", antwortete er. Er schien zu ahnen, worauf sie hinauswollte.

Misakis Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf tönte eine böse Siegeslache an.

„Sehr schön.", sagte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. Irgendwelche Skrupel oder Mitleid mit Haruka hatte sie nicht. Alles, was kommen würde, hatte er verdient. Und sie sich auch. Muahahahahaaaa!

„Verdammte Kacke… Du Wichser, bist du schwer!", knurrte Misaki unter Kraftanstrengung und ließ mit einem lauten Seufzer Haruka auf den Boden plumpsen. Dort kam er auf seinem Hintern auf und rollte zur Seite, wo er bewusstlos liegen blieb und hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Morgen durchschlief. Sauer starrte sie auf ihn hinab und riss sich gerade noch zusammen, ihn nicht zu treten. Verdient hätte er es auf jeden Fall!

Madara hatte sich an Harukas Geist gütlich getan und ein wenig rumgeforscht und hier und da eine Kleinigkeit, die ihm nicht ganz passte und die wohl zu Problemen geführt hätte, geändert (dieses Sharingan war ja wirklich so was von praktisch!). Er hatte Misaki erzählt, dass Haruka sie habe besuchen wollen und sie gerade noch verschwinden gesehen habe. Mit seinen Sinnen habe er sie dann hier bei den Quellen aufgespürt und natürlich lange gewartet, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass sie nicht mehr badete oder so. Dann erst sei er aufgebrochen. Er sei der Überzeugung gewesen, sie sei traurig, weil sie ihre Mission nicht ganz erfolgreich erfüllt hatten, und hatte sie trösten wollen. Als er sie dann mit Madara gesehen hatte, hatte er natürlich nicht glauben können, was er da sah, und wollte wirklich nur herausfinden, wer der Fremde war, und nicht spannen.

Haruka, der liebe, einfühlsame Junge aus der Nachbarschaft, der arme Mädchen trösten wollte. Misaki holte mit ihrem Fuß aus, stampfte aber stattdessen nur einmal kräftig auf. Ein blauer Fleck auf seinem Allerwertesten würde nur unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen.

Madara hatte sich dann ein wenig um ihn gekümmert. Haruka erinnerte sich folglich nicht mehr an Madara, auch nicht daran, Misaki hinterher geschlichen zu sein, geschweige denn sie mit irgendwem knutschen gesehen zu haben. In seiner neuen Erinnerung ging er einfach anstatt zu Misaki, um zu sehen, wie diese verschwand, zu sich nach Hause, um schlafen zu gehen, da er so erschöpft war von der Mission.

Als Bonus hatte Madara noch eine kleine Manipulation oben drauf gesetzt, für die er sich – falls das wirklich klappen sollte – von Misaki nicht nur eine Belohnung erhoffen konnte, sondern viele. Sie würde ihm dafür auf ewig dankbar sein! Er hatte gemeint, als er von Haruka wieder abgelassen hatte, dass dieser Misaki jetzt nicht mehr gar so nerven würde, sondern eher zurückhaltend war, wenn er mit ihr zu tun hatte, wie sie sich das gewünscht hatte. Vor Staunen hatte sie ihn nur anstarren können. Wenn sie jetzt Haruka ansah, der leise zu schnarchen begonnen hatte, konnte sie es auch immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sich in irgendeiner Weise verändert haben sollte. Der morgige Tag würde das erst bringen.

Sie war Madara natürlich gleich um den Hals gefallen und ihr Dankeschön hatte einige Zeit gedauert, keiner von beiden hatte es unterbrechen wollen. Aber der Mond war immer höher gestiegen und schließlich hatte Madara gemeint, es sei wohl besser, wenn Misaki zurückkehre. Vielleicht vermisste sie jemand und Haruka auch, und auch wenn sie das Problem Haruka jetzt beseitigt hatten, sollten sie nicht riskieren, neue heraufzubeschwören. Natürlich hatte das alles sehr vernünftig und logisch geklungen, aber trotzdem hatte Misaki schmollend mit Madara ihr nächstes Treffen vereinbart (in einer Woche! Einer stinkenden, langen Woche! Das war zu lang!) und Haruka nach Hause bugsiert.

Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und trat Haruka schließlich doch in den Hintern. Diese Nacht hätte so schön werden können! Nur sie und Madara! Sie wäre im Morgengrauen zurückgekehrt und niemand hätte was bemerkt! Aber dann musste ja Haruka kommen! Und eben weil Haruka gekommen war, sahen sie sich jetzt eine Woche lang nicht. Damit niemand weiteres Verdacht schöpfen konnte, die Wogen geglättet wurden, und das mit ihr und dem Uchiha weiterhin geheim blieb.

OK…das war nicht der einzige Grund, sie gab es zu, Haruka war nicht allein für alles verantwortlich, man höre und staune. Madara hatte noch gesagt, dass sein Clan in den nächsten Tagen eine größere Offensive plante. Und da konnte er leider nicht einfach mal so verschwinden. Und auch Misaki sollte sich wieder mehr bei ihrem Clan aufhalten, da auch er seine Reihen verstärkte, um sich gegen die Yama zu schützen und was auch immer sie planten.

Also: Scheiß Yama! Scheiß Haruka! Scheiß Krieg! Das war alles nicht fair!

Sie ging, bevor sie den Namikaze noch ernsthaft verletzte. Ihr Wutpegel war nämlich enorm gestiegen. Lautlos schlich sie sich nach draußen, schloss die Tür hinter sich und atmete tief die kühle Nachtluft ein. Ihr Magen grummelte. Trotz allem hatte sie jetzt auch noch Hunger. Sie seufzte. Mal sehen, was ihre Küche noch hergeben würde.

Sie sprang von der Veranda und sah jemanden rechts von sich. Das Mondlicht erhellte ihre Umgebung gut genug, damit sie erkennen konnte, wer da nachts noch einen Spaziergang machte. Es waren zwar auch Wachen aufgestellt, die sicher auch patrouillierten, aber Misaki wusste nichts davon, dass ihre liebe, nette Tante auch dazugehörte. Und diese war anscheinend auch überrascht, Misaki hier zu sehen. Doch das Böse nahm seinen Lauf…

Misakis Tante schaute zwischen ihrer Nichte und Harukas Haus verwirrt hin und her. Dann machte sich Verstehen in ihrem Gesicht breit (zumindest glaubte sie zu verstehen) und Misaki konnte beobachten, wie sich ihre Augen vor Freude weiteten, ihr Mund ein überraschtes „Oh" formte, sie ihre Hände an die Brust hob und zusammenlegte, wie ihre ganze Gestalt aufzugehen schien in unglaublicher Erleichterung.

Misaki dagegen unterdrückte ein Knurren, verdrehte die Augen, hob ihre Hand und winkte ihrer Tante einfach und ging weiter. Im Moment konnte sie für nichts garantieren. Es interessierte sie nicht einmal mehr, was ihre Tante so spät nachts noch draußen tat. Ihre Tante, die jetzt überglücklich war, wie sie meinte, Misaki sei endlich zur Besinnung gekommen und mit Haruka zusammen. Warum sonst sollte sie sich spät nachts aus dessen Haus schleichen? Doch nicht, weil sie ihn bewusstlos geschlagen und einen Uchiha seinen Geist bearbeiten hatte lassen, nein. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie schön zu Abend gegessen (Haruka konnte auch seeeehr gut kochen, schon gewusst?) und den Rest mit Reden und Küssen, vielleicht sogar mehr verbracht. Misaki raufte sich die Haare, schloss ihre Haustür schon nicht mehr ganz so leise hinter sich, ignorierte ihren Hunger und warf sich einfach auf ihren Futon. Dort verdrängte sie, während sie auf einen gnädigen Schlaf wartete, alles andere und dachte zwanghaft nur an Madara, von dem sie noch eine Woche getrennt sein würde.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Gut. Sollte sie irgendwann einmal jemand fragen: Misaki, wie genau hast du dich in solch eine Situation eigentlich schon wieder hineinmanövriert? Dann müsste sie antworten: Keine Ahnung.

Sie wusste es wirklich nicht. Genauso wenig wusste sie, wie sie hier wieder rauskommen sollte!

Hätte es nicht einfach einfach bleiben können? Schön normal, lieb und nett und OHNE Probleme? Nein. Warum auch? Warum sollte sich eine Frau einfach nur in einen Mann verlieben, er sich in sie, die beiden glücklich werden und ein Bilderbuchleben führen? War doch auf die Dauer langweilig, nicht wahr? Action musste her! Drama, Verzweiflung!

„Nur das Happy End ist fraglich…", murmelte Misaki und stemmte sich hoch. Das Loch, in dem sie lag, schien mal ein alter Brunnen gewesen zu sein. Es roch modrig und nach brackigem Wasser und die Luft war eiskalt, kleine Wolken tanzten vor ihrem Mund, wenn sie ausatmete. Alles um sie herum war feucht, die harte Wand, die sie umgab, bestand aus Lehm und war aalglatt, voller schmierigem Moos und anderen Sachen, die sie nicht genau mustern wollte, weil sie sich unter anderem bewegten. Ab und an durchbrachen sie Wurzeln, doch keine lang, dick oder stark genug, um daran hochzuklettern. Sie stellte sich hin, tropfnass von oben bis unten, das Wasser hier am Boden ging ihr bis knapp über die Waden. Der Regen von oben vervollständigte das Bild.

Nun, etwas Gutes hatte das eiskalte, schlammige Wasser schon. Es kühlte ihren verstauchten Knöchel, sodass sie seinen pochenden Schmerz schon gar nicht mehr so stark spürte, und war so braun, dass sie das angeschwollene, grün-blau-violette Etwas, das mal ein Fuß gewesen sein soll, nicht mehr sah. Immer positiv denken!

Wie war sie nur in diesem Brunnen gelandet? Der Tag hatte doch normal begonnen: Sie war aufgestanden, hatte gefrühstückt, Keiko beim Teleportieren zugeschaut, das sie inzwischen ziemlich gut beherrscht (sie hatte es schneller als Misaki gelernt, ein wenig unheimlich…) und war anderen Pflichten noch nachgegangen. Vielen anderen Pflichten, hatte oft patrouilliert, Fallen aufgestellt, und fleißig mitgeholfen, ihr kleines Dorf zu schützen. Sie hatte sich ganz vorbildlich verhalten. Unauffällig. Und so auch die ersten vier Tage einer langen Woche verbracht, ohne sich irgendetwas anmerken zu lassen, dass sie einen ganz bestimmten Mann unglaublich vermisste. Tja, und eben auf einem ihrer Patrouillengänge war es dann passiert:

Sie hatte sich ziemlich weit entfernt, war allein unterwegs und natürlich vorsichtig. Sie hatten höchste Alarmstufe in ihrem Clan und sie hatte mehr als eine Ahnung, dass die Yama besonders hinter ihr her waren. Dementsprechend passte sie auf, behielt ihre Umgebung im Auge, sicherte alles ab und doch… Sie wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah, auf einmal spürte sie den Schmerz. Als würde ihr jemand mit unglaublicher Macht einen Dolch in die Brust rammen. Sie schrie und wollte sich instinktiv teleportieren, doch es funktionierte nicht. Wie damals im Schloss, als sie unter Madaras Gen-Jutsu gestanden hatte, hatte sie mit einem Mal keine Macht mehr darüber, sich aufzulösen und so in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ihre Kontrolle war wie weggeblasen. Aber nicht nur das. Wild sah sie sich um, doch entdeckte nach wie vor niemanden. Kein Mensch war da! Was bedeutete, dass sie in eine Falle getappt war. Eine Falle, die so unglaublich gut getarnt gewesen war, dass sie sie einfach nicht bemerkt hatte.

Da sie noch stehen und sich bewegen konnte, der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war einigermaßen erträglich - irgendein seltsames Teil steckte darin, das sie sich später genauer ansehen wollte - lief sie los. Sie lief in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war, da sie von der wusste, dass sie sicher war. Erschreckend war nämlich nicht nur, dass sie sich nicht mehr gedankenschnell bewegen konnte, sondern dass sie auch ihr Chakra nicht mehr spürte. Ihr Chakrafluss schien komplett versiegt zu sein! Zur Probe formte sie ihre Finger für ein Jutsu, doch nichts geschah. Sie hatte kein Chakra mehr.

Im Laufen stierte sie auf das Teil hinab, das knapp über ihrem Herzen in ihrer Brust steckte. Ein runder Kopf war zu sehen, auf dem das Schriftzeichen für „Siegel" stand. Na großartig. Sie hatte eine sehr genaue Theorie darüber, warum ihr Chakra weg war, es war versiegelt worden.

Geistesgegenwärtig unterdrückte sie es, laut ihre Wut hinauszuschreien und fluchte nur in Gedanken. Sie brauchte Hilfe! Sie schlug ein paar Haken, wich nun doch vom bekannten Weg ab und verschwand im dichten Unterholz des Waldes, in dem sie patrouilliert hatte. Sie tastete das ekelhafte Siegel ab und zog probehalber daran, was sie aber sofort wieder sein ließ. Denn der Schmerz und das Ziehen und das Reißen, die sie gleich gespürt hatte, ließen sie nichts Gutes hoffen. Sie brauchte hierfür professionelle Hilfe und sollte es definitiv nicht im Laufen herausziehen.

Sie hatte die Wege der anderen Namikaze nur schemenhaft im Kopf, doch wusste sie, dass auch hier jemand ganz in der Nähe sein musste. Die Frage war nur, wie sie auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte. Schreien war fast nicht drin, der Feind, der sie angegriffen hatte, konnte bereits in der Nähe sein und das würde ihn direkt zu ihr führen.

Sie kam an einer hoch aufragenden Felsmauer vorbei. Sie war mit Bäumen und allerlei Sträuchern überwuchert und ragte gute zwanzig Meter über ihr auf. Sie lief auf einem schmalen, aber befestigtem Weg dahin, auf der anderen Seite fiel der Wald flach ab und weiter unten hörte sie einen Fluss. Am besten war es, sich irgendwo zu verstecken. Man erwartete sie zu einer bestimmten Zeit zurück, wenn sie diese überschritt, würde man sie sofort suchen, eine der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, für die sie momentan unglaublich dankbar war. Doch sie musste erst in gut zwei Stunden wieder zurück sein, also hieß es so lange auszuharren und einfach zu überleben.

Sie sprang nach unten, suchte sich Baumstümpfe, um auf ihnen zu landen und nicht auf dem weichen Waldboden, der Spuren hinterließ, und lief schließlich den Fluss entlang. Hier war das Ufer noch felsiger und sie hoffte darauf, eine kleine Höhle, einen Unterschlupf oder etwas dergleichen zu finden. Aber das Unglück verfolgte sie einfach weiter.

Schlitternd kam sie zum stehen. Sie atmete schwer und drückte ihre Hand auf das Siegel, das ungemein brannte und nur Millimeter von ihrem schnell schlagenden Herzen entfernt schien. Ein paar Meter vor ihr waren Shinobi aus dem Erdboden gewachsen. Wortwörtlich. Misaki zerbiss einen Fluch, als sie das Clanwappen der Yama an deren Kleidung sah und ihre Befürchtung, wer hierfür verantwortlich war, wurde zur Gewissheit. Wann, bitteschön, war sie eigentlich zur Zielscheibe für das böse, gemeine Schicksal geworden?

Auch hinter sich hörte sie Bewegungen und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Das war definitiv nicht gut. Und da man sie eh schon gefunden hatte, rief sie jetzt mit aller Macht nach Hilfe und rannte los.

Immerhin hatte sie ihnen noch einige Zeit entkommen können, doch niemand hatte auf ihr Rufen geantwortet. Während ihrer Flucht hatte sie sich auch noch ganz geschickt ihren Knöchel übelst verstaucht, was das Ende bedeutet hatte, und sie hatten sie gefangen genommen (aber nicht ohne ein paar gebrochene Nasen! Tai-Jutsu ging noch!).

Wütend kniff sie ihre Lippen zusammen und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Die feinen Regentropfen ließen sie immer wieder blinzeln, doch sie schätzte die Höhe des Schachtes auf knappe zehn Meter. Warfen die sie einfach hier rein! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie! In einem Brunnen! Nicht nur, dass sie mit diesem verfluchten Was-auch-immer-Stecker ihren Chakra-Fluss versiegelten, NEIN! Sie warfen sie in einen Brunnen! In einen stinkenden, dreckigen, nassen, eiskalten, widerwärtigen, hassenswerten, grrrrrrr…

„OK!" Sie senkte ihren Kopf und griff sich nachdenklich an die Stirn. Sie brauchte einen Plan!

Sie war allein. Schlecht. Hatte kein Chakra und so auch keine Teleportation oder Nin- und Gen-Jutsu. Noch schlechter. Sie hatten sie nicht gleich getötet, sondern am Leben gelassen. Am Schlechtesten! Denn das bedeutete, sie hatten noch etwas vor mit ihr. Entweder Folter, um Geheimnisse über ihren Clan zu erfahren, oder Erpressung, um mit ihr auch wieder Geheimnisse von ihrem Clan zu erfahren, oder beides. Wahrscheinlich Letzteres.

Sie atmete tief durch. Nur nicht die Fassung verlieren! Und einen klaren Kopf behalten!

War das etwa alles noch deswegen, weil sie vor was wusste sie wie langer Zeit schon diese Yama-Leute ausgeschaltet hatte? Was war das denn für ein verkommener Clan, der Kinder angriff und töten wollte und sie dann in dieses Drecksloch dafür warf? Oh, dafür würden sie bluten! Wie auch immer sie das schaffen würde, sie würde es schaffen!

Sie straffte sich. Ihren Clan konnten sie ohne sie nicht erreichen. Niemand wusste, wo sie sich aufhielten. Also mussten sie sie in nächster Zeit wieder herausholen, wenn sie wirklich dieses Ziel verfolgten. Wollten sie sie einfach nur töten, dann konnten sie das sehr gut auch von oben aus machen und einfach einen fetten Stein fallen lassen. Oder sie verhungern lassen…

Nein, sie würden sie mit Sicherheit hier rausholen! Und dann hatte ihre Stunde geschlagen! Tai-Jutsu waren noch drin, auch wenn sie stark eingeschränkt sein würde. Die Teleportation ging ihr schon ab… Sie musste, wenn das alles hier vorbei war, unbedingt mehr üben, sich ohne diese Fähigkeit zu helfen zu wissen!

Auf jeden Fall musste sie irgendwie fliehen. Egal wie, hier bleiben konnte sie nicht, dafür war sie (sie knirschte mit den Zähnen) zu schwach. Sie musste sich erholen, Hilfe holen und dann! Dann sollten denen da oben ihre verflucht verdammten Götter gnaden, sie würde sie alle eigenhändig niedermetzeln!

In einem Brunnen…

Sie schimpfte noch eine Weile stumm weiter vor sich hin. Auch ihr anderer Fuß wurde langsam taub und ihr Körper kühlte immer mehr aus. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde sie noch schwächer werden. Es musste endlich was passieren! Wo sollte sie eigentlich aufs Klo gehen? Empört schaute sie sich um. Hier im Wasser? Boa, war das eklig! Diese Schweine! Und super… Kaum dachte sie daran, musste sie auch schon. Das war so… Sie knurrte wieder. Und verkniff sich alles Weitere.

Aber, glücklicherweise, bevor noch ein Unglück geschah, holte man sie raus.

„Hey, du!", rief jemand von oben. Ein Mann, die Stimme klang zornig. Verbissen hob Misaki den Blick und kniff die Augen zusammen, um den Mann genau zu erkennen. Da er gegen das Licht stand, sah sie nur seine Umrisse. Er warf eine Strickleiter nach unten, die einen halben Meter über Misaki endete.

„Hochkommen!", befahl er barsch und zwei weitere Gesichter tauchten in der Öffnung über ihr auf. Man wollte sie also wirklich nicht so sterben lassen. Sie sprang, bekam die unterste Sprosse zu fassen und zog sich hoch. Ihre Arme zitterten dabei heftig und ihren Händen fehlte fast die Kraft, sich festzuhalten. Doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Stück für Stück zog sie sich den Schacht nach oben (was nur mit einem Fuß gar nicht so einfach war) und kurz bevor sie es endlich geschafft hatte, griffen grobe Hände nach ihren und zogen sie das letzte Stück hoch. Sofort wehrte sie sich, drehte sich, bog sich nach allen Richtungen, doch man ließ sie nicht los und band ihr kurzerhand die Hände auf den Rücken. Sie unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Stöhnen, als sich das Seil scharf in ihre Haut schnitt. Ein Schlag in den Rücken ließ sie vorwärts stolpern. Als sie ihren verletzten Fuß belastete, glitt doch ein Schmerzenslaut über ihre Lippen. Wie sollte sie so gehen? Man könnte sie wenigstens stützen! Und ihre Hände waren auch noch gefesselt, vielen Dank auch! Das Gleichgewicht so zu halten stellte sich als enorm schwer heraus.

„Mitkommen!"

Anscheinend waren die Yama so primitiv, dass sie keine ganzen Sätze sprechen konnten… Es wäre also aus kultureller Sicht schon mal nicht schade um sie, wenn sie ausgelöscht würden.

Sie humpelte los, sprang vielmehr auf einem Bein hinter dem Mann her. Aufmerksam sah sie sich dabei um. Sie befand sich in keiner Siedlung der Yama, sie sah weder Kinder noch unbewaffnete Shinobi, anscheinend war sie in einem größeren Lager oder Stützpunkt gebracht worden. Sie konnte jedoch nicht sagen, wie weit entfernt sie von ihrem Clan war, oder wo genau sie sich befand. Man hatte ihr die Augen verbunden und sie getragen.

Man führte und schob sie weiter, bis sie ein kleineres Zelt betraten. Die beiden Wachen hinter ihr blieben draußen vor dem Eingang stehen, der Mann, der sie herumkommandiert hatte, zog sie rein und stieß sie grob zu Boden. Misaki prallte auf und rollte sich zur Seite und sah hoch.

Eine Frau stand vor ihr. Sie war ziemlich groß und kräftig gebaut. Sie hatte dunkelbraunes, dickes Haar, das ihr über die Schultern fiel, und braune Augen, in denen sich das Licht der kleinen Lampen, die man aufgestellt hatte, in einem unheimlichen Leuchten brach. Alles an ihr wirkte ein wenig zu groß, angefangen von ihrer Körpergröße an sich schon, über die Hände, die gewaltige Pranken waren, zu ihrem Gesicht mit einem ausgeprägten Kinn. Sie war mit Muskeln bepackt und könnte Misaki wohl mit bloßen Händen den Kopf abreißen. Ihr Blick nämlich, mit dem sie die Namikaze bedachte, versprach genau das.

Hinter ihr saß an einem niedrigen Tisch ein Mann, der ebenfalls so hünenhaft aussah, als wäre er die männliche Ausgabe der Frau vor Misaki. Er erhob sich und ging langsam näher heran. Auch in seinem Gesicht las Misaki Wut, Hass und noch einiges anderes. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihr musste endlich was einfallen! Denn das hier versprach gleich hässlich zu werden.

„Wie heißt du?", sprach die Frau als erste. Auch ihre Stimme klang nicht sehr weiblich, so wie ihre ganze Aufmachung nicht. Ihre Kleidung ließ sie nur noch bulliger wirken mit dem weiten dunklen Haori, den schweren Stiefeln, in denen eine weite Hose steckte.

„Ihr wisst doch wer ich bin, sonst hättet ihr mich sicher nicht entführt, oder?", knurrte Misaki.

„Eine Namikaze." Sie betonte Misakis Clannamen sehr abfällig. „Und dein Vorname?"

„Namikaze reicht für euch.", gab Misaki zurück und sah dafür im nächsten Moment Sterne. So schnell, wie sie es der Yama niemals zugetraut hätte, war die an sie herangetreten und hatte ihr ihre Faust gegen die Schläfen gedonnert, dass Misakis Kopf am Boden wieder abprallte. Stöhnend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und versuchte mit aller Macht, den Schmerz zu ignorieren und bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

„Wie lautet dein Vorname?", kam es irgendwo zwischen dem Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf und dem Rauschen und Pochen ihres Blutes darin durch. Sie blinzelte angestrengt, atmete kontrolliert und brachte sogar einen bösen Blick zustande.

„Dafür wirst du bluten, Miststück.", versprach sie zwar leise, aber deutlich.

Das Miststück lachte tief und laut. „Du bist nicht in der Position mir zu drohen, Namikaze. Also, noch einmal ganz von Anfang an." Sie ging neben Misaki in die Hocke, packte sie grob am Haar und riss ihren Kopf nach hinten, dass sie ihr in die Augen sah.

„Mein Name ist Yama Nobuko, die Ehefrau von Yama Ikaru."

Ikaru… Misaki grübelte, bis sie endlich drauf kam, wo sie den Namen schon mal gehört hatte.

„Hm, eher Witwe von Ikaru-san, oder?"

Der Schlag ins Gesicht lockerte ihr zwei Zähne und sie schmeckte Blut. Sie und ihre Klappe. Tja. Hier war sie. Die wütende Ehefrau, deren Mann sie umgebracht hatte, als er zwei kleine Kinder hatte töten wollen. Was erwartete die? Dass sie sich entschuldigte und um Vergebung flehte? Hätte sie momentan ausspucken können, ohne sie dabei selbst zu treffen, hätte sie es getan.

„Du bist dran, Namikaze. Sag mir deinen vollen Namen. Dann gehen wir weiter und unterhalten uns ein wenig über deinen Clan." Ihr Griff um Misakis Haar wurde fester und es zog gefährlich an ihrer Kopfhaut. Sie biss einfach die Zähne zusammen. Diesem Mannweib würde sie nicht einmal ihren Namen verraten! So hässlich wie die war, hatte sie ihrem Mann doch nur einen Gefallen getan, ihn von ihr zu erlösen, indem sie ihn erlöste. Aber ein Gedanke in ihr ließ sie das doch nicht aussprechen. Allzu sehr übertreiben sollte sie es dann auch wieder nicht.

„Ich passe. Gomen."

Ein Schlag kam dieses Mal nicht. Stattdessen legte ihre Peinigerin mit Damenbart einen Finger auf das Siegel, das immer noch in Misakis Brust steckte, und drückte. Misaki hatte nach nur einem Versuch, das Teil irgendwie zu entfernen, wohlweislich die Finger davon gelassen. Sie versuchte, so gut es ging, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, jede Schmerzäußerung zu unterdrücken, doch es wurde ihr zuviel und sie schrie auf. Es war schrecklich! Es brannte wie Säure und schien ihr Fleisch von innen her zu zerreißen. Ihr Herz stach mit jedem Schlag, und das Blut, das es durch ihren Körper schickte, schien aus Feuer zu sein und schlang sich durch ihre Adern. Bis die Frau den Finger wieder wegnahm.

„Diese kleine Erfindung hier versiegelt dein Chakra, indem sie es in sich aufnimmt und speichert. Sobald man es dann berührt und aktiviert, gibt es das Chakra verändert wieder ab, um den Körper, in dem es steckt, zu quälen.", säuselte die Frau im Plauderton dahin. „Ich habe es erfunden, musst du wissen, und überall im Land habe ich diese kleinen, praktischen Dinger verteilt. Sie sind mit einem Sensor versehen, der auf deine Chakrasignatur reagiert. Du hättest, als du meinen geliebten Mann getötet hast, auf den Gebrauch von Chakra verzichten sollen, weißt du? Dann lägest du jetzt nicht hier. Aber so wird dir eine große Ehre erwiesen, noch nicht viele sind in den Genuss dieser Behandlung gekommen."

Misaki keuchte und atmete schnell und flach, und genoss das Gefühl, dass der Schmerz wieder abklang. Für wie lange wohl?

„Ganz ehrlich?" Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich stark. Ihre Augen waren klar, aber von dem Schmerz gezeichnet. „Das interessiert mich'n Scheißdreck."

Nach einer Ewigkeit, in der diese Yama-Schlampe wieder das Siegel aktivierte, sprach sie erst wieder.

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du kooperieren wirst." Sie sah nach hinten und winkte dem Mann, näher zu kommen. „Deshalb habe ich natürlich Vorkehrungen getroffen. Erst werde ich deinen Körper schwächen. Schmerz, der dich fast besinnungslos werden lässt und dich wünschen lässt, zu sterben, wird meine Waffe sein, um in deinen Geist einzudringen. Ein gesunder Geist lebt nur in einem gesunden Körper. Schadest du dem Körper, schadet es auch dem Geist. Mein Freund hier beherrscht ein paar nette Jutsu, mit denen er die nötigen Informationen dann schon aus dir herauskriegen wird. Also, Namikaze-san, entspann dich und lass mich einfach machen."

Misaki schwor sich, dieser Frau eigenhändig mit ihrer kleinen Erfindung das Herz zu durchbohren, bevor ihr ganzes Denken wieder von irrsinnigem Schmerz heimgesucht wurde.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Nebel. Das war alles, was in Misakis Kopf war. Nebel und hin und wieder eine Stimme. Gott, diese Stimme war schrecklich. Sie war hässlich, klang gemein, und so unangenehm leise, dass Misaki immer wieder versucht war, gegen ihren Willen zu lauschen, was genau sie sagte. Der Nebel war irgendwann gekommen, sie wusste nicht mehr genau wann. Denn sie war so unglaublich müde. Das ganze Denken viel ihr schwer und dazu kam noch das bedrückende Gefühl, etwas ganz Wichtiges vergessen zu haben. Sie hatte Angst. Und diese Stimme quälte sie immer weiter. Am liebsten würde sie sie anschreien, doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo sie war, warum all das hier geschah, was davor geschehen war, und das beunruhigte sie nur noch mehr. Diese Angst wogte auf und ab, und immer wenn sie an einem Höhepunkt angekommen war, dann wurde die Stimme lauter, die sonst nur ein Murmel im Hintergrund war, und stellte Misaki Fragen, gab Befehle, die sie aber kurz darauf schon wieder vergessen hatte. Was auch gut so war. Denn in ihrer Einsamkeit wusste sie nur eine Sache ganz genau: Unter keinen Umständen durfte sie antworten. Egal wie es ihr ging, ob sie Schmerzen hatte, traurig und ängstlich war, sie durfte nichts verraten.

Aber es fiel ihr immer schwerer zu schweigen. Würde all das hier nicht sofort aufhören? Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass es aufhörte! Dass sie wieder ganz da war, Herr über ihren Körper und ihr Bewusstsein, dass sie diese Stimme und ihren Besitzer zur Hölle schicken konnte, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Konnte nicht jemand kommen und ihr helfen? Dieser Gedanke war schon fast schmerzhaft, normalerweise brauchte sie nie Hilfe. Sie war allein immer am besten gefahren, stark genug gewesen. Aber was sollte ein einzelner auch gegen einen Hinterhalt ausrichten? Wenn der Feind sich Hilfe holte, dann konnte doch auch sie selbst mal Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, nicht? Aber wo war diese Hilfe? Ihr Clan wusste nicht, wo sie war. Da sie kein Chakra freisetzte momentan, konnte sie niemand aufspüren. Aber wer war da sonst noch? Madara wäre der einzige, aber der würde sie erst in ein paar Tagen vermissen. Und vielleicht nicht sofort vermuten, dass sie gefangen worden war.

Die Angst und die Traurigkeit nahmen mit einem Schlag wieder zu bei diesen Überlegungen. Mit ihnen wurde die Stimme auch wieder lauter und noch fordernder:

„Wo lebt dein Clan, Namikaze?", zischte sie. „Wo versteckt ihr euch? Was sind eure Schwächen? Wo sind eure Kinder? Wie viele Stützpunkte habt ihr? Wohin zieht ihr euch zurück?" Ständig wiederholten sich die Fragen, drangen in ihr Denken gewaltsam ein und suchten und suchten in ihrem Kopf und ihren Gedanken nach den Antworten.

Misaki war den Tränen nahe, wenn sie nicht sogar schon weinte, sie wusste es nicht. Ihre Verzweiflung schnürte ihr die Luft ab und hing wie ein dicker Klos in ihrem Hals. Wie lange würde das noch so gehen? Wie lange würde sie noch aushalten können? Und sollte es hier für sie enden? Sollte sie hier sterben? Sie wollte nicht sterben! Sie wollte zurück zu ihrer Familie, zu ihrer kleinen Schwester, zu ihrem lieben Onkel, zu ihrer Tante, die sie immer nervte, sogar zurück zu Haruka, der die letzten Tage so anders gewesen war, ganz wie Madara es ihr versprochen hatte. Madara… Hoffnungslosigkeit nahm ihr Denken ein und stärkte die Stimme nur mehr. Sie wurde dröhnend und hämmerte ihr ihre Fragen ein, dass sie endlich Antworten darauf gab. Sie bekam nun sogar so etwas wie ein Gesicht dazu!

Misaki sah in ihrem Geist Augen. Blutrote Augen, die sie so zwingend, so unnachgiebig anstarrten, dass die Stimme erstarb, weil sie allein ihr alles entlocken könnten! Nur mit dem Blick von diesen Augen zerbröckelte Misakis letzte Schutzwehr vor den Fragen und sie würde sie alle ohne Zögern beantworten. Doch die Fragen hatten wirklich aufgehört. Und mit ihnen der unwillkommene Drang, sie zu beantworten.

Die Flut an wilden Gefühlen in ihr verebbte. Die Augen waren nach wie vor da, drohend und sie war ihnen ausgeliefert, aber etwas an ihnen…wirkte vertraut. Seltsam.

Dann hörte sie eine andere Stimme. Ganz anders. Sie war klar, aber angenehm, deutlich, auch wenn Misakis Angst immer mehr schwand, weil sich in ihr so etwas wie Vertrauen zu diesen Augen aufbaute. Sie war…richtig freundlich, wenn sie das so sagen konnte.

„Wach auf!" Keine Frage, nur eine Aufforderung. Und wie Misaki ihr nachkam, erinnerte sie sich, was an den Augen so vertraut war.

Sie wachte auf, öffnete ihrerseits wieder ihre Augen und atmete unglaublich erleichtert auf, als sie den Mann sah, der sich über sie beugte. Sie lächelte und hauchte nur:

„Madara."

Er hatte sie gerettet! Wie auch immer, es war ihr egal, Madara war da! Madara! Madara! Madara! Er war gekommen! Er hatte sie gefunden! Von allen möglichen war er ihr der liebste gewesen! Alles würde gut werden! Sie würde leben! Sie würde alle wieder sehen! Sie würde bei ihm bleiben! Tränen standen in ihren Augen, so glücklich war sie. Madara!

„Madara?", drang da aber eine Stimme an ihre Ohren, die erstens sehr fragend klang, und zweitens nicht nach Madara.

Misaki blinzelte. Der Mann, der neben ihr saß, war doch Madara! Sie blinzelte kräftiger und das Bild wurde ein wenig klarer. Ein großer Mann, wilde, schwarze Haare, der helle, ebenmäßige Teint seines Gesichtes, die roten Augen, sein Sharingan. Etwas beunruhigt holte sie tief Luft. Die Haare waren anders, kürzer, die Nase ein wenig stärker geschwungen, die Lippen etwas voller, …

Mit einem Schlag war Misaki wieder voll und ganz da. Ihr Denken, das sich zurückgezogen hatte, um so wichtige Informationen zu beschützen, setzte ein und mit ihm die Erkenntnis, dass der Mann da nicht Madara war, sondern ihm nur verdammt ähnelte.

Schhhhhhhhhheiße. Improvisieren!

„Madara?" Ihre Stimme klang kratzig, aber der verwunderte Ton, den sie hineinpacken wollte, kam wunderbar heraus. „Wer soll das sein? Ich sagte nicht Madara."

Verdammt, sogar die hochgezogene Augenbraue von dem Mann war dieselbe Mimik, die Madara drauf hatte!

Sie versuchte ein wenig zu lachen und ließ es wieder. „Ich sagte nicht Madara, sondern…Masaka! _(A/N: Ein Ausruf übelsten Erstaunens^^)_ Weil, ich meine, das ist ein ganz verständlicher Ausruf, weil ich total überrascht war, hier noch Hilfe zu erhalten!" Unsicher sah sie sich um. Ihre Peiniger lagen (hoffentlich noch nicht tot, weil sie das erledigen wollte!) im Zelt am Boden. Von draußen tönten Kampfgeräusche herein. Was war hier los?

„Also, ich meine… ich war ihnen total ausgeliefert und hatte schon mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen! Und dass dann noch Hilfe kam! Unglaublich! Masaka eben!" Sie sah ihren Retter wieder an. Der schien ihr kein Wort zu glauben.

„Wie heißt du?" Diese Frage hatte sie an diesem Tag schon zu oft gehört und egal was sie geantwortet hatte, sie hatte immer sehr gelitten danach. Dementsprechend verzog sie ihr Gesicht, und dann verzog sie es gleich noch mehr vor Schmerz. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sie aussah, so oft hatte dieses verdammte Mannweib sie geschlagen. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und sie würde hier herauskommen, ohne erkannt zu werden, weil ihr Gesicht so zugeschwollen war!

„Das ist nicht wichtig.", antwortete sie abgehackt und zog den Kopf ein wenig ein, rein aus Reflex. Wieder schielte sie zu den Yama hinüber.

„Die tun dir nichts mehr. Sie sind tot." Verdammt. „Ich würde deinen Namen trotzdem gern erfahren."

„Warum? Ich bin sicher kein Feind von euch Uchiha, vor allem nachdem ihr mich befreit habt. Ich werde einfach verschwinden. Und ihr seht mich nie wieder." Sie wollte so wenige Spuren wie möglich auf sich ziehen. Immerhin waren sie und Madara nach wie vor ein Geheimnis. Und Mann war das anstrengend! Sie hatte eben die Mörderfolter hinter sich und musste jetzt schon wieder dafür sorgen, dass ihr kleines Geheimnis auch geheim blieb! Wie einfach wäre es doch, wenn sie der ganzen Welt einfach alles erzählen könnte! Wenn ihr alles scheißegal sein könnte und sie ihr Leben ohne Geheimnisse einfach leben könnte, ohne irgendwelche Konsequenzen befürchten zu müssen.

„Du weißt, wer ich bin. Verrate mir wenigstens deinen Clan." Er lächelte. Und sah Madara damit noch ähnlicher. Was ging hier ab?

„Ihr Uchiha seid ja nicht zu verwechseln.", hielt Misaki dagegen. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass man meinen Clan weniger leicht erkennt." Zeit schinden. Wie sollte sie hier weg? Sie hatte immer noch dieses Scheißteil in ihrer Brust stecken, konnte also nicht einfach so verschwinden.

Der Uchiha seufzte. „So wie du aussiehst, wirst du wahrscheinlich noch ein wenig bei uns Uchiha bleiben, wenn wir nett sind und dir helfen. Dein Körper weist schlimme Verletzungen auf, Knöchel und Unterschenkel deines rechten Beines sind gebrochen, genau wie deine rechte Hand und dein rechter Arm. Du kommst so leider nicht weit. Sei also nicht so misstrauisch."

Misaki schwieg. Ihr Körper schien sich noch in einer Art Schockzustand zu befinden – es lebe Adrenalin – da sie von diesen Verletzungen gerade kaum etwas spürte, nur ein unangenehmes Drücken an besagten Stellen…und noch an ein paar anderen. Diese Yama war nicht zimperlich gewesen. Ach Mann… Was sollte sie tun?

„Ich…stamme aus dem Namikaze-Clan."

Die Augen des Uchiha weiteten sich überrascht. Und es schien fast so, als würde er etwas erkennen oder verstehen. Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Bitte bildete sie sich das nur ein!

„Izuna?"

Misakis Augen weiteten sich jetzt auch und sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Wohlweislich stützte sie sich dabei nur auf ihre linke Hand, und stöhnte auf, als alle anderen Blessuren, die zwar keine Brüche, aber trotzdem verdammt schmerzhaft waren, sich bemerkbar machten.

Aber die Anstrengung lohnte sich, denn da stand er! Im Zelteingang! Madara! Helles Licht umspielte sanft seine Gestalt, als er sie verblüfft anstarrte, und er wirkte fast wie eine Erscheinung auf sie!

„Mhm, Masaka, sicher. Das war ein verdammt armseliger Versuch, weißt du, Namikaze-san?"

Die Stimme von dem anderen Uchiha brachte ihr Denken zurück auf den Erdboden. Dieser Izuna sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dann Madara und grinste dabei breit.

„Nii-san, ich denke, ich hab dein Geheimnis endlich gelüftet."

Jetzt starrte Misaki beide abwechselnd an. Nii-san? Das war Madaras Bruder? War das gut oder schlecht?

Madara fing sich wieder (deswegen sahen sie sich so ähnlich!) und schloss das Zelt hinter sich schnell. Mit einem abschätzenden Blick für seinen jüngeren Bruder ging er auf Misaki zu.

„Was machst du hier, Misaki? Was ist passiert?" Sorge umspielte seine Gesichtszüge, als er ihren Körper eingehend musterte. Warum war Misaki nur so verletzt? Am liebsten hätte sie ihn mit ihren Armen umschlungen und ihn nie wieder losgelassen. Stattdessen atmete sie vorsichtig durch und warf Izuna einen etwas misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Ich…" Ach, du Schande, musste sie das gerade wirklich sagen? „Ich…bin in eine Falle geraten. Ein Hinterhalt." Sie zeigte mit ihrer Linken auf ihre Brust, wo der Stecker saß.

„Eines ihrer Siegel." Madara nickte. Izuna verzog das Gesicht und machte ‚Urgh'.

„Keine Sorge, Misaki, als erstes entferne ich dieses Siegel." Madara schaute sie beruhigend an und lächelte.

„Wie willst du das entfernen? Jetzt? Einfach so? Ich hab es schon versucht und auch die Yama-Schlampe hat gemeint, dass mich das einfach so töten würde. Die Verletzungen an dieser Stelle würden mich töten, weil es einfach meine Adern, Arterien, was auch immer da alles liegt, zerreißt, wenn man es rauszieht, wahrscheinlich sogar mein Herz mit verwundet und-"

„Misaki, vertrau mir!", beruhigte sie seine Stimme augenblicklich. „Wir kennen uns damit aus."

„Ja." Izuna nickte. „Wir haben schon viele Erfahrungen damit gemacht. Ekelhafte Dinger. Ganz schlimm. Madara, willst du uns einander nicht vorstellen? Ich meine, immerhin zerbrech ich mir seit Wochen den Kopf darüber, warum du dich auf einmal so geheimnisvoll verhältst, und hier liegt endlich die Antwort!"

Misaki und Madara sahen Izuna beide an und er lächelte gewinnend. Madara seufzte.

„Misaki, mein Bruder Izuna. Izuna, das ist Namikaze Misaki."

„Freut mich." Izuna neigte seinen Kopf leicht. Sie nickte etwas abwesend.

Madara wandte sich wieder Misaki zu.

„Deswegen also dein seltsames, unbegründetes Interesse an veralteten Rollen über den Namikaze-Clan.", sinnierte Izuna und nickte. „Und deswegen verschwindest du von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder mal ohne triftigen Grund. Hat sie deine Rüstung zerstört? Sie muss gut sein, wenn sie dich so erwischen konnte."

Madara ignorierte seinen Bruder und schaute Misaki in die Augen.

„Gleich ist es draußen." Er lächelte wieder und ihr wurde ganz warm ums Herz.

„Ja, ja, ignoriert mich ruhig."

Madaras Augen waren rot, sein Sharingan war nach wie vor aktiviert. Neugierig und aufmerksam erwiderte Misaki seinen Blick. Wie wollte er das anstellen? Brauchte er dafür etwa sein Sharingan? Wie wollte er das Siegel gefahrlos entfernen? Doch dann veränderten sich seine Augen. Die Musterung in ihnen wandelte sich und seine Augen sahen auf einmal ganz anders aus. Verwundert, aber auch fasziniert beugte sie sich ein wenig vor und hob ihre Hand an sein Gesicht.

„Deine Augen…", murmelte sie. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie sich noch weiter verändern können."

Madara lächelte nur, dann senkte er seinen Blick auf ihre Brust. Misaki sah ebenfalls nach unten und klappte ihren Mund auf vor Staunen. Das Siegel war weg. Es war auf einmal aus ihrer Brust heraußen und lag in Madaras Hand!

„Wie?"

Madaras andere Hand hatte sich fest auf die nun offene Wunde gelegt, die stark zu bluten anfing.

„Was war das? Wie hast du das gemacht?" Misaki atmete auf, tief und fest. Sie fühlte ihr Chakra wieder! Gott, tat das gut!

„Wie hast du das…?", hauchte sie und eine gewaltige Schwäche brach mit ihrem Chakra über sie herein. Mit einem Mal spürte sie ihre Verletzungen deutlich, ihre Knochenbrüche schmerzten so wie sie schmerzen sollten, ihr Kopf pochte und sie sackte zusammen.

„Das war zu viel. Izuna, hol Sui oder Fuunato, wir müssen uns um ihre Verletzungen kümmern."

Izuna sprang schon auf, als Misaki ihre Hand hob. „Nein, warte!" Er blieb sogar stehen.

„Ich…" Misaki griff an ihren Hals, wo eine dünne Kette mit einem kleinen Anhänger hing. Sie konnte es trotz allem nicht riskieren, dass noch mehr Uchiha von ihr erfuhren. Niemand durfte es erfahren, das war doch wichtig! Nicht? Auch wenn es Madara wohl gerade egal zu sein schien. Aber mal ehrlich, würde er so wie sie vor ihr hocken, würde sie ihren ganzen Clan mobilisieren, wenn ihm das helfen könnte.

Außerdem… Wie wollte sie ihrem Clan ihr langes Fortsein erklären? Wenn sie sich jetzt von den Uchiha heilen ließ, würde sie noch viel länger nicht zurückkönnen und kam dann in eine gewisse Erklärungsnot, da sie von den Uchiha nichts sagen wollte, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Also konnte sie nicht mit ihnen gehen und sich nicht von ihnen heilen lassen. Auch konnte sie schlecht so schwer verletzt zuhause auftauchen. Man würde sie nie wieder alleine wohin gehen lassen. Ihr blieb also nur die dritte Möglichkeit, die um ihren Hals hing.

„Ich hab hier etwas." Sie fühlte sich ihre Kette entlang und versuchte den Anhänger zu öffnen. Erst als ihr Madara half, gelang ihr das und eine kleine, schwarze Tablette kullerte in ihre Hand.

„Meine Mutter war ein unglaubliches Genie was Heil-Jutsu anging.", erklärte sie, hob ihre Hand und führte das kleine Ding an ihre Lippen. „Hat sich leider nicht vererbt, aber sie hat mir ein paar kleine Tabletten wie diese hinterlassen." Misaki biss auf die Medizin und verzog das Gesicht. Hätte ihre Mutter länger gelebt, hätte sie vielleicht etwas am Geschmack verändern können. Übel.

„Es ist eklig, aber hilfreich. Und heilt eigentlich ziemlich schnell." Der Geschmack wurde nicht besser und ihr wurde fast schlecht davon. Sie zerkaute die Tablette ganz und es knirschte zwischen ihren Zähnen, die sicher ganz schwarz davon waren. Sie hatte nie nachgefragt, aus was diese Medizin genau bestand, und nur wieder einmal dachte sie sich, dass sie das nicht wissen wollte. Aber sie wirkte schnell. Ihr Mund prickelte und das Prickeln zog sich durch ihren Körper. Die Wirkstoffe der Tablette verteilten sich sofort über ihre Schleimhaut, gingen in ihr Blut über und durchzogen so alle Blutbahnen. Dort zogen sie Chakra aus dem Chakrasystem und wandelten es um, damit es den Körper überall heilte.

Hörte sich super an, wirkte perfekt, tat nicht weh, und man war gesundheitlich schnell wieder ganz hergestellt! Allerdings sprach die Packungsbeilage von einigen Nebenwirkungen: Man sollte es sich nicht zur Gewohnheit machen, auf diese Tabletten zurückzugreifen. Durch sie wurde die Zellvermehrung und –regeneration beschleunigt, doch jede Zelle hatte nur eine bestimmte Zahl von Regenerationen, die ihr zur Verfügung standen. Beschleunigte man das auch noch und noch dazu immer wieder einmal, schadete es einem letztendlich. Außerdem sollte der Chakrapegel dementsprechend hoch sein im Körper. Bei Misaki war das gerade weniger der Fall, was bedeutete, dass die Heilung sicher länger dauerte als sonst und sie vielleicht sogar tötete, da sie ihr das letzte bisschen an Chakra entziehen konnte, das sie auch zum Leben brauchte. Chakra war die Energie des Körpers, jeder besaß sie. Durch es schlug das Herz, arbeiteten die Organe, atmete man erst. Hm… Sie sollte das nächste Mal erst länger nachdenken, bevor sie so etwas machte…

„Misaki, was war das?" Madara klang alarmiert. „Dein Chakra… Es verschwindet wieder!"

Izuna ging neben ihr in die Hocke, doch ihr Kopf ruhte an Madaras Schulter und sie atmete tief und genoss einfach nur das Gefühl, das Prickeln, das ihr Heilung versprach. Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich, die Schmerzen in ihrer Brust verebbten, ihre rechten Gliedmaßen wurden warm, zogen ein wenig und heilten auch. So schlimm war es sicher nicht. Sie hatte immer viel Chakra gehabt, es würde schon reichen. Hatten sie die letzten Tage nicht gelehrt, immer positiv zu denken?

„Is schon in Ordnung…", nuschelte sie. Ihre Augen wurden immer schwerer, aber sie lächelte. „Is normal…"

„Ihre Verletzungen heilen zwar." Izuna klang ernst. „Aber sie hat bald kein Chakra mehr. Ob sie das umbringen könnte?"

Madara seufzte und klang genervt und besorgt zugleich. „Misaki, wenn das hier vorbei ist, haben wir beide ein ernstes Wort miteinander zu reden! Du übertreibst es gewaltig mit unserem Geheimnis!"

Aber Misaki hörte ihn schon nicht mehr.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Madara hob seinen Blick zu den halb verdeckten Öffnungen in den Wänden, durch die das erste Licht des neuen Morgens hereindrang. Die Vögel des Waldes, in dem das kleine Dorf der Namikaze lag, zwitscherten schon seit einer Weile laut und geschäftig, und auch die Menschen hier erwachten der Reihe nach. Er hörte ihre Schritte, wie sie am Haus vorbeigingen, lauschte ihren Gesprächen, achtete genau darauf, dass sich um ihn herum nichts seiner Aufmerksamkeit entzog. Er war immerhin in so etwas wie Feindesland. Zumindest würde er Probleme kriegen, wenn ihn jemand entdecken würde.

Er sah wieder zu Misaki hin, die seelenruhig schräg vor ihm auf ihrem Futon schlief.

Er überlegte die ganze Zeit bereits, ob er einfach nur froh sein sollte, dass sie ihre Aktion mit dieser Pille überlebt hatte. Oder aber, ob er froh sein sollte und sich irgendeine Bestrafung dafür überlegen sollte. Aber Bestrafung war ein zu hartes Wort für das, was ihm alles einfiel, mit ihr zu machen. Wiedergutmachung traf es vielleicht schon eher. Belohnung, bedingungslose Hingabe… Er schloss die Augen und lächelte schief. Seine Gedankengänge drohten ihn zu sehr von seiner Umgebung abzulenken. Und das nicht zum ersten Mal…

Er fasste sich wieder, holte einmal tief Luft, und wartete mit harmloseren Gedanken weiter.

In der Nacht, die er hier bei ihr verbracht hatte, war ihre kleine Schwester Keiko ein paar Mal in ihr Zimmer gekommen, wohl um nachzusehen, ob ihre große Schwester zurückgekehrt war, die hier schon vermisst wurde. Doch Madara hatte bereits bei seiner Ankunft mit Misaki zum einen ein leichtes Genjutsu in ihrem Zimmer gespannt, sodass sie niemand sehen oder auch fühlen konnte, wenn er einfach nur an der Tür stand. Zum anderen hatte er selbst sein Chakra komplett unterdrückt. Niemand würde sie also entdecken, bis Misaki nicht wieder fit und er von hier verschwunden war. Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass man ihm doch auf die Schliche kommen sollte, war er nur ein Kagebunshin. Er konnte also einfach verschwinden.

Misaki regte sich endlich. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. Sie hatte gute 14 Stunden durchgeschlafen und ihr Chakra hatte sich immer noch nicht ganz wiederhergestellt. Sollte er ihr eine Standpauke deswegen halten? Nein. Sie würde eh nichts bringen.

Ihre Atmung wurde tiefer, und blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen, sah sich um und starrte ihn im nächsten Moment baff an. Er lächelte unweigerlich.

Nach einer Weile schloss sie ihren Mund wieder und flüsterte etwas panisch: „Was machst du hier?" Dabei sah sie sich nach allen Seiten um.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nur ein Kagebunshin." Er rutschte ein wenig vor neben sie und weg von der Wand, an der er bis eben gesessen hatte. Bildete er es sich ein, oder sah sie ihn gleich etwas enttäuschter an? Manchmal war sie so leicht zu durchschauen. „Ich kann jederzeit einfach verschwinden."

„Aber…wie kommst du hierher? Und wie komm ich hierher?"

„Ich habe dich hierher gebracht. Mein echtes Ich musste bei meinem Clan bleiben, sonst wäre es selbst hergekommen und geblieben. Und ich habe hier gewartet, damit du nicht alleine bleibst."

„Ah…OK. Die Yama sind also vollkommen…erledigt?"

Er nickte. „Zumindest ihre Shinobi – höchstens bis auf ein paar Späher oder andere wenige, die wir nicht erwischt haben, weil sie nicht da waren. Das Lager der Nichtkämpfenden Clanmitglieder haben wir jedoch nicht gefunden. Doch ich denke, dass sie sich einem anderen Clan anschließen werden. Und nicht mehr an die Namikaze denken werden.", fügte er noch beruhigend hinzu. Sie atmete auf.

„Also sie, die bösen, gefährlichen, angreifenden Yama, sind weg? Endgültig? Bis auf die paar Ausnahmen?"

Madara lachte und strich ihr ein paar Strähnen ihrer Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Keine Sorge, ihr seid in Sicherheit."

Sie lächelte. Dann setzte auch sie sich ganz auf.

„Es geht dir wieder gut?", wollte er wissen. Sie nickte und winkte ab. „So was steck ich schon weg." Sie ignorierte seine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Und dein Clan? Muss er vor ihnen auch nichts mehr befürchten?", lenkte sie von sich wieder ab.

„Nein. Die Shinobi, die davon gekommen sind, könnten uns noch nachstellen, aber sie haben keine Chance gegen uns. Wir sind zu stark."

„Wow. Dann ist das jetzt wohl wirklich vorbei." Sie kicherte erleichtert. Dann lehnte sie sich vor zu ihm und sah ihm tief mit ihren schönen hellgrünen Augen in seine eigenen. „Ich muss dir wohl noch danken, nicht? Dafür dass du mich…" Sie blinzelte und sah zur Seite. „OK, eigentlich muss ich zuerst deinem Bruder danken. Auch wenn ich diese Tusse gern selbst erledigt hätte. Hm…" Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Izuna-san wird doch…nichts sagen?" Sie klang sehr unsicher. Aber Madara schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf. „Mein Bruder wird nichts über uns verraten." Vor allem nicht, nachdem du dich halb selbst umgebracht hast, dachte er sich. Er seufzte. „Er hat schon länger etwas dergleichen vermutet und scheint sich sehr darüber zu freuen, mein Geheimnis zu kennen und es für sich behalten zu dürfen."

„Dürfen?"

„Er hat gern Geheimnisse vor unserem Clan. Es macht ihm Spaß." Ja, das tat es. Madara verkniff sich einen weiteren Seufzer, als ihm einige Beispiele für den besonderen Humor seines Bruders einfielen. Manchmal hatte er doch eingreifen müssen, bevor es dieser zu weit treiben konnte. Izuna und sein Schabernack. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er nur zu oft mitgelacht hatte.

„Du wirst ihn sicher bald mal wieder sehen, um ihm zu danken.", sagte er zu ihr und barg ihre Wange in seiner Linken. „Aber anders als mir." Er küsste sie, knabberte an ihren Lippen, zog sich zurück, als sie den Kuss vertiefen wollte, küsste sie dann umso heftiger, neckte sie. Vielleicht sollten es viele kleine Strafen sein. Dann könnte er das ganze in die Länge ziehen und noch länger genießen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und er genoss es, sie so zu spüren, wie sie sich an ihn drückte und er ihre schönen Rundungen spüren konnte. Wie gerne würde er endlich einen Schritt weitergehen. Aber nicht hier und nicht heute. Zumindest nicht als Kagebunshin.

„Du weißt, dass du mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt hast?" Er hörte, wie sie die Luft einzog und einen leisen Laut des Wohlwollens von sich gab, wie er ihr Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Lippen nahm. Er wusste, dass sie das mochte. Seine Hände strichen unter ihrem Oberteil ihre warme und weiche Haut entlang. Ach, wäre er doch nur als Original hier. Er liebkoste ihren Hals. „Ich überlege die ganze Zeit schon, wie ich darauf reagieren soll, damit es nicht wieder vorkommt."

„Du hörst dich an wie ein böser Lehrer." Ihre Hände fuhren durch sein Haar, ihm war früher schon aufgefallen, dass sie es zu mögen schien. Er tat es ihr gleich und streichelte ihren Nacken.

„Kein Lehrer. Aber vielleicht böse?"

Sie richtete sich ganz auf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, zog an seinen Haaren, dass er seinen Kopf zurückbog und küsste ihn unnachgiebig. Da es ihm gefiel, ließ er sie gewähren, umfasste sie noch fester und ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, ließ er sich zurückfallen. Er drehte sie unter sich, legte seinen Arm unter ihren Kopf, seine andere Hand liebkoste ihren Bauch.

„Wie böse?", murmelte sie, sobald sie es schaffte.

„Sehr böse." Es half nichts. Er würde weitergehen und sie würde mitgehen. Aber er wollte es wirklich nicht so machen. Doch er ließ sich natürlich nichts anmerken. Er hielt ihr Gesicht an ihrem Kinn fest und grinste sie frech an. „So böse, dass du mich erst wieder in ein paar Tagen sehen wirst. Ich schicke dir einen meiner Falken, wo und wann genau." Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an und er drückte einen letzten, leichten Kuss auf ihren Mund. Dann löste er sich in einer weißen Wolke auf.

Madara blinzelte. Sein Blick ging kurz in die Leere, als plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung neues Wissen und ‚Erinnerungen' in seinem Kopf auftauchten und ihn etwas aus der Bahn warfen. Er begann zu lächeln, als er die Bilder nacheinander ablaufen ließ, und zu überlegen, wann und wie er sich von seinem Clan für ein paar Stunden losreißen konnte.

So hörte er auch wohl erst beim dritten Mal, dass jemand seinen Namen sagte.

„MADARA!" Izuna winkte vor seinen Augen rum und schaute ihn wütend an. „Hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu? Du bleibst einfach stehen und lächelst dümmlich vor dich hin? Was ist denn?"

Madara blinzelte erneut und schaute seinen Bruder zum ersten Mal wieder richtig an. Dann räusperte er sich und meinte schnell: „Nichts." Er blickte zur Seite.

„Nichts?", wiederholte Izuna ihn eintönig. Er sah ihn von unten her kritisch an. Dann verschränkte er seine Arme und versuchte wohl ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Hat sich dein Kagebunshin aufgelöst? Kam er zurück von deiner lieben Geliebten?"

Madara kniff die Lippen zusammen und schenkte dem jüngeren Uchiha einen bösen Blick. „Selbst wenn es so wäre, würde ich es dir erstens nicht sagen, und zweitens: Sei still!", fügte er leiser hinzu und sah sich schnell um. Sie waren mitten in ihrem kleinen Dorf, um sie herum gingen allerlei Clanleute herum und ihren Geschäften nach.

Izunas Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Mitten ins Schwarze! Es geht ihr also gut? Keine bleibende Schäden?"

„Nein, alles in Ordnung.", knirschte der Große.

„Dann ist ja gut, ich hab mir echt schon Sorgen gemacht. Sie wirkte ziemlich nett. Und süß." Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Wer war süß?"

Normale Shinobi wären sicher bei dem plötzlichen Klang der Frauenstimme zusammengezuckt vor Schreck und Angst, erwischt worden zu sein. Doch die beiden Brüder waren Profis. Selbst die eigene Schwester merkte nichts. Akemis Augen huschten neugierig zwischen ihren älteren Brüdern hin und her.

„Die Frau, die ich vor drei Tagen kennen gelernt habe." Izunas Grinsen war um keinen Deut verblasst und auch seine Augen funkelten jetzt perfekt. Ja, er liebte Geheimnisse und war perfekt darin, sie geheim zu halten. Die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schwester richtete sich sofort ganz und gar auf ihn.

„Wirklich? Aber du warst doch nur eine Stunde oder so weg!"

„Tja." Izuna zuckte mit den Schultern und sein Grinsen wurde zu einem unglaublich männlichen und stolzen Lächeln. „Du weißt ja, man hat's, oder man hat's nicht. Ich seh sie wieder, wenn ich das nächste Mal in Nianma bin." Er freute sich sichtlich.

Akemi schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann sah sie den Ältesten von ihnen an. „Nii-san, du solltest dir endlich mal ein Beispiel an dem Kerl hier nehmen. Du wirst doch wohl auch mal eine finden, oder?"

Madara seufzte. Akemi überging ihn zum Glück ohne weitere Kommentare oder Ratschläge.

„Wie heißt sie?", wollte sie von Izuna weiter wissen. „Du musst mir alles, was du weißt, über sie erzählen! Wie sieht sie aus? Was macht sie? Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt? Hast du sie eingeladen? Wann siehst du sie genau wieder? Meinst du, es wird was Ernstes?"

Die kleine Schwester löcherte Izuna mit unendlich vielen Fragen, die dieser sofort und ohne zu überlegen alle beantwortete und Madara damit endgültig aus der Schusslinie holte.

Dieser atmete unbemerkt auf, während er den beiden folgte. Aber er lächelte wieder leicht. Seine Gedanken waren nämlich ganz woanders.


End file.
